Vita Eterna
by Victoria-BlackHeart
Summary: Translation: Eternal Life.Sequel to Reprobo Socius. Megatron is on the hunt for the Decepticons who betrayed him. He will not rest until they are dead. When all hope seems lost, a certain sparkling may change that...
1. Four Dead

_SEQUEL! YAY! BE EXCITED!_

_So, here it is, as promised, the sequel that will hopefully answer some questions as left off at the end of "Reprobo Socius". ENJOY!_

_Also, thanks to hopeseternalflame for the name of the sparkling :)_

* * *

Annabelle Lennox sighed as her phone rang once again, and picked it up, "Lennox and Preston Law Offices, Annabelle Lennox speaking."

"Annabelle? It's me again, sorry to bother you," She sighed, and grabbed her pen, "I was wondering if I could reschedule my appointment with you again. My son has a hockey tournament this Friday..."

"Yes . When would you like to reschedule for?" Annabelle flipped through her appointment book, "I have Monday at ten fourty-five avaible if that's good for you."

"Yes, yes! That's perfect! Thank you Annabelle!" The phone clicked, and Annabelle leaned back in her chair, sighing. The twenty-five year old glanced at the clock on her desk. Four o'clock. She sat up straight, stretched, and grabbed the mouse. She clicked on her email, and opened the first one, from the flower shop. She sighed, and wrote down the time she could pick up her flowers for her friend's wedding. Annabelle looked over at the picture of her and her dad, and smiled.

She was always enjoyed visiting him.

The phone rang again, and she groaned in frustration. She picked up the phone, "Lennox and Preston Law Offices, Annabelle Lennox speaking."

"Annabelle, it's Simmons," Annabelle sat up straight. It was never good when Simmons called. Something was wrong, "It's your dad."

* * *

Annabelle walked into the hosptial, her heart pounding. Simmons was standing at the desk, talking to the receptionist, "Simmons," she said, and he smiled. They hugged, "What happened this time?'

"The same thing. He was looking over old files, and, well, you know," Annabelle nodded as he lead her to her father's room, "I don't understand why he is suddenly obsessed with them again. It happened twenty years ago."

"What happened?" she asked. Simmons looked at her.

"He hasn't told you?" Annabelle shook her head, and Simmons raised his eyebrows. He placed a hand on her back, and they walked into the room.

Will Lennox looked over as Annabelle walked in. He smiled, "Hey Belle," she smiled at him, and sat down, taking his hand, "I'm sorry I had to pull you away from work. I know how stressful things are, and now you have to look after your old man."

"Daddy, what happened twenty years ago? What is in those files you keep looking at? You know it makes your heart speed up and then you end up here again. This is the fifth time this month. What happened that you're so obsessed with?" Will looked over at Simmons, and sighed.

"I guess you're old enough to know," he sat himself up in his bed, and took both his daughter's hands, "There may be some things you won't understand just yet, but you have to listen, ok? When you were young, your mother was killed."

"I know that. You said in a car accident."

"I lied," Annabelle gasped, "She was killed, but not in an accident. By...another life form."

"Aliens?"

"Yes," he said, and looked at her eyes, "Decepticons," He heard Simmons shut the door, "Myself and Simmons worked with the Autobots, the good guys. Most of the Decepticons switched sides to the Autobots, because their leader, Megatron, was insane. But, Megatron didn't like that, and he wanted to hunt them down and kill them, one by one. However, the Autobots seperated into groups, going into hiding but many of them had been found and tortured. I had to help them escape from him," He stopped and looked out the window, "We hadn't heard from them in three years, but things had changed..."

_God save us everyone  
Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns  
For the sins of our hands, the sins of our tongues  
The sins of our fathers, the sins of our young_

_God save us everyone  
Will we burn inside the fires of a thousands suns  
For the sins of our hands, the sins of our tongues  
The sins of our fathers, the sins of our young_

**_Twenty years ago_**

"QS, slow down!" The femme called, chasing the blue mech. He spun around and placed a hand over her mouth. He looked over her shoulder, and saw the lights of the jets, "We can't keep running!" she said, muffled through his hand.

"We have to. For your sake," he pushed her to start running, "Fuse please."

"Quickstart, I'm not leaving you. He'll kill you!" Quickstart looked at his younger sister in the optics.

"I'd rather die to protect you than have you die while I live," Fuse held back her tears, and ran on ahead. Quickstart heard a thump behind him, and turned around. He came face to face with the glowing red optics, full of hatred, "Hello Megatron."

"Hello Autobot," the Decepticon Lord sneered. Fuse looked out from behind her tree. Megatron circled around him, taking in the Autobot, "Has it really been three years since I've last seen you? It seems...longer," he said, looking behind him, "Where is your darling sister?"

"I don't know. I haven't se..." Megatron struck him. Fuse gasped, covering her mouth. Quickstart's optics spotted her, and they went wide. She started to walk forward but he shook his head. Megatron followed his gaze, and smiled.

"You don't know where she is?" Fuse hid behind the tree, her spark pounding. Quickstart looked at him, "I smell her QS. We still have the bond," Fuse turned and started to run. Megatron smiled, "FUSE! I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE!" he roared, and took off after her.

Fuse looked over her shoulder, and tranformed, tearing off into the trees. She heard the tank behind her, and Quickstart behind him. She hit a stump, and fell over, transforming. Fuse began crawling away, her spark pounding and heard Megatron get transform as well. He kicked her in the side, sending her flying into a tree. Quickstart transformed and jumped Megatron, sending him down to the ground. Fuse looked up, and gasped, "NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"FUSE! STAY OUT OF THIS!" Quickstart yelled, punching Megatron in the face, "I'M NOT LOSING YOU!" Fuse got up, and ran towards Megatron. She grabbed his arm, and began pulling it.

"Stop it! Stop it Megatron!" Megatron flung Quickstart off of him and grabbed Fuse, holding his cannon to her helm. Quickstart turned around.

"No. Megatron...please..." he gasped.

"And why shouldn't I? I've already killed three Decepticons. Why not make it a fourth?"

"Kill me instead."

"No!" Fuse pulled away and ran over to Quickstart. She threw herself into his arms, "Megatron, you're after me. Just kill me and let Quickstart go. Please," Megatron walked over to them, and pulled Fuse away, "Megatron, please! Take me! I betrayed you!" He tossed Fuse down on the ground, and walked over to Quickstart. He grabbed Quickstart's arm and turned it towards Fuse.

"I am going to kill you Fuse," he said softly. Fuse felt lubricant in her optics, "But not exactly," He forced Quickstart's cannon to come online. Quickstart's optics went wide, "Your brother will."

"No!" he yelled, and grabbed his cannon, trying to pull it away, but Megatron had a stronger grip. He aimed the cannon at Fuse and the cannon went off.

Fuse was blown backwards into a tree, slumping down on the ground. Megatron let his arm go, smiling. Quickstart sank to his knees, lubricant running down his facial plating. Megatron turned around, "Oh, and when you see Prowl, tell him he's still alive," Megatron transformed and took off into the sky, other jets joining him. Quickstart looked at his dead sister, and began sobbing, his shoulders shaking.

* * *

_Intense already! And it gets more intense from here! Stay tuned!_


	2. An Isolated Paradise

The cold Chicago wind blew threw the warehouse. A large shape was hunched over a desk, the only sound was the wind and his muttering. He looked up at the clock on the wall, his optics dimmed from lack of energon. His paint was faded and badly need to be redone. He looked down and began his work once again.

The shards before him were placed in groups. Sorted by their words, even though some had just parts of words and some didn't even make sense. He sighed, and ran a hand over his facial plating. Three years didn't seem like a long time, but to Prowl, it was an eternity.

Prowl leaned back in his chair, and looked back down at the shards. Optimus wanted him to put them together, but why he didn't know. He didn't even know if Optimus was still alive. The last time he saw him, is when he was going to face Megatron. Prowl stopped, and pushed himself back. He got up, his limbs creacking as he did. He had been sitting down for too long. Prowl turned to the door, rubbing his hands together.

He longed to go outside, but it was too dangerous. He heard cars drive by, and wanted to be with them. However, he knew that four Decepticons were dead and two Autobots had been captured. Prowl heard a car slow down, and moved quickly behind the wall, and flicked off the light.

The door was blown off, and a large figure walked in. Prowl looked at the desk, and wondered if they were here for the shards. He readied his cannon, and leaned out, watching them. The figure stopped, and turned around. It held out its cannon.

"Prowl. I thought you were dead," Prowl flicked back on the light.

"And I thought all Decepticons had betrayed Megatron, Thrust," The Decepticon smiled, and glanced over at the desk, "Apparently I was wrong."

"Apparently so," he walked over to the desk, his cannon still at Prowl, "Been busy have we? Optimus gave you a little bit of homework to do while hiding like a coward?" He picked up a shard, "But no such luck, eh?" He snickered, and turned back to face Prowl.

The Autobot was gone.

Thrust growled, and transformed, tearing off after him.

* * *

An F-35 A sat on a grassy field, the engine running. A Sukhoi PAK FA was next to the jet, its engine running as well. The two jets shot off into the sky, circling around each other as they did. The Sukhoi pulled higher than the F-35, and the F-35 pulled up next to it, straining to keep up. The Sukhoi seemed to chuckle at the younger jet, and dove down towards the ground, the F-35 following suit.

A Search and Resue Hummer H2 drove out from the trees, and transformed. The old bot leaned against his cane, watching the two jets circled as they plummeted towards the ground. He leaned foward, his dull blue optics on the F-35. The jet circled around and flew towards him. It transformed and tackled him to the ground.

"Did you see me fly? Did you see me fly?" The youngling asked excitely. The old bot chuckled, and pushed the youngling off. He grabbed a tree and pulled himself up.

"Yes Freefall, I saw you. You're doing very good," The youngling, Freefall, smiled, his dark blue optics shining. The Sukhoi flew over and transformed, landing in front of the medic, "And you, Starscream, shouldn't be influencing him. He needs to know how to fly properly," The Seeker, Starscream, smiled and leaned against a tree.

"And are you going to teach him how to fly properly Ratchet?" Ratchet chuckled, and coughed as he did. Freefall looked at him, concerned.

"Ratchet? Are you ok?" Ratchet coughed once again, this time into his hand, and smiled.

"Yes Freefall. Just grass in my vocal processor," Starscream raised his optics at him, "I think it's time for you to go to your studies," Freefall groaned, and trudged off to their hangar. Starscream waited until the youngling was out of ear shot, and walked over to Ratchet. Ratchet looked at him.

"Ratchet, you sound worse," Ratchet held out his hand, and Starscream saw energon, "Coughing up energon?"

"I don't think I'm going to last much longer Starscream," the old medic said, as they made their way back to the hangar, "I feel worse and worse everyday. I'm just trying to stay alive until we can get Freefall out of here, and to a safer place. Thrust found where Prowl was hiding yesterday, but Prowl managed to escape. Fuse is dead, and Quickstart is captured as well. Megatron used Quickstart's cannon to kill Fuse," Starscream clenched his talons togther.

"Why can't he just leave us alone?" he said through clenched teeth, "What more does he want?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it's Freefall. Prowl sent me a message last night, about the shards Optimus left him, and that Freefall is mentioned in them. I don't know why. What could a youngling have that Megatron wants?" Starscream sighed, and looked up at their hangar. It had been their home for three years.

"When is Bumblebee supposed to be back?" Ratchet sighed, and turned to Starscream.

"He's one of the two Autobots captured," Starscream stopped walking, "He and Arcee are the captured ones."

"What are we supposed to tell Freefall?" They saw the youngling in his favorite spot, reading a data pad, "Unless we..."

"No, absolutely not," Ratchet cut in, "He's too young."

"Ratchet, when we leave he's going to ask why."

"We tell him we found a better place."

"And about Bumblebee?"

"He's gone to set up our new base," Ratchet said, limping towards the hangar, "But I refuse to tell him anything. He's too young," Starscream crossed his arms.

"When I was his age, Lockdown forced me to kill a sparkling. And he can't know that we're in danger?" Ratchet stopped, and turned around, his optics narrow.

"No Starscream. That's final," The medic limped into the hangar and shut the door. Starscream sighed, and looked over at Freefall. He wasn't too young to know, Ratchet just didn't want him to grow up too fast. Starscream saw Freefall look up at him, smiling. Starscream smiled back at him and waved. Freefall jumped out of his tree and ran towards him.

"Starscream, where's Bee? He's supposed to read me a story," Starscream felt a pull in his spark, and out of the corner of his optics saw Ratchet.

"He's gone on ahead to set up where we're moving to," Starscream said, and saw Ratchet limp back into the hangar, "He said he's sorry and that I could read you the story," Freefall's optics got sad.

"But...Bee was going to tell me a special story. One about a brave scout," Starscream knelt down.

"I can tell you one about a youngling who was taken by the mean Decepticons," Freefall smiled, and ran inside. Starscream looked up at the sky, and saw that the sun was beginning to set. He looked around, and went back inside.

* * *

"Ok Starscream! I want your story!" Freefall said, bouncing on his bed. Starscream smiled, and sat down on the edge of his bed. Freefall crawled over to him and sat on his lap, grabbing his finger.

"Ok. Well, once upon a time, there was a sparkling born as an Autobot with two guardians who loved him very dearly. However, they went off into battle and were killed, so he had no memories of them really. He was going to be given to a wonderful Autobot who would have cared deeply for him. But, the mean Decepticons broke into the Youth Sector, and killed all the sparklings, except for one. A Seeker."

"Like me!" Freefall chirped. Starscream chuckled.

"Yes, like you. Now," Freefall curled up against Starscream's chest cavity, "The Seeker was brought up by a mean Decepticon, one of the meanest. He was always beating m..him up, and making him do things he didn't want to do. But one day, the Seeker found out who he really was, and left the mean Decepticons to live with the nice Autobots and devoted his life to protecting the humans and other Autobots," Freefall had fallen asleep against him. Starscream smiled at him, and picked up the youngling. He placed him on his bed, and pulled the blanket around him. Starscream bent down and gently kissed his helm. Freefall smiled in his sleep, and snuggled up to the blanket.

Starscream walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him, "Nice story Starscream," Starscream turned and looked at Ratchet, "If only we didn't have to hide anything from him."

"We should just tell him, Ratchet. He needs to know," Starscream said softly, following Ratchet to his study. Ratchet grimaced in pain, and sat down in his chair, resting his cane against the desk. Ratchet grabbed a data pad, and began reading it, "Ratchet."

"Starscream, I'm standing by my decision. He is to be told nothing," Starscream said nothing, and turned to leave, "I have my reasons Starscream."

"Ratchet, you're not the only one who is his guardian," Starscream said coldly, and transformed, flying off into the sky. Ratchet sighed, and turned back to his data pad.

In the distance, a figure with glowing red optics watched as Starscream took off into the sky. The figure came out of the shadows, an evil grin on his face.

"Oh Starscream," Megatron whispered, his optics glowing with joy, "So unwise."


	3. Avenged And Burned

_I'm sure you reviewers have questions, and don't worry they will be answered throughtout the story._

_Also, thanks to those who have reviewed so far they are greatly appreciated!_

* * *

Freefall walked into Ratchet's office, and saw he wasn't there. He frowned, and walked back out. He peeked into Starscream's room, and he was gone as well. It was very unusual for them to leave him alone, especially Ratchet. Out of the three of them, Ratchet was the most protective. Whenever Freefall asked him to go exploring, his answer would always be "No," and no explanation would follow. However, because Ratchet wasn't here, Freefall could do all the exploring he wanted!

The youngling began skipping away from the base, and towards the center of the island. He ran his hand over the leaves of a tree, and smiled. He began running, feeling the wind rush by his sensors. It felt so good to be free for once. Freefall fell down on the ground, laughing. He sat up, and saw a butterfly drift lazily by. He held out his finger, and it landed in it, its antenna sniffing around. He smiled, and touched the wings gently. It twitched, and flew off his finger, "Hey!" he protested, and got up, running after the butterfly.

The butterfly drifted further into the island, where the trees became more and more dense. Freefall stopped, and looked around. He suddenly felt very cold. He shivered, and saw that the trees blocked out the sunlight. Suddenly, he was afraid. Freefall either had Bumblebee or Starscream with him when he wanted to explore, and they always knew the way out. Now, he didn't know how to get out at all. He looked around, his optics scanning for any familiar shape or form.

He saw something out of the corner of his optics, and spun around, "Ratchet?" he called, and the figure moved deeper into the forest, "Starscream, this isn't funny. I'm really scared."

"Oh, are you?" a voice hissed in his auditory receptors.

* * *

Ratchet transformed and looked around, "Freefall?" he called, and limped to his office. The youngling wasn't there. He frowned, and went to Starscream's room, "Freefall?" he called again, and felt something in his spark. Something was very wrong.

Ratchet transformed, and drove towards the center of the island.

* * *

Freefall backed into a tree, the looming figure towering over him, "What's wrong Freefall?" he asked, the red optics glowing. Freefall stared at them, their glow scaring him.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, his voice small. The figure bent down, and Freefall backed further into the tree, "Get...get away from me!" He chuckled, and grabbed him by the scruff bar, "Let me go!"

"Hmm, you seem smaller than what I expected. Oh well," he looked into the deep blue optics, "It's better than nothing."

"Who are you?" he asked. The giant smiled, and threw him into a tree. Freefall looked up, afraid.

"I am Megatron. And you, my little Autobot friend, just met your killer," Freefall gasped, and got up. Megatron grabbed him, and tossed him into the air. Freefall screamed.

* * *

Ratchet heard the scream and saw Freefall in the air. He transformed, and then saw his worse fear shoot up after him.

Megatron.

* * *

Megatron grabbed Freefall and plunged towards the ground. He opened his hand and the youngling fell down on the ground, hard. Megatron landed on the ground, and walked over to him. He placed a foot on his small chest cavity, "Didn't that traitor Starscream teach you anything?" he snarled, bending down. Freefall struggled to get free, but he was too weak to push the giant foot off him, "I'm surprised Starscream didn't tell you anything. Not like him at all," Freefall coughed, and energon flew out.

"Please..." he gasped, "I can't..."

Ratchet slammed into Megatron, knocking him off of Freefall. Freefall coughed, and scrambled away. He looked at Ratchet, amazed. Ratchet pulled himself up, supporting himself on his cane, "Freefall, get behind me now," Freefall ran over to him, and grabbed onto his leg. Megatron growled and got up.

"Well, well. Ratchet. I thought the illness would have killed you by now."

"How did you find us?" Ratchet demanded, his optics never leaving Megatron.

"Well, at first it was hard to get Bumblebee to talk. He's very stubborn it seems. But, after we started using more forceful methods of extracting information, he told us everything we wanted to know."

"And I thought all the Decepticons had betrayed you three years ago," Ratchet said. Megatron smiled his evil smile, and shook his head.

"Oh no. There were many others who heard what happened to me, and wanted to help me get my revenge, along with The Fallen. All we need is Freefall to complete our plan," Megatron took a step forward.

"You're not going to touch him, not while I'm still alive," Ratchet said. Megatron smiled, and aimed his cannon at Ratchet. Ratchet gasped, and grabbed Freefall, jumping out of the way. The blow hit the tree, sending splinters of wood everywhere. Ratchet shoved Freefall aside as Megatron jumped his back, sending him crashing to the ground. Freefall gasped, and began walking over, "Stay over there Freefall!" he yelled, and punched Megatron in the face. The Decepticon Lord growled at him, and punched Ratchet in the face, shattering his nasal plasting. Megatron laughed at him, and got up. He lunged for Freefall, but Ratchet grabbed his ankle and pulled him down. Freefall screamed, and got up. Ratchet got up, and scooped up Freefall. He started running towards the base, his spark pounding. Megatron snarled at him, and transformed into a tank, following them.

Ratchet ran faster, his spark screaming at him to stop. Freefall looked over his shoulder, "He's coming!" Ratchet looked over his shoulder, and Megatron tackled him to the ground. Freefall went flying through the air, and slammed into a tree.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret_

Megatron punched Ratchet in his face, sending him into a tree. Ratchet grabbed onto it, trying to hold himself up, and Megatron grabbed him by the throat. He slammed him into the tree, shattering his nasal plasting.

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

"Fight back Ratchet," he sneered, "Kill me like you planned to in the first place. Do it! In front of Freefall! Let him see how cruel you are," he whispered, and slammed him down on the ground. Ratchet looked up at the youngling.

"I..." he whispered. Megatron drew his sword, and slammed it into Ratchet's back, the medic yelling in pain. Freefall covered his mouth, horrified.

_I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are_

"Weak," Megatron spat, and pulled his sword out. Ratchet gasped, energon started to run down his back. Freefall looked up at Megatron, "See what happens when Autobots raise you?"

_I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found_

"And where's that traitor Starscream, hmm? I want to do to him what I just did to Ratchet, kill him," Freefall didn't say anything, his optics on Ratchet. Megatron walked over to him, and Freefall scrambled away, but he grabbed him.

_But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms_

"NO!" he screamed as Megatron held his squirming figure. Megatron turned to Ratchet, and dangled Freefall in front of him.

_And I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are_

"Come get him Ratchet. Oh that's right, you can't," he laughed, and turned towards the base, "Now, let's destroy this place," He aimed his cannon at the base, and fired.

_And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back_

_And who do you think you are  
Running leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are  
Who do you think you are  
Who do you think you are_

The base caught on fire, the flames flying high in the sky. Megatron smiled again, and turned to Ratchet, "Tell Starscream when he gets back, if he wants to see little Freefall alive again, he needs to bring me the key, or I'll be sending him Freefall piece by piece," Freefall began to cry as Megatron laughed, transformed, and flew off into the air. Ratchet looked at where he had stood, and the burning base. He groaned in pain, and opened a com link, hoping any Autobots would get this.

_"Autobots...Decepticons...It's Ratchet...In need of assistance as soon as possible...Megatron has Freefall...Must find..."_

Ratchet went offline before he could finish the message.


	4. Ghosts

_Sorry for constant updates and neglecting my other stories, but I'm having a bit of a block with them while this one the ideas are flowing._

_So, now, we're finally going to see Sam and how in three years he changed very drastically...and maybe we'll see a glimpse of Ironhide? :O_

* * *

The pillow hit him in the head, and he groaned, "Babe, why?" he turned to the figure standing in the doorway.

"Sam, it's four in the afternoon. Get up," she snapped, and walked over to the curtains. She pulled them open, the sunlight shining down on Sam Witwicky's face. Sam groaned, and pulled the blankets over his face, "What time did you get home?" Sam mumbled his answer, and rolled away from the window. She crossed her arms.

"Seven," Same answered, and looked up at her, "Come Leah don't give me that look. I had a rough day at work."

"Sam, do you even have a job right now? I've asked you to look for one. I'm not paying for the rent or the cars or...are you even listening to me?" Leah yelled, pulling the blankets off of him. Sam looked up at her.

"I have an interview tomorrow, does that make you happy?" he asked, sitting up. Leah pulled off her jacket, and looked in the mirror, "Come babe. Come to bed."

"Sam, unlike you, I have more important things to do than sleep," she said, and grabbed a black dress from her closet.

"Why are you putting that on?"

"I have a buisness supper Sam," she answered, and went into the bathroom. Sam sighed, and got out of bed, grabbing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, "Who's Mikeala?"

"What?" Sam asked, his head jerking up. Leah came out of the bathroom, and hung up her suit in the closet.

"Mikeala. You were muttering 'Mikeala, don't die please.' Is she your other girlfriend?"

"Come on babe. You're the only one I love," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. Leah smiled, and rolled her eyes.

"Alright. I'll be back late," she kissed him, and left the apartment. Sam sat on the bed, thinking about what Leah had said. Sam walked over to the closet, and reached up on top. He pulled down a shoe box, and placed it on the bed. He opened it, and pulled out the ring box.

Sam opened the ring box, and the emerald stared back at him. He remembered that day like it was yesterday instead of three years ago. Sam ran his finger over the emerald, and cut his finger on the edge of the box. He cursed, and threw the box against the wall. The ring fell out on the ground. Sam looked at it, and grabbed his coat, walking out of the appartment.

* * *

Megatron landed on the ground, Freefall in his hand. The youngling whimpered when he saw how cold and dark this place was. Megatron walked towards the entrance of the Decepticon's base and a panther jumped down, growling. Freefall gasped, and curled up in a ball. Megatron patted the panther's head, "Easy Ravage. He's the one we've been looking for," Ravage eyed Freefall, and followed Megatron into the base.

Freefall looked around and saw all the Decepticons had stopped what they were doing and were focused on Megatron. Freefall looked up at Megatron and saw the look on his face was one that scared him. Megatron walked past all the Decepticons and to a pit in the center. It was purposely built this way so all the Decepticons could circle around it and hear him when he spoke.

Megatron threw Freefall in front of a pair of feet, and bowed, "My master, I bring you the sparkling."

_Feel it comin' in the air  
And the screams from everywhere  
I'm addicted to the thrill  
It's a dangerous love affair_

Freefall looked up and gasped. The bot's deep red optics stared down at him, and he growled.

"Well done, my apprentice, well done."

_Can't be scared when it goes down  
Got a problem tell me now  
Only thing that's on my mind  
Is who's gonna run this town tonight_

Freefall backed away as The Fallen stooped forward and picked him up, "Yes, now things can continue as before," he looked back at Megatron, "Take him down to the dungeon, and keep him there until we're ready to use him," Megatron nodded, and took Freefall from The Fallen.

_Is who's gonna run this town tonight  
We gonna run this town tonight_

Megatron went down further in the base, the lights becoming dimmer. Freefall looked around, and saw bots pinned against the walls, dead. He looked away, but back as he saw there were Autobots. Their optics were still glowing. He shuddered.

_Life's a game but it's not fair  
I break the rules so I don't care  
So I keep doin' my own thing  
Walkin' tall against the rain_

Megatron stopped at the furthest cell and opened it. He tossed Freefall in and slammed the door, the sound echoing. Freefall turned and looked at him, "Be thankful we don't need you yet," he said softly, and turned and walked out.

_Victory's within a mile  
Almost there don't give up now  
Only thing that's on my mind  
Is gonna run this town tonight_

_We gonna run this town tonight_

Freefall curled up in a ball, and looked around, shaking. He saw something out of the corner of his eye, and looked over. He leaned closer and saw it was a hand.

Freefall screamed.

The hang moved, and pushed down on the ground. Freefall scrambled away from it, and he saw an old bot come out of the shadows, his blue optics dim. The red and blue paint was dulled, and the flames on him were almost gone. He squinted at Freefall. Freefall suddenly felt a warming sensation in his spark, and wasn't afraid anymore. He stood up, and walked over to the bot. The bot seemed afraid at first, his optics wide, but his gaze softened up. Freefall saw he had outstretched his hand towards him, and he slowly placed his tiny hand in his, the mech closing his hand on Freefall's hand. Freefall looked up at him, and saw he was smiling down at him.

"You've grown since the last time I saw you," his voice was soft and welcoming. Freefall didn't say anything, "It's not like you'd remember me. After all, you were only a sparkling when Starscream left."

"You...you know Starscream?" he asked. The mech nodded, and opened his hand. Freefall climbed into his hand, and the mech sat down, holding his hand out, "Do...do you know Bumblebee and Ratchet too?" The mech nodded his head slowly, "And...and...the big meanie who took me?" He sighed.

"Unfortunately, he is my younger brother. We are very different, as you can see," Freefall looked around the cell. There was a scream from another room and Freefall jumped. He curled up in a ball.

"What was that?"

"Unfortunately, Megatron's way of getting information," the mech's gaze darkened. Freefall's optics began to water, "Oh, ssh little one. That won't happen to you," he said softly, and placed the youngling on his chest cavity. Freefall felt the warmth of a spark, and yawned, "Tired, aren't you?" Freefall shook his head.

"I'm not tired...Not...tired," he mumbled, and snuggled against the chest cavity. The mech smiled, and lid down on the ground. He heard the scream again, and shuddered.

He was next.

* * *

"So, like, you need to find a job," Jace said, handing Sam his beer. Sam nodded.

"I'm really trying, but it's a lot harder to find a job without having university or college. I should have finished it," Sam said, sipping his beer. Jace placed his down on the table, and leaned back, stretching.

"Why didn't you?"

"It's complicated," Sam said, looking around the bar. Jace raised his eyebrow.

"What, you killed the dean or something?" he teased. Sam shook his head, and looked down at the menu, "I was joking you do realize that."

"I know. It's just...It's just complicated. I don't want to get into it really," he said, placing the menu down. A waitress with dark brown hair pulled back in a pony tail walked over to their table.

"What can I get you boys?" she asked, pen hovering over the paper.

"Uh, I'll take the house burger, with everything on it, and your phone number," Jace said. She looked down at him, "Curly fries with that," she took his menu, a small smile on her face. She turned to Sam.

"I'll have the same thing as him, minus the phone number," she chuckled, and took his menu as well. Sam picked up his beer, and took a drink, "Smooth move Jace."

"Hey, it works with other waitresses," his friend said, smiling. Sam shook his head, and looked at the bar.

He nearly dropped his drink.

Across from him, at the bar, was Mikeala. But that was impossible, because she was dead. He saw her burnt corpse, he held her in his arms, the light had left her eyes. It was impossible.

_Til now, I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you_

"Sam?" Jace waved his hand in front of Sam's face, "You alright? You look like you've seen a ghost," He turned his head to where Sam was looking, "I don't know what you're looking at Sam. I don't see anything."

_And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone?_

"She's...I don't understand," he muttered, standing up. Mikeala looked over at him, her eyes just staring through his soul. As if she was beckoning him to come towards her.

_I sit back and reminisce, it hurts to think about it all  
We was on top of the world, whoever thought we would fall?  
Standing by the phone, alone, ignoring your calls  
I feel like spider man, you got me flying off the wall_

Sam looked at her, "Mikeala. How?" She said nothing, just staring at the bar tender, "Mikeala?" She turned and looked at him.

"Why are you doing this to yourself Sam?" she asked, "Why can't you just go back to them?"

_I ain't wanna leave, but still I had to go  
Cause what puts a rainbow without my pot of gold?  
And now your bed's empty and your pillow's cold  
You never realized the love until my love was gone_

"You still love me Sam, and you won't stop loving me until you help them," she said, looked over at Jace, "And, until you realize that, everyone around who you care about, won't want to be with you. Leah is going to leave you, Jace won't want to deal with the wreck you will become. Sam, Bumblebee needs your help."

_When I said I could move on and go  
You said I'm weak and it shows  
I couldn't go on without you  
Now I'm sitting in this house alone  
Wondering why I left home  
And I'm hoping that you know that_

"No," Sam said, "They are the reason you're dead."

"No Sam," Mikeala shook her head, "Megatron is. Bumblebee, Optimus, and the others had nothing to do with it. You need to realize that he wanted them dead, and he targeted the base. I just happen to be there, and so was Sarah. Sam, you need to help them."

_Till now, I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone?_

"Sam, listen to me. You have a guilty conscience. You need to do this in order to free yourself from torment," Mikeala said, grabbing his shoulder.

From a distance, Jace saw Sam smack at his shoulder, and point his finger at the air. People around had stopped what they were doing, and were looking at him. Jace got up, and walked over to Sam. He grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him out of the bar.

"Hey! What the hell Jace?"

_You act like you don't need me  
Cause you're scared of being needy  
You want to have your cake and eat it too  
I call that being greedy  
And they say love costs  
Consider this a freebie_

"Sam, what is wrong with you? Why were you yelling at air?"

"I wasn't yelling at air, I was yelling at Mikeala," Jace frowned.

"Who is Mikeala?" he asked. Sam saw Mikeala over Jace's shoulder. She shook her head, and began walking down the sidewalk.

"Mikeala! Wait!" Sam yelled, and pushed past Jace. Jace grabbed his arm.

"Sam, what the hell is wrong?" Sam didn't answer, just pulling his arm away and running after no one.

_No one said this would be easy  
Either love me or just leave me  
Admit it, we too old for pretended  
Ain't like our bond is broken  
It just needed some mending  
And when you need a hand  
You know I'll be there to lend it  
What's the point in having time  
If I ain't there to help you spend it  
Yeah_

"Mikeala! Stop!" She just kept walking, her heels clicking on the sidewalk, "Mikeala please stop and talk to me!"

_When I said I could move on and go  
You said I'm weak and it shows  
I couldn't go on without you  
Now I'm sitting in this house alone  
Wondering why I left home  
And I'm hoping that you know that_

"Why should I Sam, when you betrayed me and everything you had believed because of Megatron," she stopped, and turned around, her face bloodied, "You're just as bad Megatron himself."

_Till now, I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone?  
How do I get you alone?_

"No! How dare you say that!" Sam yelled, pointing his finger at her. A young man walked by, and stopped, staring at him, "You can't say that! I am nothing like Megatron! What have I ever done that is like Megatron?"

"Abandoned them in their time of need," the young man said quietly, and Sam turned around.

_I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here, the room's pitch dark_

"Uh, do I know you?" The young man nodded, and disappeared. Soon, Sam heard the familiar sound of a car transforming. He turned around, "Ironhide?"

_I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slowly  
Oh, I hope that it won't end though  
Alone_

"Sam, they need your help. People are dying," Ironhide said. Sam looked over at Mikeala, but she was gone, "Sam, she's going to haunt you until you make the right choices in life, and so far, you haven't made any good ones."

_And I'm hoping that you know that_

"Why me? Why can't they just leave me alone, and pick someone else to help them? I don't want to help them anymore. I'm done," Sam said, and turned away from Ironhide. He began walking towards the cross walk.

"Sam..."

_Till now, I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone?_

Sam just shook his head, and began crossing across the street. A black car came tearing down the road, towards Sam. Ironhide saw the car, and ran towards it. Sam turned and looked just as the car slammed into Ironhide, sending him backwards. Sam threw himself down on the ground, and saw the car was gone.

_Till now, I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone?  
How do I get you alone?_

"That was close," Sam muttered, and turned to where Ironhide was. He was gone. Sam looked around, but saw he was the only one on the sidewalk. Sam stared at where Ironhide had been, wondering if he was right._  
_


	5. I'm Back

Starscream flew towards the island, and saw smoke rising in the sky. He flew lower, and transformed, landing on the ground. Starscream looked up, and saw a wall of flames in front of him. He took a step back, shocked. His spark was pounding in his chest, as he was afraid Freefall and Ratchet were in there. Starscream transformed into a car, and sped off towards the lake. He stopped, and began scooping up water. He transformed into a jet, and flew over, dropping the water. The fire slowly began to die, each flame becoming smaller. Starscream landed, breathing heavily. His vocal processor was dry, "Ratchet!" he called, his voice hoarse. Starscream stepped over a fallen log, and saw a form slumped on the ground, "No."

He ran over, and knelt down, "Ratchet," he whispered, and rolled the medic over. Ratchet's optics were offline. Starscream looked around, no sign of Freefall anywhere.

"Star...scream..."

Starscream looked down and saw that Ratchet's optics were online, but faintly, "Ratchet. What happened?" The medic coughed, ash coming up from his vocal processor.

"Mega...tron...took...Free...falll..."

"What?"

"He said...if you want...to see him...alive...bring..." Ratchet coughed, Starscream holding his helm, "Bring..." he coughed again, this time energon and melted metal coming up and onto Starscream, "Bring..." Ratchet's optics went offline, and his helm fell limp in Starscream's hands. Starscream looked down at him, waiting for his optics to come back on so he could finish his sentence.

They wouldn't.

_I'm about to lose my mind  
You've been gone for so long  
I'm runnin' out of time  
I need a doctor, call me a doctor  
I need a doctor, doctor  
To bring me back to life_

"Ratchet, please. Wake up," Starscream whispered. He heard the sound of engines behind him, but didn't look to see who it was. Footsteps came towards him, and Starscream felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are...are we too late?" Starscream glanced over his wing, and saw the familiar shapes of Thundercracker and Skywarp.

"I don't know. He was online a few seconds ago, but..." Starscream placed Ratchet's helm on the ground, and stood up. He turned to face his fellow Seekers, "Thundercracker, Skywarp. It's been a long time."

"Too long," Skywarp said, placing his hand on Starscream's other shoulder, "Ratchet sent out a message before...before he offlined."

"Play it."

_"Autobots...Decepticons...It's Ratchet...In need of assistance as soon as possible...Megatron has Freefall...Must find..."_

"That's it?" Skywarp nodded.

_I told the world  
One day I would pay it back  
Say it on a tape, and lay it, record it  
So that one day I could play it back  
But I don't even know if I believe it  
When I'm sayin' that  
Doubts startin' to creep in,  
Everyday it's just so grey and black_

"Starscream, we already contacted everyone else, and we are going to meet to figure this out. You need to come with us."

"I can't leave him here," Starscream said quietly, turning back to Ratchet, "I need to bring him with me. They need to know what has happened," Skywarp and Thundercracker nodded. Starscream walked over to Ratchet, and picked him up. There was a groan from his vocal processor.

"I thought you said he was offline," Thundercracker said, as Starscream walked over.

"He...he is...Unless...unless he's holding on to see everyone and...maybe...until we get Freefall back."

"Can he hold on that long thought?

_Hope, I just need a ray of that  
'Cause no one sees my vision  
When I play it for 'em  
They just say it's wack  
But they don't know what dope is  
And I don't know if I was awake  
Or asleep when I wrote this  
All I know is you came to me  
When I was at my lowest_

Starscream looked down at Ratchet, and saw a flicker in his optics, "If we can get him to Wheeljack and Jolt...He should be able to hold on."

* * *

_You picked me up,  
Breathe new life in me,  
I owe my life to you  
But for the life of me,  
I don't see why you don't see like I do  
But it just dawned on me you lost a son  
Demons fighting, you it's dark  
Let me turn on the lights  
And brighten it and enlighten you_

Freefall heard the door of the cell creek open, and turned his head towards it. Megatron tossed in the red and blue mech, "Still won't talk, eh Optimus?" he sneered. Freefall looked at the mech. Optimus. Ratchet used to talk about him all the time. But, that meant that the other mech was Megatron. Freefall pulled himself up, "How long are you going to keep this act up brother? Hmm?" Optimus managed to lift his head.

"As long...as necessary."

"Are you going to live that long?" Megatron sneered.

_I don't think you realise  
What you mean to me  
Not the slightest clue  
'Cause me and you were like a crew  
I was like your sidekick  
You gon' either wanna fight  
When i get off this fuckin' mic  
Or you gon' hug me  
But I'm outta options  
There's nothin' else I can do cause_

Optimus pulled himself up, and looked his brother straight in the optic, "As long as you're still alive Megatron, I'm going to be alive to stop you from hurting innocent lives."

"Oh, we will see about that, my brother," Megatron whispered.

_I'm about to lose my mind  
You've been gone for so long  
I'm runnin' out of time  
I need a doctor, call me a doctor  
I need a doctor, doctor  
To bring me back to life_

Megatron punched Optimus in the nasal plasting, sending him to the ground. Freefall gasped, and ran over to Optimus' side. He knelt down, and looked into his optics. Megatron stiffened, "I forgot the brat was here," He walked over to Freefall, and picked him up by the scruff bar.

"NO! LET ME GO!" he screamed, kicking as Megatron walked out of the room, "OPTIMUS! HELP!" Optimus looked up.

"Freefall," he whispered, and fell into recharge.

* * *

_It hurts when I see you struggle  
You come to me with ideas  
You say they're just pieces  
So I'm puzzled  
'Cause the shit I hear is crazy  
But you're either gettin' lazy  
Or you don't believe in you no more  
Seems like your own opinions  
Not one you can form_

Sam sat on a bench in Central Park, swinging a bottle of whiskey. He was staring at the ground, thoughts stirring around in his head. He looked up at the sky, and brought the bottle to his mouth. No one was out this late at night, so he could sit and not be disturbed by anyone. Sam took another drink, and went back to looking at the ground.

There was something wrong with him, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

_Can't make a decision  
You keep questionin' yourself  
Second guessin' and it's almost  
Like you're beggin' for my help  
Like I'm your leader  
You're supposed to fuckin' be my mentor  
I can endure no more  
I demand you remember who you are_

Sam got up, and staggered a bit. He started to walk forward, the bottle to his lips. Sam wiped his mouth, and saw Mikeala leaning against tree. Her face was bruised and bloodied. He pointed a finger at her, "You...fucking...bitch..."

"You're drunk Sam," she said, not moving from her spot, "How long are you going to keep this up? You need to help them."

"No," he slurred, and stumbled past her. Mikeala didn't turn and look.

"You're only hurting yourself Sam, not everyone else."

_It was you who believed in me  
When everyone was tellin' you don't sign me  
Everyone at the fuckin' label  
Let's tell the truth  
You risked your career for me  
I know it as well as you  
Nobody wanted to fuck  
With the white boy Dre,  
I'm cryin' in this booth_

"Then why don't I end this, and not hurt myself anymore?" he slurred. No answer, just the wind blowing past his ears, "That's what I thought," Sam stumbled forwards out of the park, nursing the bottle of whiskey.

_You saved my life  
Now maybe it's my turn to save yours  
But I can never repay you,  
What you did for me is way more  
But I ain't givin' up faith  
And you ain't givin' up on me  
Get up Dre, I'm dyin', I need you  
Come back for fuck's sake_

Sam stumbled forward, and into a fire hydrant. He spat on the ground, and looked up, "Time to end this," he slurred, and walked into the middle of the road just as an oncoming car's lights appeared.

The last things that Sam saw was the lights and heard was the car's horn.

_I'm about to lose my mind  
You've been gone for so long  
I'm runnin' out of time  
I need a doctor, call me a doctor  
I need a doctor, doctor  
To bring me back to life_

_Bring me back to life  
Bring me back to life  
I need a doctor, doctor  
To bring me back to life_

* * *

_It literally feels like a lifetime ago  
But I still remembed that shit  
Like it was yesterday, though  
You walked in, yellow jumpsuit  
Whole room, cracked jokes  
Once you got inside the booth  
Told you, like smoke_

William Lennox sat on the couch, staring at the flat screen tv in his living room. The remote was in his hand as he flicked through the channels. The clock on the microwave in the kitchen told him it was just past two o'clock. He felt tired, but couldn't sleep well. He stretched, and settled on an old war movie that was on. Will heard a door open, and muted the tv. He turned his head, and a little blond haired girl stood in the doorway, rubbing her eyes, "Daddy, I can't sleep."

Will smiled, and motioned for her to come over. The girl walked over, and got up on the couch, leaning against her dad. Will grabbed a blanket, and placed it over her, "Bad dreams Belle?" she nodded, and leaned her head back. Will once again began flicking through channels.

_Went through friends,  
Some of them put on,  
But they just left, they said they  
Was ridin' to the death  
But where the fuck are they now?  
Now that I need them,  
I don't see none of them  
All I see is Slim,  
Fuck all you fair-weather friends,  
All I need is him_

Will put on a Disney movie that was on, and Annabelle smiled. Will's eyes drifted to the window, and saw that it was a full moon. He knew also it had been three years since his wife was killed. Will hadn't heard anything from Optimus, so he assumed he was dead. Actually, he hadn't heard anything from any of them. He didn't even know where half of them were.

Will's thoughts drifted to the sparkling, and wondered how much he must have changed and grown up. He smiled, and looked down at Annabelle. She was starting to look so much like her mother.

_Fuckin' backstabbers,  
When the chips were down  
You just laughed at us  
Now you 'bout to feel the fuckin'  
Wrath of Aftermath, cowards  
You gon' see us in our lab jackets  
And ask where the fuck we've been?  
You can kiss my indecisive  
Ass crack, maggots_

He placed Annabelle down on the couch, wrapping the blanket around her. She had fallen asleep, as usual. Will walked into his bedroom, and pulled out a box. Inside, was all of the information he could gather from NEST before it was deactivated. Some might say he was obsessed with everything relating to the Transformers, but he just wanted to help them. Lennox pulled out an old radio, and saw a note attatched to it.

**When you're ready, switch ON  
-R**

Will smiled, thinking how Ratchet would come up with the most descreete way of communicating with them. Will looked out, making sure Annabelle was still asleep, and flicked the on switch.

_And the crackers' ass,  
Little cracker jack beat  
Makin' wack ass,  
Backwards produers,  
I'm back bastards, one more CD  
And as I'm leavin' I guarantee  
They'll scream,  
"Dre, don't leave us  
Like that man!" cause_

Nothing happened. Will sighed, and placed the radio on his nightstand.

Once he placed Annabelle back into her bed, Will crawled on top of the quilt, and stared at the ceiling. He felt his eyes closed, and wondered if the radio even worked.

* * *

_I'm about to lose my mind  
You've been gone for so long  
I'm running out of time  
I need a doctor, call me a doctor  
I need a doctor, doctor  
To bring me back to life_

Soundwave's optics went on.


	6. Redemption

"Sam, I can't believe it!" Sam opened his eyes, and looked around. Cold cement was against his face. Bars were blurring his vision. A pair of heels stood behind them. Sam looked up, and saw Leah, her arms crossed. Sam groaned, and pushed himself up. The room started to spin, "I..." she turned away and walked towards the door.

"Leah...babe..."

"No Sam. I can't do this anymore with you. I'm done. Drink yourself to death for allI care," she said, her back to him, "I can't do this anymore. Good-bye Sam," With that, Leah opened the door, and slammed the door shut.

Sam pulled himself up on the bench in his cell, and hung his head. He leaned back against the wall, and closed his eyes.

"Hey Will! Catch the big game last night?" Sam's eyes opened. He looked up, and saw a man with his back to him.

"No. Belle couldn't sleep again. I stayed with her the night."

"You look pretty tired yourself. Up late again?" The man chuckled, and poured himself a cup of coffee, "And, to make your day all better, we have another drunk for you to process," The man rolled his eyes.

"You saved him just for me, didn't you?" The other cops chuckled, and patted him on the back.

Sam pulled himself up, and over to the bars. He looked out, and saw him.

William Lennox.

NEST team.

"Will?" Sam asked. The man looked up, "Oh my god it is you! Will, it' Sam. Sam Witwicky, You have to get me out of here. I need to get back to my place, and my girlfriend, Leah, I need to explain everything to her. I know I got drunk and threw myself in front of the car, but I was distracted by everything that is going on..."

"Sam...Witwicky?" Will asked. Sam nodded, smiling, "OK." He began writing down his name.

"Wait wait wait! What are you doing? Don't you remember me! Bumblebee was my car!"

"And if I remember correctly, you abandoned us," Will said, putting his pen, "Why should I help you when you never helped us?"

* * *

"Soundwave, report."

"Lennox has flicked the switch. He desires contact with us again," Starscream looked at Wheeljack, then back at the screen.

"Well, if that's the case, someone needs to go and get him," Wheeljack said. Starscream nodded, "Would you..."

"I want to stay with Ratchet. Just in case..." Wheeljack nodded, and sighed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but... Skids! Mudflap!" The two twins rolled into the room, and transformed. Starscream noticed they were not the same three years ago. The sparkle in their optics was gone. They were no longer the same hip twins, but had become more serious, "You need to go to Major Lennox, and get him to come back here. He wants to help us. He flicked the switch," The twins nodded, and drove off. Starscream turned to Wheeljack.

"What happened to them?" Wheeljack placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's been hard to go on without Optimus," he said, his voice low, "Everyone has been affected in their own way. The twins lost their...spunk, I guess I would call it. And now, with Ratchet in the condition he is..." Starscream looked over at Ratchet. Jolt was working furiously on him, "It just makes things hard, Starscream."

"I know what you mean," Starscream said quietly, "I want to be out looking for Freefall, but...I want to be here with Ratchet. They both need me," Wheeljack nodded.

"When Skids and Mudflap come back with Will, we'll go look for Freefall I promise."

* * *

"Where is it?" Megatron roared, slamming his fist down close to Freefall. The youngling cowered away.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he yelled back, and scrambled to his feet. Megatron growled, and struck him, sending Freefall flying into a wall. Freefall crumpled on the ground, and looked up. Megatron towered over the youngling, "Please...stop..." he wheezed. Megatron bent down.

"You want me to stop?" Freefall nodded, "I'll stop when you tell me where the other energon source is. I know you know where it is," Freefall shook his head, "Liar! Ratchet has told you! I know he has!" Freefall shook his head again, and pulled himself up off the ground. Megatron grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him off his feet. Freefall began to scream in pain as Megatron walked across the room. He dropped Freefall on table, and walked away. Freefall nursed his arm, and looked up. Megatron turned around, and was holding two wires in his hand, "You've forced me to do this, Freefall," Freefall whimpered, and jumped off the table, running for the door, "Ravage!"

The panther-like creature jumped down from the rafters, and in front of Freefall. Freefall gasped, and turned to run the other way. Ravage grabbed him by his arm, and dragged him across the floor. He threw him on the table, and growled at him, circling it. Freefall looked up at Megatron, and whimped.

* * *

The cold Arctic wind blew past the trees, as a black truck sat among the trees. The headlights were off, as if it was scanning the area. Two Decepticons were patrolling the perimeter of a large cave. The truck started up the engine, and began creeping towards the entrance.

It stopped a few feet away, and transformed. Ironhide looked up, and grabbed a fallen tree trunk. Grunting, he lobbed it into the forest. The two Decepticons looked up, and looked at each other. They transformed, and drove off, past Ironhide. Ironhide looked back at them, then crept forward towards the cave.

Once inside, Ironhide kept close to the wall, his optics dimmed. He heard laughter, and froze. Glancing around a corner he spotted Barricade and Thrust, playing a game of cards.

"Do you think Megatron is going to get what he wants from the brat?"

"I don't know. If Starscream raised him, then he's going to be just as stubborn as him," They snickered, and went back to their card game. Ironhide snuck past them, and came to a hallway with three other hallways. He closed his optics, and listened to the sounds. He heard more laughter, nothing and screaming. Ironhide went down the hall with the screaming.

He saw a light, and slowly crept towards it. He stopped, and pressed himself against the wall.

"Enough Megatron."

"But master, he hasn't said anything."

"I know, but he needs to...regain himself before we continue with...extracting information," Ironhide leaned around, and his optics went wide.

Megatron and The Fallen were standing around a youngling who was sprawled out on the ground. Megatron bent down and picked up the youngling, "Bring him back to his cell. Then round up everyone for a meeting."

"Yes my master."

Ironhide pressed himself against the wall as Megatron walked by, swinging the youngling in his hand. Ironhide followed him quietly.

Megatron went down the first hallway, and down a set of stairs. He grabbed a key, and walked to the very last cell. He opened it, and tossed the youngling inside, then slammed the door. Ironhide waited until Megatron was gone, then walked down to the last cell. He looked in, and gasped.

"Optimus!"

The red and blue mech stirred, and the optics came online. The mech shook his helm, and focused in on Ironhide.

"Ironhide? What...how?" Optimus pulled himself up, and limped over to the bars, "I thought...you were dead."

"I thought you were dead," Ironhide said, chuckling, "It's been too long, old friend," Ironhide grabbed Optimus' hand, and shook it, "Now," he let go, "I need to get you out of here without attracting too much attention," He stepped back and looked at the bars. Optimus looked down at the youngling, and bent down. He scooped up the youngling, and cradled him against his chest cavity, "Who is that?"

"This is Freefall, the sparkling Bumblebee, Starscream and Ratchet raised. But...Megatron found where they were hiding," Optimus said, looked down at the youngling, "He's...fading," Ironhide grabbed the bars, and began pulling them apart, grunting as he did so. Optimus stepped back, and covered Freefall's helm.

The bars snapped, creating a hole. Optimus limped through it, and nodded at Ironhide, "I owe."

"No, I owe you. I left three years ago Optimus. I abandoned everyone," Ironhide said, leading them through the hallway. A loud roar was heard, and they stopped.

"MEGATRON! PRIME AND THE YOUNGLING HAVE ESCAPED!"

Ironhide pushed Optimus forward, "Run. Run as far as you can. I'll hold them off," Optimus looked at him, then down at Freefall, "If you want him to live, then run. Please," Optimus nodded, and began to run. Ironhide turned around, his cannons coming online.

* * *

Optimus ran out of the cave and was greeted by a gust of wind. He shielded Freefall from the wind, and began running again, his feet pounding in the snow. He felt his spark pounding in his chest cavity, and ran towards the forest. Optimus stopped, bending down. He looked down at Freefall, the youngling stirring. Freefall looked around, his optics wide with fear, "It's alright young one. We're safe," Optimus looked back towards the cave, then continued to walk through the forest.

The wind began to give up, but it started to snow heavily. Optimus shivered, and brought Freefall close to his chest cavity, "Optimus, I'm cold," Freefall said, shivering.

"I know. I'm trying to find a place to rest," he said, bring Freefall closer, "Try and stay close to my spark," Freefall curled closer, gripping his chest cavity. Optimus looked around, and found a cave. He sighed, and made his way over to the cave.

"Here, little one, we'll rest for now," Optimus stopped inside the cave, and sat down on the ground. The snow and wind started to pick up again, causing white out conditions. Optimus placed Freefall on his leg, and the youngling curled up against him, shivering, "I know it's cold. Try not to stay still for long periods of time. You need to keep moving."

"I want Starscream," Freefall said quietly, crawling up to Optimus' chest, wanting to feel his spark.

"I know you do. He's out there looking for you, I know he is," Optimus said. He looked out of the cave, "Someone will find us."


	7. Bonded Brothers

_Thanks for the reviews you guys rock!_

_This is mainly an Optimus-Freefall chapter, but soon, everyone will collide..._

_And then it gets more intense..._

_P.S: Please don't get upset or mad or yell or scream or freak at the end..._

* * *

"They couldn't have gotten far, with Optimus injured and bleeding energon," Thrust said. Megatron looked down at the snow in his hand, the energon leaking through onto his hand, "And the youngling would surely slow them down," Megatron stood up, dropping the snow on the ground, "Lord Megatron, what are your orders?"

"Stay here. I'm hunting them down. Understand?" Thrust bowed.

"Of course Lord Megatron."

* * *

Ironhide stopped, catching his breath with Optimus on his back. Freefall was by his side, looking over his shoulder. Optimus was in recharge, the energon leaking down his side, "Is he..is he alright?"

"Yes. He should be fine," Ironhide looked around, and saw the snow picking up, "We need to keep moving," Freefall nodded, and they began running again.

The snow was swirling around them, making it hard to see, "Freefall, stay with me!" Ironhide yelled over the wind. The youngling stumbled over fallen trees and rocks, his short legs getting scratches on them. Freefall saw the black figure of Ironhide and ran towards it. He jumped out of the way when a large icicle fell down. He looked up, and began running again. Ironhide looked over his shoulder, and saw the silver youngling struggling against the snow. He ran back, and scooped him up in his hand. His joints creaked, protesting the weight he was carrying.

Ironhide began running, crashing through trees. He heard someone else crashing through trees behind him, and knew who it was. He began to pick up speed, pushing forward. He came to an open field, and kept running, the ground cracking beneath him. Freefall looked through his fingers, and saw a figure emerge from the trees. He whimpered, and looked up at Ironhide.

Ironhide stopped, and slowly placed Optimus on the ground. Freefall jumped out of his hand, and ran over to Optimus. He placed a hand on his helm, and Ironhide turned around. He saw Megatron at the far end. His cannons came online, whirling against the wind. Freefall looked around and saw Megatron. The Decepticon Lord began walking towards the center of the field, and Ironhide followed suit. Megatron's swords were out, and so was his evil grin.

"Ironhide. It's been too long," he said, as they began to circle each other, "Three years, I believe?"

"It's been long enough Megatron," Ironhide said, not taking his optics off the Decepticon. Megatron smirked.

"You look good for your age. I'm actually surprised you're still alive," Ironhide didn't respond, "Oh, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this day. To finally kill you."

"Sorry Megatron, but you'll have to wait a bit longer," Ironhide aimed his cannon and Megatron and fired. The Decepticon Lord was blown backwards, and onto the ice, which cracked again. Ironhide ran towards him and grabbed him by his feet. Ironhide spun Megatron around, and threw him into a tree. Megatron shook his helm, and growled at him. He got up, and charged towards Ironhide.

Ironhide grabbed Megatron by the shoulders, and tried to push him backwards, but his feet began to slide. More cracks began to appear in the ice, as well as water. Freefall looked down, and saw cracks moving towards him. He stepped back, and into Optimus' leg. The leader of the Autobots was awake, and standing. He saw the battle. His battle mask came down, and he ran towards them, his sword coming out.

Megatron swung his sword at Ironhide, but it was blocked by Optimus'. He growled, and pushed his brother off, then swung at him. Optimus countered with his blocking the blow, and Ironhide kicked Megatron's feet from under him, sending him to the ground. A larger crack began to appear in the ice, and so did more water. Optimus looked down, "Ironhide! We're on a lake!" Ironhide looked down, and Megatron tackled him to the ground. The ice cracked in half, causing a seperation between Optimus and Ironhide. Optimus looked down, and jumped over the crack, knocking Megatron down.

Freefall saw the cracks get bigger, and ran towards Optimus. He stopped when the ice split, almost losing his balance, "Whoa!" he yelled, falling on his aft. Freefall got up, and saw Megatron smack Ironhide in the nasal plasting, sending him to the water. It caused a giant wave which knocked Freefall off his ice flow, "Optimus!" he yelled, as he plunged into the water. Optimus turned around, and Megatron jumped on his back, forcing him down to the ground. The ice broke in two, sending the brothers into the icy water.

Ironhide emerged, gasping, and pulled himself up on an ice flow. He looked around for Optimus, and saw him emerge, his hands locked in Megatron's claws. Optimus threw Megatron onto an ice flow, and pulled himself up, "Optimus! Where's Freefall?" Ironhide yelled, his cannons online once again as he charged at Megatron. Optimus gasped, and kicked Megatron, then jumped in the water.

He sunk right down to the bottom, and looked around. Optimus spotted the tiny figure lying on the bottom, still. He walked over, and picked him up, then shot up to the surface. Optimus landed on an ice flow, and placed Freefall down, the tiny figure still, "Please wake up," he whispered. Optimus picked up the tiny figure and placed him against his chest cavity, hoping the warmth from his spark would wake him up. Ironhide walked over, water dripping off him.

"Is he...is he..."

"Still online?" Megatron sneered, and they both turned around. He held out his hand, "Hand him over Prime," Optimus stood up, clutching the youngling to his chest, "The Fallen demands it."

"No," Optimus said, taking a step back. Megatron growled.

"Give him to me or I'll pry him from your cold, offlined hands Prime," he snarled, taking a step forward. Optimus looked at Ironhide, then at Megatron.

"You can try," With that, Ironhide fired his cannon at Megatron while Optimus took off running. There was a roar as Megatron pushed past Ironhide, charging after his brother.

Optimus kept running, holding Freefall close to his chest cavity. Burst from Megatron's cannon hit trees around him, but he kept running. Freefall began to stir in his arms, and moved closer to the warmth. Optimus pushed forward, his legs protesting as he did so. Freefall clung to him, his optics wide with fear.

Optimus cried out in pain as a burst from Megatron's cannon hit his back. He fell forward, dropping Freefall on the ground. The youngling got up, and turned towards him, "Freefall...run...please..." Optimus wheezed, crawling towards him. Freefall shook his helm.

"I want to stay with you. I need you."

"Go. I don't want him to take you again," Optimus said, coughing, "Please go," Freefall shook his helm, and ran over to him. He put his tiny arms around Optimus' arm, "Freefall..."

"Prime!" Megatron roared, as he crashed through the trees. Freefall got up, and turned to face Megatron. Megatron towered over the youngling, "Let me through."

"No," Megatron stepped forward, and bent down.

"Do you know who I am, youngling? And what I can do to you?"

"Leave Optimus alone," Freefall said, standing his ground. Megatron looked at his brother, then back at Freefall.

"And why, would I want to do that?"

"Because if you don't, then Starscream is going to be really pissed off, and kick your aft," Megatron said nothing, then began to laugh.

"Starscream? That wimp? He can't hurt me. He's too afraid."

"No he's not. You better not hurt me, or he'll really kick your aft good," Megatron pushed Freefall out of the way, and walked over to Optimus, "No!" Freefall yelled, "Optimus!"

Freefall turned away as he heard Optimus groan in pain, and Megatron pull his sword from his brother's back. Freefall turned around, tears in his optics. Megatron turned around, and grabbed Freefall by the scruff.

"Optimus! Get up! Please get up! OPTIMUS!"

The leader of the Autobots couldn't get up.

Megatron winced as he walked away, feeling a sharp pain shoot up his back. He looked back at Optimus, then continued on walking, the pain getting worse.


	8. Old Habits

_PUBLIC ANNOUNCEMENT: OPTIMUS IS NOT DEAD._

_That is all._

* * *

Megatron rubbed his shoulder, and turned towards the Decepticons. They were all facing a larger monitor, searching for the last energon source located on Earth. He grimaced at the pain, and limped towards them. Thrust was pointing out different locations while Hacker was scanning the areas. Barricade, his most old and trustworthy friend, turned around and frowned at him, "Everything alright Megatron?'

"I have pains shooting up and down my back and shoulders," Megatron said, grimacing.

"When did this start?" Megatron was silent for a moment, deep in thought.

"This afternoon sometime. Shortly after I stabbed Optimus in...his...back..." he trailed off, and growled, "Optimus," He turned towards the door, "Thrust! Lugnut! Go and get my brother," The two Decepticons looked at him, "Don't question just do it now!" They transformed, and left the base. Megatron limped over to the medic, Hook, "Hook, I need the shock machine set up," The medic nodded, and quickly left to fetch the machine.

"Here he is," Thrust said, as he and Lugnut dragged Optimus towards Megatron. They dropped him on his knees. Optimus looked up at Megatron. Megatron walked over to him, and examined his back, the carefully dug his claws into the wound. Optimus grimaced in pain, doubling over and Megatron did the same. He removed his claws, and walked to the front. Pushing Optimus down on his back, Megatron opened his spark chamber and grabbed Optimus' spark.

The pain was unlike nothing he'd ever felt.

Megatron woke up, Decepticons bent over him. Hook was examining his spark chamber, "Curious. Very curious."

"What is so curious?" Megatron snapped, pulling himself up.

"It seems whatever pain you inflict on Optimus, also hurts you as well. It is because of your bond as brothers."

"So if I kill him..."

"Then you'll die as well," Hook said, standing up.

"What about if someone else hurts him? Bliztwing!" The Decepticon stood up, "Hook Optimus up to the machine, and electrocute him," Optimus' optics went wide as Bliztwing attached the wires. Megatron walked over to him, and glared at his brother, then nodded at Bliztwing. He flipped the switch on.

Optimus yelled out in pain the same time Megatron did. He lurched forward while Megatron fell to his knees, the pain so unbearable. Hook rushed over and switched it off. He removed the wires from Optimus, and saw the burn marks. He then walked over to Megatron, and saw the exact same burn marks on Megatron's shoulders, "Not even one of us can hurt him without hurting you," Megatron growled.

" Patch him up, then bring him to the brig."

* * *

Bliztwing opened the cell door, and tossed Optimus in. Freefall looked up, and gasped, "Optimus! You're alive!" He got up and ran over to him, "How? I thought Megatron...when he stabbed you."

"Our bond is preventing him from doing any harm to me. If he does, he harms himself. This means he cannot kill me. Or any of the Decepticons, for that matter," Freefall curled up against his leg, clinging to it, "It will be alright little one. We're safe now. No one can hurt us."

"Not so true Optimus," Optimus looked up, and saw Megatron standing by their cell, "True. No one can hurt you, but we can hurt Freefall. And maybe we might. To get the information we want," Optimus stood up, and walked over to the bars.

"You will not hurt him Megatron. I won't let you, and as long as I'm here, you can't hurt me and get to him," Megatron growled at him, and stormed away. Optimus walked back over to Freefall and picked him up, "We need to get you out of here."

"But..what about you?"

"Don't worry about me little. As long as you get free, you'll be safe. You need to get back to Starscream. He'll be able to protect you better than what I can," Freefall wrapped his tiny arms around one of Optimus' fingers, "It will be alright."

"I'll make sure we come back for you. I promise," Freefall said, lubricant leaking down his facial plating.

Optimus looked around the cell, and spotted a grate in the ceiling. He placed Freefall on his shoulders, and reached up, pulling out the grate. He dropped it on the ground, "Up you get," Freefall climbed on Optimus' helm, and grabbed onto the sides. Optimus placed his hands under Freefall's feet, and gently pushed him up.

"HEY!" Optimus turned his head, and saw Thrust staring at him, "What the fra...?" Optimus fired his cannon, then turned to Freefall.

"Go! Now!" Freefall nodded, and scurried into the ceiling vent. Thrust burst through the cell, and shoved Optimus aside. He pulled his head in the grate, and saw Freefall crawling aweay.

"MEGATRON! FREEFALL'S ESCAPING!"

* * *

Starscream paced around the room, "What do you mean, Freefall's the energon source?" Wheeljack turned away from the monitor, "He can't be he's a youngling!"

"Starscream I know you're upse..."

"You can't know I'm upset. Have you ever raised a sparkling, Wheeljack?" Starscream snapped, "He doesn't know anything about what happened three years ago. Ratchet would not let us tell him," Wheeljack looked over at the medic in question, who was still.

"He needs to know what he is, Starscream. As much as you want to protect him. Do you want him living a lie like you did?" he asked softly. Starscream turned away, but deep down, he knew Wheeljack was right.

"Alright. We'll tell him."

* * *

Will sighed, and walked to his appartment building. Headlights flashed behind him, and he covered his eyes. He turned towards the cars, "Hey, can your turn your ligh... Skids? Mudflap?" The two cars transformed, and stood before him, "It...it worked?"

"Yeah, it did. We needs your help," Will looked up at his appartment.

"What...what's happened?" They exchanged looks.

"A lot. Lots of bad stuff. We'll fill you in on the details later."

"I'll be right down," Will said, and they transformed back into cars. Will went up to his appartment, and straight to his room. Annabelle was with his sister, who lived in Brooklyn. He opened the closet, and pulled out the old files from NEST. Stuffing them in a duffel bag, he grabbed some of his old weapons, and put them in the same bag. Will also grabbed two shortwave radios, and put them in there as well. He looked around his room, and closed the closet. All the important documents were in the duffel bag and so were his weapons. He left his room, and the appartment.

Once outside, Will walked over to Skids, and opened the passenger seat. Tossing the bag in, he closed the door, and climbed into the driver's seat, "First, we need to head to Brooklyn and let Annabelle know I'll be gone for a while. Then the police station. I need something from my locker there."

* * *

"You have to leave? Right away?" Regan asked. Will nodded, and placed a duffel bag on the ground.

"This has so more of Annabelle's clothes. I don't know how long I'll be gone for. It's very important," Regan looked over her shoulder. Annabelle was playing with her son Jordan, "I'll call you when I know more details. I promise."

"Will, I really hope this isn't something that could get you seriously hurt or, worse," Regan leaned closer, "killed. Annabelle can't lose both her parents. She needs you," Will nodded.

"I know.I'll be back, I just don't know when," he walked into the other room, and smiled at Annabelle. She ran over to him, and hugged his legs.

"When you coming back daddy?"

"I don't know sweetie, but I'll call you when I get there. I love you," he said, hugging her back.

"I love you too daddy."


	9. Stormy Challenges

Prowl looked down at the pieces spread out before him. He needed to figure out what they were saying and what they were leading to. He sighed, and leaned back. The pieces were before him, trying to help him figure out the message. He picked up one piece, and placed it down next to the other pieces. Prowl's optics scrunched together, and he gapsed.

It all made sense now.

* * *

Will pulled up to the station in Skids, and got out of the car. He walked to the door, and used his key to get in. Will quickly disabled the security alarm, and walked towards his locker. He unlocked it, and took out his old NEST uniform. No one he worked with knew he had this in there. His cell phone went off, and he took it out, "Hello?"

"Will. It's Simmons. Can you explain why Mudflap is pulled up in my driveway?"

"Uh, yeah. They need our help again. Tracking down an energon source. Pack whatever you think is necessary. Weapons, maps, whatever."

"Ok. I guess they're taking us to the unknown location of the Autobot base?"

"I guess so. I'll see you soon," Will hung up his phone, and walked towards the door. He stopped, and sighed. Will made his way towards the jail, and towards Sam's cell.

Sam was lying on the thin bed, his eyes closed. He heard the sound of his cell being opened, and turned his head. Will was standing in the doorway. Sam sat up, and looked at the clock on the wall, "Aren't you off duty?"

"Do you want to help them or not?"

"What?" Sam asked, walking towards him.

"Do you want to help the Autobots? Yes or no?" Will asked again, holding out his phone. Sam grabbed his phone.

"Yes."

* * *

Sam followed Will to Skids, and stopped, "Wait...why is Skids is? Why not Ironhide or Bumblebee or even Sideswipe?" Will turned to him.

"I don't know. They're just the ones who got sent. Mudflap is picking up Simmons and were meeting at the Autobot base," Sam nodded, and got in the passenger seat. Will climbed in the driver's seat. Skids started his engine, and drove off, leaving the police station behind them.

Sam stared out the window, watching the lights go by. Will looked over at him, "You miss her, don't you?" Sam turned to him, "Mikeala. You miss her. That's why you jumped in front of the car. To try and end it. I know how you feel. It's different, raising Annabelle without Sarah. I thought I wouldn't be able to do it, but, I'm managing, and so can you. You just need to find different ways to deal with the pain that don't involve drinking," Sam nodded, and looked down at his phone, "Leave Leah alone. It's kind of obviously she's not ready to talk, so just let her have her time," Sam looked out the window.

"How long until we get there?" Will shrugged.

"Beats me," Skids took a sharp turn all of a sudden, flinging them to the side, "Hey! Watch it!" The car began slowing down as the road became rough. Sam looked out the window.

"Whoa, where are we? How long have we been driving?" Will looked out, and was taken back by the darkness that surrounded them. Skids pulled up to a warehouse. Sam and Will got out, and looked around, "Talk about isolation," Skids transformed, and soon after, Mudflap pulled up. Simmons got out, and whistled.

"Wow. They really wanted to make sure Megatron didn't find them," Simmons said, walking towards them. Will nodded at Simmons, "How have you been Will?"

"I've been moving along," Will answered, and they began to walk towards the entrance, "Yourself?"

"Been bored for the past three years, " Simmons chuckled, and patted Will on the back, "About time we have some action. I was thinking they all left Earth," Will shook his head, and Skids and Mudflap walked towards the door. Skids pressed something against the wall, and the door slowly opened. They all walked in.

"Sam!" Sam looked up, and saw the familiar white car zooming towards him. It transformed, and smiled down at Sam, "I can't believe it's been three years!"

"Speedboost, let them breathe," Quickstart said quietly, walking towards them as well. Sam noticed right away that something was different with him. The sparkle in his optics was gone, "Sam, Will, Simmons. Welcome back," he motioned for them to follow him, "Things have gotten a lot worse since we parted company three years ago. Four Decepticons are dead, and two Autobots captured. Plus the sparkling, Freefall, has also been captured and we don't know the whereabouts of Optimus or Prowl. And apparently there is another energon source here on Earth, but we don't know where it is," He stopped when he reached the main room, and they looked up.

Monitors were set up, and Soundwave was hunched over them, furiously working. The Autobots and Decepticons were all hunched over different tables, looking over maps. One by one, they all looked up, and the room fell silent. Wheeljack came out of a room with the lable 'Med Bay' on the door, Starscream following him. Wheeljack stopped, and stared. Starscream walked past them, not even glancing at them, and out onto the field. They heard him transform, and shoot off into the sky. Wheeljack sighed, and glanced over at Elita. She looked over at Sam.

"Welcome back Samuel," she said quietly, "We've missed you," Sam looked around at the familiar faces, and felt all these emotions he hadn't felt in three years, "Bumblebee and Arcee are the Autobots captured. And the Decepticons killed are Fuse, Terrorshriek, Blitzwing, and Lugnut. We're hoping Optimus and Prowl are alright. Ratchet was seriously injured, and we hope he pulls through. We also found out that he is very sick, and may not survive as long as we want him to."

"What do we need to do?" Sam asked quietly.

_How long have I been in this storm?  
So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form  
Water's getting harder to tread  
With these waves crashing over my head_

"Maybe," Thundercracker said, "the first thing you should do is talk to Starscream. He's still mad at you," Skywarp nodded.

"Well, why is he mad at me? What have I ever done to him?" Sam asked. They exchanged looks.

"For abandoning us."

_If I could just see you  
Everything will be alright  
If I'd see you  
The storminess will turn to light_

Sam looked around at everyone, and felt tears in his eyes, "I know I did, but I was mad and frustrated and upset, and I didn't know what to do with myself. But, I'm back now, and I really want to help you all."

_And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
And everything will be alright  
And everything will be alright_

* * *

_I know you didn't  
Bring me out here to drown  
So why am I ten feet under and upside down  
Barely surviving has become my purpose  
Cause I'm so used to living underneath the surface_

Optimus looked up at Megatron as his brother walked towards him, holding two clips, "Now Optimus. I don't want to use this, but if you don't answer my question, it will be very painful for you," Optimus pulled himself up straight, "Where is Freefall?"

"I don't know. I don't know where he is gone," Megatron growled at him, and placed the clips on either side of his chest plating.

"Oh really?"

_If I could just see you  
Everything would be alright  
If I see you  
The storminess will turn to light_

Megatron flipped on the switch, and Optimus lurched forward. He yelled out in pain, shaking violently from the electric shock going through his body. Megatron flipped off the switch, and walked towards him, "You helped him escape. Now where did you tell him to go?"

"No...where...Just...to..run..." he wheezed.

_And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
And everything will be alright_

"Decepticons. Find Freefall."

* * *

Freefall curled up in a ball in a cave, trying to keep warm. He grabbed an old blanket he found, and pulled it around himself. He looked outside, and saw the snow and wind had picked him. He shivered, and moved closer to the wall. He placed his helm against it, and listened to the wind howling. He pulled the old blanket closer, and sighed.

Freefall lid down on the ground, curling up as tight as he could, and slowly drifted off into recharge, his thoughts filled with images of Ratchet, Starscream, and Bumblebee.

He missed them so much.

_And I will walk on water  
You will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
And everything will be alright  
I know everything is alright  
Everything's alright_


	10. Return To Vegas

Simmons and Will sat around a table, staring at the files before them. Will leaned back, "Alright. We need to start by finding out what is so important about this energon source and where it is."

"Should we wait until Sam gets back?" Simmons asked, picking up a file. Will shook his head.

"We need to get head start, and figure things out," Simmons nodded, "Ok. Let's start with what we know. Mikeala's mother, Jamielynn, knows about the Autobots and Decepticons. How?" Simmons began flipping through his file.

"Ok. It says here that she accidently ran into them while living in Thailand. She was out cliff diving when she slipped, and fell, hitting her head off a rock," Simmons grimaced, "Her skull got smashed, and part of her face was ripped to shreds. The rescue team couldn't find her, so they gave up. Uh," he scanned through the documents, "here it is. She was rescued by Starscream, and he brought her to Hook. I'm guessing that's the Decepticons' medic. Hook had never done surgery on a human before, so he used some Cybertronian parts to reconstruct her face."

"That's why she had the symboles on her forehead," Will said, placing the picture of Jamielynn on the table, "Ok, so we know the connection now. What about the energone source?"

"Ok. Mikeala wasn't born at this point, and Jamielynn had already left her husband. She has another daughter. Julie Elizabeth Mayne. She was five when Jamielynn left her husband."

"How long was it after the...surgery that Mikeala was born?" Will asked. Simmons placed the file in his hands down and picked up another.

"Jamielynn met Mikeala's father a year after she moved back from Thailand. Mikeala was born the year after so two years," Simmons looked up at Will, and saw him frowning, "What's wrong Will?"

"Is it possible for the Cybertronian parts in her mother to transfer to Mikeala?" Simmons looked down at the file.

"It does say that Mikeala had a strange symbol for a birth mark," He pulled out the picture and handed it to Will, "Cybertronian. So it did transfer to Mikeala. Wait. Does that mean what I think it means?"

"That Mikeala gave birth to Freefall?" Will asked. Simmons nodded, "No way. That's not possible. How could a little Cybertronian cause Mikeala to give birth to a sparkling?"

"Unless...she...no..."

"What?"

"Had a form of contact with a Cybertronian," The two looked down at the files, then up at each other.

"Starscream."

* * *

Sam saw Starscream shooting at targets. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and walked over. Starscream stopped, and lowered his cannon, "What do you want?"

"I want to...apologize to you...for abandoning you and everyone else," Starscream turned around, and stared at him.

"Fine. I accept," Starscream turned away and fired at the target. Sam looked down at his feet, then back up at Starscream.

"That's it? No speech? No threats?" Sam asked, "I know you cared about Mikeala Starscream, and so when I left, you must have thought that..."

"Just forget it Sam," Starscream said quietly. Sam sighed again, and turned and walked away. Starscream lowered his cannon again, staring at the target. He sighed, and transformed, flying off into the sky.

Wheeljack met Sam as he walked back into the building, "Is he still mad?"

"I don't know," Sam said, shoving his hands in his pockets again, "He seems like it."

"Give him time Sam. Everything will be alright," Sam sighed, and walked past Wheeljack. Wheeljack watched Starscream do circles in the air, and turned to walk insde.

Sam walked into the room where Simmons and Will were. Simmons was writing down notes while Will read through files. Will looked up, "How did it go?" Sam shrugged, and pulled over a chair, "Ok. So...Jamielynn is still living in Las Vegas, and it doesn't say where Julie lives."

"Who's Julie?" Sam asked. Simmons looked up.

"Mikeala's half sister," Sam raised his eyebrows, "Her mother was married before she met Mikeala's father. Julie is five years older than Mikeala."

"So she knows about the Autobots and Decepticons?" Will looked through a file.

"Yup. She ran into them when she was in Hawaii. Got lost on a hike, and...Starscream again?" Simmons got up, and looked over his shoulder, "It seems like Starscream is everywhere lately. First her mom, then Julie...This must have been before Megatron was unfrozen."

"It was. Look at the date. June 5th, 2006."

"A year before Mission City," Will muttered, staring at the document.

"You don't think it's a coincident?"

"Not the least," Will stood up, "I think Starscream was following them. It's weird he showed up right when Jamielynn fell and hurt her head. It's weird he showed up right when Julie got lost. He was following them, which means he was probably following Mikeala too," Sam crossed his arms.

"So how do we find Julie?" They looked at each other.

"We go to Vegas and talk to her mom."

* * *

"Vegas? Again?" Sideswipe asked, after Sam, Will and Simmons told him about their discovery, "I don't know if that's a good idea. If Megatron knew you were going there last time, then..."

"Megatron is preoccupied at the moment, isn't he?" Sam asked, "Trying to find Freefall?" Sideswipe looked over at his brother. Sunstreaker sighed.

"Look, if they think this is the best way to find Freefall, Bee, and Arcee, then we should let them. Wheeljack is too busy right now to make the decision," Sideswipe frowned, but Sunstreaker ignored him, "So how are you going to get there?"

"Drive probably," Simmons said, as the twins pulled into the base. Elita came out of the medbay, and walked towards them, "Is everything alright?"

"No," she said, her voice shaky, "We might lose Ratchet," Starscream flew into the base, and transformed.

"What's going on?" he asked. Elita turned to him.

"We might lose Ratchet," The Seeker's optics went wide, and he pushed past everyone, "Starscream wait!" Starscream opened the door to the medbay, and went straight to Ratchet.

"Ratch, you have to stay with us. For Freefall," he said, grabbing the old mech's hand, "You have to pull through. You need to know that Freefall is ok. You need to be here when we bring him back," Ratchet didn't respond. Jolt and Wheeljack looked over at him, "Ratchet please."

_I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kind of boring  
Need something that I can confess_

"I promise you that I'm going to bring Freefall back, and when I do, you better be awake," Starscream said, "He's going to want to know that you're ok. And you need to be ok for him. You need to get better for him. He looks up to you."

_Till all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so_

"Scream..." Ratchet said weakly, his optics coming online faintly. Starscream bent down, "Bring...Freefall..back..." he coughed, and fell into recharge again.

_Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that'll like those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

Wheeljack walked over and placed a hand on Starscream's shoulder, "Bring Freefall back," he whispered. Starscream stood up, and turned to look at him.

"The only way to do that is to find Julie."

* * *

"Ok. So we need to find Mikeala's sister," Sam said. He, Will and Simmons were seated inside the silver car as it sped down the freeway, "I think the best bet would be to talk to her mom."

"Will her mom help us?" Simmons asked. Will gripped the steering wheel, "Her daughter is dead. She might want nothing to do with us, or them," Starscream revved his engine in agreement.

"The least we can do is try. And if she says no, then we'll figure something out," Will said, and turned the car onto the off ramp towards Las Vegas.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Simmons said, shifting in his seat.


	11. Sex, Love, Control, Vanity

_Ideas, ideas are flowing!_

_Warning: Some Megatron/Starscream stuff goes on. If you get confused, don't worry. It will all come together._

* * *

Starscream drove them to Jamielynn's house. He pulled up in the driveway, as he remembered it was the last one on the street. The three men got out of the car, and closed the doors. A motorcycle was parked in the driveway, the Autobot symbol still visible but faded. Will ran his hand over the symbol. A woman walked around the corner, holding a flower pot. Her dark hair was cropped short above her shoulders, and her arms were bony. Her ribs were sticking out from underneath her white tank top. Will cleared his throat, and she looked up, "Jamielynn?" Her gaze shifted to each of them, and rested on Sam.

"Well, well well. Samuel Witwicky," Jamielynn said, less than friendly. She placed the flower pot down on the ground, and crossed her arms, "Fancy seeing you after three years," She walked towards the motorcycle and picked up a rag. She dipped it in a bucket of soapy water and began wiping it down.

"Yeah. Listen, we need your help."

"I don't care," she said, wiping the mirrors and adjusting them.

"Jamielynn please," Sam walked over to her, "I know you're still grieving, but we need to find Mikeala's sister."

"Half sister," she said, looking up at him, "Julie is Mikeala's half sister."

"Right. Half sister," Will walked over to her and placed his hands on the handle bars.

"Can you help us find Julie?" Jamielynn placed her cloth down.

"Follow me," She lead them inside her house, and into the living room. She motioned for them to sit down, and disappeared in the kitchen. Simmons walked around, and began looking at pictures. Moments later Jamielynn reappeared, holding a tray with lemonade on it. She placed it on the coffee table, and walked over to the book shelf. She scanned through the books, and pulled out a photo album. She walked over and sat down, placing the book on the table. Jamielynn began flipping through it, "Julie attended the University of Phoenix. She has a masters in engineering.

"Smart girl," Simmons said, picking up a glass of lemonade and sipped it.

"More than smart. A genius. But, she works at a bar in the heart of Vegas."

"Why?" Sam asked, "If she's an engineer, she could be working with NASA or some big plane business."

"I asked her the same question. She said because," Jamielynn answered, still flipping through pictures. She stopped, and took one out, "Here. This is a more recent one."

Julie had blond hair, and they could tell she was a natural blond. Her hair had every shade of blond, from almost white around her face to to light brown underneath. Her ice blues eyes were obviously one of her best features, along with her cheekbones that would make any model green with jealousy. Her skin was light tan all over, and her emerald green dress brought out her skin tone. She was obvisouly very fit, as her arms and legs were toned.

"Wow," Sam said, "She's...wow," Simmons chuckled. Will took the picture from Jamielynn, and looked at her.

"Where's the bar?"

_Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on, come on  
Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on, come on_

* * *

"Is this the right place?" Simmons asked, as they walked towards the entrance. On a neon sign it read 'Pussycats Adult Nightclub'. There was not many cars parked around, but they could hear the music blaring on the inside.

_Feels so good being bad (oh oh oh oh oh)  
There's no way I'm turning back (oh oh oh oh oh)  
Now the pain is my pleasure  
Cause nothing could measure (oh oh oh oh oh)_

"She works at a strip club?" Will asked, baffled.

_Love is great, love is fine (oh oh oh oh oh)  
Outta box, outta line (oh oh oh oh oh)  
The affliction of the feeling  
Leaves me wanting more (oh oh oh oh oh)_

"Apparently," Sam said, hearing the music and feeling the bass. They walked towards the door, and looked at each other. They nodded, and Simmons pushed open the door.

_Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care  
I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me_

They were greeted by loud music, and waitresses walking around in lingerie and corsets. The girls who were barely dressed were up on the stages, dancing around poles, swinging their hair around, and crawling on the stage. Older men, most likely rich, were whistling and throwing bills at them. One even stuck a bill in a girl's belt around her waist.

_Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care  
I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me_

"I guess we go sit down!" Simmons yelled over the music. Will nodded, and they weaved their way through the crowd and made it to a booth. It was right between the bar and one of the stages. Will took out the picture, and began scanning the faces of the women.

"So, is she dancing or waitressing?" he yelled over the music.

_Na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like-like it (Na na na na)  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it_

Sam looked around, trying to see if he could catch a glimpse of Julie anywhere in the crowd, "I can't see her! Maybe Jamielynn gave us the wron..."

"I found her," Simmons interrupted, pointing towards the bar. The music had slowed right down, and the dancers slowed their movements to more seductive movements.

_The mood is set  
So you already know what's next  
Tv on blast, turn it down, turn it down  
Don't want it to clash with my body screaming now_

Standing behind the bar, wearing a black bra with a vest over top and black skinny jeans, her back turned to them, was Julie. She was cleaing a glass, and when she finished placed it on the ledge. A few of the younger men that were watching the dancers made their way towards the bar.

_I know you hearin' it  
You got me moaning now  
I got a secret that I wanna show you oh  
I got a secret so I'mma drop 'em to the floor oh_

"What do we do? How do we approach her?"

"Sam, you do it," Simmons said, pushing Sam towards the bar. Sam rolled his eyes, and got up, walking towards the bar. He bumped into a red haired waitress.

"Sorry I didn't see you there," she just smiled at her, and he walked away. Her red eyes glowed, and she continued on her way.

_No teasin'  
You waited long enough  
Go deep  
I'mma throw it at ya  
Can't catch it  
Don't hold back  
You know I like it rough  
Know I'm feeling ya, huh  
Know you liking it huh_

Sam sat on one of the bar stools, and heard the men laughing.

"Come on sexy. What's your name?" Julie just smiled, and placed his drink on the ledge.

"You got a boyfriend?"

"I think you guys are a little bit drunk," They chuckled, and made their way back to their table. She turned to Sam, "What can I get you?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you," She smiled, and leaned forward.

"Yes, I am single, and no, you can't have my number."

_So why you standing over there with your clothes on  
Baby strip down for me go on take 'em off  
Don't worry baby I'mma meet you halfway  
Cause I know you wanna see me_

Sam chuckled, "Uh, I didn't want your number, but thanks for the tip," She grabbed a glass, and began cleaning it, "It's actually about...robots," She stopped, and looked at him, "And we need your help Julie."

"How do you know my name?" Sam held up a picture, "My mom right?" She shook her head, then looked at Sam again, "You're Sam...uh...Witlicky?"

"Um, Witwicky actually. Me and my friends," he pointed to Will and Simmons who waved, "Need your help to find Mega..."

"We'll talk after my shift," she said, "It ends at midnight so enjoy the show!"

* * *

Starscream slowed down, and came to a stop. This was the place Megatron had said. His holoform got out of the car, and saw the tank behind the tree line. He swallowed, and made his way towards the building. He pushed opened the door, it creeking loudly. Starscream closed the door, and was consumbed by darkness. He made his way towards the center of the building, and stopped. Megatron was standing with his back to him, shirtless. He was wearing black jeans with black motorcycle boots, the Decepticon insignia on his muscular back, "What do you want Megatron?" He turned around, smiling, "I came."

"Yes you did," Megatron began walking towards him, "Haven't you wondered why I chose you as my second-in-command and not any other Decepticon? It's because I sensed something in you," He began circling Starscream, "You were eccentric Starscream, and still are. I picked you because I saw potential in you."

"Liar," Starscream said, turning to face him, "You didn't see any of that in me. You saw someone who would do your bidding without a second thought," Megatron smiled.

"So true Starscream. And it was easy to convince you, by simply telling you that the Decepticons were like a family, and families help each other," He stopped, and grabbed Starscream's arm, pulling him close, "Plus..." Starscream grimaced and pulled away from him, "What? You used to love it when I was rough with you, remember?" Starscream turned away, and Megatron walked up close behind him. He placed both his hands on Starscream's shoulders, and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "And you still do."

Starscream grabbed Megatron, and flipped him over his head. The Decepticon Lord landed in his back, "Not anymore," Megatron sat up, rubbing his back, "I'm done with you," He turned to walk away, but was slammed into the wall. Megatron turned him to face him, their noses touching.

"I'm not done with you, Starscream," he snarled, tightening his grip, "As far as I'm concerned, we're still bonded."

_Shut up_

"No," Starscream said, pushing Megatron away. Megatron stumbled backwards. He looked at Starscream, and grabbed a chain that was on a table. He threw it, and it wrapped around Starscream's ankle. Megatron pulled it, and Starscream slammed into the concrete floor. He groaned, and felt Megatron's boot on his back.

_Shut your mouth and close the door_

Starscream pushed up, and Megatron fell on his back.

_I wanna, watch you take it off_

Megatron growled, and jumped up. He ran towards Starscream and wrapped the chain around his neck. He pulled back, and began chocking Starscream. Starscream gagged, and fell forward, Megatron standing over him. He smiled.

_I'm gonna, take a blindfold put it on_

Starscream pulled forward, then pushed back, knocking Megatron off his feet. Starscream unwrapped the chain, and rubbed his neck. Megatron got up, "Well, well," Starscream turned around, "You've gotten a lot stronger than the last time we fought."

_And then I drop the letter to the floor_

"What does that have to do with anything?" Starscream said, and Megatron smiled. He walked over to Starscream, and punched him in the nose. Starscream went flying backwards and into the wall. Megatron walked over, and grabbed him by the front of his jacket, and slammed him into the table. Starscream kicked him in the chest, and got up.

_I said shut up_

"How long are you going to keep this going on Starscream?" Megatron hissed, getting up. Starscream didn't answer, "Give in already."

"NO!" he yelled, and punched Megatron in the face.

_Turning the lights out  
Burnin' the candles  
And the mirror's gon' fog tonight  
Turning the lights out  
Tighten the handcuffs  
And the mirror's gon' fog tonight_

Megatron grabbed Starscream's fist, and twisted his arm, forcing him to the ground. Starscream yelled out in pain, and was on his knees. Megatron smiled, and tightened his grip, "Just say it Starscream, and I'll let go."

"Never," Starscream said through clenched teeth. He reverse head butted Megatron, and got up. Megatron grabbed him by the front again, but Starscream kicked him in the chest once again.

_My styletto on your neck_

Megatron fell onto the table, and Starscream stood away from him, breathing hard. Megatron began to laugh, "What?"

"You can't hurt me Starscream. You're a coward."

_Until I, tie your hands above the bed_

Starscream walked over to him, picked him up by his neck, and began slamming Megatron's face into the wall.

_You've got to, but boy don't pull the trigger yet_

"Weak," Megatron said, and shoved Starscream into the wall.

_Na na na, I haven't reloaded the clip  
No matter_

_Squeeze, hot, hold that pose  
You know I like it do it sweetheart, I'm the boss  
I'll let you get close to it  
I'm gonna make tonight a show  
Oh oh  
I'll make your love grenade explode_

"You're weak Starscream," Megatron whispered, and kissed him, pulling Starscream close to him.

_Turning the lights out  
Burnin' the candles  
And the mirror's gon' fog tonight  
Turning the lights out  
Tighten the handcuffs  
And the mirror's gon' fog tonight_

Starscream tried to push Megatron off of him, but the Decepticon Lord had a tight grip on his back. Starscream eventually just gave up, and began kissing Megatron back.

_Turning the lights out  
Burnin' the candles  
And the mirror's gon' fog tonight  
Turning the lights out  
Tighten the handcuffs  
And the mirror's gon' fog tonight_

* * *

Optimus felt something strange in his brother bond. He grimaced, as if he was feeling pain. He heard a voice whispering.

"Do you like pain Starscream?"

"Yes my master."

Optimus frowned, and closed his optics, trying to shut out the voices but it wasn't working. He heard someone hit the ground, and moaned, "You couldn't resist coming back for more, couldn't you?"

"No."

_Sex, love, control, vanity_

"And yet you tried to resist my hold on you. Why?"

"I...I didn't want the pain."

_Sex, love, control, vanity_

Optimus opened his optics, and realized that Starscream and Megatron were bonded. But...why could he feel it through his bond?

_Sex, love, control, vanity (And the mirror's gon' fog tonight)  
Sex, love, control, vanity (And the mirror's gon' fog tonight)  
Sex, love, control, vanity (And the mirror's gon' fog tonight)  
Sex, love, control, vanity (The mirror's gon' fog tonight)  
Vanity, vanity_

Optimus walked over to the bars, and looked out. He heard Megatron's voice once again.

"But you love the pain."

_Squeeze, hot, hold that pose  
You know I like it do it, sweetheart I'm the boss  
I'll let you get close to it  
I'm gonna make tonight a show  
Oh oh  
I'll make your love grenade explode  
Na na na_

"Yes, I do."

_Turning the lights out  
Burnin' the candles  
And the mirror's gon' fog tonight  
Turning the lights out  
Tighten the handcuffs  
And the mirror's gon' fog tonight  
Turning the lights out  
Burnin' the candles  
And the mirror's gon' fog tonight  
Turning the lights out  
Tighten the handcuffs  
And the mirror's gon' fog tonight  
And the mirror's gon' fog tonight  
And the mirror's gon' fog tonight_

* * *

Starscream was standing with his back to Megatron. Megatron walked over to him, and placed his arms around his waist, "The location of our hideout is on your radar now," he whispered, and let go. Starscream didn't say anything, just walked out of the building. The holoform got into the car, and disappeared. The engine started up, and drove back to the strip club to pick up Sam, Will, and Simmons.

And no one would notice he was gone.


	12. Happy Reunions

"Well that was a pleasant evening," Simmons said, stretching. Will got up, and grabbed his coat. Sam looked at the clock.

"Twelve ten," Julie made her way over to them, pulling her coat over her shoulders, "We ready to go?" She nodded. They all followed her out as she nodded to the bouncer.

"I'm going to warn you now," she said, as they approached the parking lot, "Bulkhead is a bit clumsy."

"Bulkhead?"

"My guardian," The silver Russo Balt pulled up to the parking lot. Will frowned.

"I thought we parked over there," he pointed to the main entrance, "Oh well," A black truck pulled up as well, and began transforming. Starscream transformed as well, and the black mech snarled at him. Her cannons came online and she fired at Starscream, causing the humans to duck for cover.

"I take it that's not Bulkhead!" Simmons yelled over the explosions. Julie shook her head, and Will grabbed her, pulling her aside as cement was blown up in the air. Julie looked around, and a giant green ATV pick up pulled up to the parking lot. It began transforming and soon another Autobot stood before them.

"Sorry I was late Julie, but..."

"Bulkhead look out!" Julie yelled. The bot turned and was knocked to the ground by Starscream. Starscream transformed into his jet, and grabbed the female Decepticon by her shoulders, throwing her into the air. Bulkhead got up, and saw he had sat on a car.

"My bad."

The female Decepticon pushed Starscream to the ground, and held her cannon out. She smiled, and placed a foot on his chest cavity, "Good bye."

She went rigid, and fell down next to Starscream, a giant hole in her back. Starscream looked up, and saw Prowl with his cannon smoking.

"Good bye," he said, and held out his hand for Starscream. Starscream grabbed it, and pulled himself up, "I always hated her," he said, then looked at Starscream, "Nice to see you again Starscream," Bulkhead grabbed both of them, and pulled them into a crushing hug.

"Thank Primus! I thought I was the only one left!"

"Bulkhead...can't...breathe..." Prowl wheeze.

"Oh! Sorry!" He let them go. Starscream rubbed his arm, then looked at Bulkhead.

"Why aren't you attacking me?"

"Well Optimus tol..."

"Optimus is still alive?" Prowl interrupted, "I thought he was..."

"Capture," Julie said. She looked at Bulkhead, "I guess we have a story to tell."

* * *

_Oh written in the stars  
A million miles away  
A message to the main  
Oohh  
Seasons come and go  
But I will never change  
And I'm on my way_

Sam sat in the car, staring out the windows. He looked over at Julie, who had her hands folded in her lap. Behind him sat Will and Simmons as Starscream, followed by Prowl and Bulkhead sped down the freeway.

"Two years ago, I was working at my uncle's ranch during the winter. He owns one in Colorado and one in California. He spends the winter at the one in California," said Julie, "I was leaving the stable when I spotted something in the snow. Curious, I went over to see what it was. It was Optimus, and he was badly injured. I managed to get him into the barn, where all the tools and machins were. I fixed him up. He told me his name, what he was, and what had happened to him.

_Two Years Ago_

"Come to face your death, brother?" Megatron sneered as he stepped towards Optimus.

"I'm the one you want Megatron," Optimus said, his battle mask coming down, "But I'm not giving in without a fight!"

_Present_

"So, they began fighting, and Megatron was winning. However, Optimus reached up and grabbed one of Megatron's optics, and pulled it out. While Megatron was on the ground, Optimus managed to slip away. He was losing a lot of energon, but managed to make it far away," Julie said, "He had these data chips on him that he was trying to figure out. I let him stay in the barn, and while I fixed my uncle's machines, he worked on the data chips. He even let me help him sometimes. We became really close friends. Optimus have me the data chips the night he disappeared. He went outside, and never came back in," She took out the data chips, "Optimus couldn't figure out the message, but the parts he did figure out mentioned a Freefall and 'energon source.'"

Starscream came to a screeching halt, throwing the passengers forward. He spun around, and drove off the road, Bulkhead and Prowl behind him. Starscream's doors opened, and he threw the humans out, "Hey!" Simmons protested, getting up, "What the hell Starscream?" Prowl and Bulkhead transformed. Starscream didn't say anything, just transforming into the jet, and flew off, leaving them behind. Bulkhead looked at Prowl.

"What's got into him?"

"Freefall is the sparkling that Starscream, Bumblebee and Ratchet raised," Bulkhead frowned, and Prowl sighed, "I guess I have a story to tell as well."

* * *

Starscream followed the directions that Megatron had given him. He landed on the ground, and saw that there at least five Decepticons patrolling. He looked around, and saw a hole near the back. Quietly, he crept over there and knelt down. Starscream brushed the snow away, and saw the hole lead to a cell. He carefully moved rocks out of the way, and jumped down in the cell.

Arcee stirred, and looked over her shoulder. She saw a form in the cell, and sat up. She squinted, then gasped, "Starscream!" Starscream turned his head, and saw her.

"Arcee!" He ran over, and helped her up. She threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh thank Primus," she whispered. Starscream looked over her shoulder, and saw Bumblebee. He let Arcee go, and walked over to Bumblebee.

"Bee," he said, knudging the bot. Bumblebee opened one optic, then sat up. Starscream helped him up, "You alright?" The bot nodded, and looked over at Arcee, "We need to get out of here."

"Optimus is here as well," Arcee said, as Starscream walked over to the door of the cell, and kicked it down, "Over there," She pointed to the farthest cell. Starscream walked over, and looked in. Optimus was leaning against the wall.

"Optimus. You're alive," Optimus turned, and saw Starscream. He smiled, and pulled himself up. Walking over to the bars, he grabbed Starscream's hand and shook it.

"As are you," he said softly. Starscream pulled the door off its hinges, and Optimus walked out. Arcee smiled at him, "Let's get out of here."

"Wait. Where's Freefall?"

"He escaped through the vent. I'm hoping he's somewhere safe," Starscream looked around.

"I need to find him," They made their way out of the jail, and to the main level. They stopped, and Arcee leaned around the corner. Decepticons were everywhere.

"They're everywhere. Thrust, Lugnut, Blitzwing, Destroyer, Prowler, Hook, Shockwave, Sunstorm, Ravage, Barricade, plus others outside."

"I thought Lugnut and Blitzwing were dead," Starscream said. Arcee shook her head.

"They switched back to the Decepticons, as did Prowler and Destroyer. Once they found out The Fallen was still alive, they knew were their loyalties were," Bumblebee nodded in agreement. Optimus looked around.

"We're outnumbered," he said, as they scanned for another way out.

Shockwave walked over to the monitor by them, and began typing on the keyboard. He looked up, and saw Starscream, then looked back down. He helm jerked back up, and was blown backwards, "So much for sneaking out," Arcee said, her cannons coming online. Optimus' battle mask came down.

"Let's do this."

* * *

Megatron sat in his office, looking over data pads. Behind him, Freefall was locking in a small cage, still. There was a knock on his door, "Come in," Sunstorm rushed in, holding his arm. Megatron got up.

"Megatron, they've escaped, and Starscream's with them," Megatron glanced over his shoulder at Freefall, and smiled.

"Just as planned," he said softly, and turned towards the cage.

"My Lord, orders?" Megatron unlocked the cage and took out Freefall, the youngling limp in his arms.

"Fight them, but do not kill any of them, understood? And make sure no Decepticon attacks Optimus," Sunstorm bowed.

"Yes my Lord."

* * *

Starscream fired his cannon at Prowler, sending the Decepticon backwards, "Why aren't they hurting you Optimus?" Optimus threw Thrust to the side,

"If they hurt me, they hurt Megatron!"

Megatron stepped out of the shadows, and watched the battle below. His optics scanned the crowd, and he spotted Starscream. He smiled a little, and walked towards the edge of the platform. The Decepticons began forming a tight circle around the Autobots, and held their cannons at them. Megatron held up his hand, and they lowered their cannons. Arcee turned towards Megatron, and glared at him, "Well done Starscream. You managed to free the Autobots. Well done.`

"Where's Freefall?" Starscream asked. Megatron smiled, and held up the limp youngling. Starscream clenched his claws in a fist, "Let him go."

"And why should I do that?" Starscream was silent, "Here's what's going to happen. Either you tell me where the energon source is, or I'll tear Freefall in half with you watching. Your choice," Optimus placed a hand on Starscream's shoulder. Starscream stayed silent. Megatron walked to the left side of the platform, "I see you need a bit of encourgament," He placed Freefall down on the ground, and placed a foot on top of his chest cavity. He took a hold of Freefall's arm, and pulled a bit. Starscream didn't bugde, "Hmm," Megatron bent down, and hit the youngling. Freefall's optics came online, and he looked around. He saw Starscream.

"Starscream!" Starscream felt his spark tugging at him, but he stood still. Megatron bent down, and began pulling on Freefall's arm, causing the youngling to scream in pain. Starscream closed his optics. Arcee looked over at Starscream.

"Just tell him. Please!" Starscream opened his optics, and looked up at Megatron.

"Fine. I'll tell you," Megatron let go of Freefall's arm, and kicked him to the side.

"Well?" Megatron said, arms crossed. Starscream smirked.

Optimus shot his cannon at a panel on the wall. A gas was released, blocking all the Decepticons' vision. They began coughing while Starscream transformed, and flew up to where Megatron was. He punched the Decepticon Lord in the nasal plasting, and picked up Freefall. He shot off into the air, while Optimus, Arcee, and Bumblebee transformed and drove out of the base.

* * *

"He just flew off?" Wheeljack yelled, after Prowl told him about Starscream, "Where did he go?" Prowl shrugged, and leaned against the table.

"I don't know. He just le..." Skids ran in the room, followed by Mudflap.

"Yo! Bossman is back!" Prowl and Wheeljack looked at each other, then followed the twins out of the room.

Everyone was standing in the main hangar, as Optimus, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Starscream drove up to the base. Prowl smiled, and walked towards Optimus. They transformed. Freefall clung to Starscream, feeling the familiar warmth of his spark. Starscream held Freefall close, and Bumblebee walked over to him. Freefall looked at Bumblebee, and held out his arms. The young scout took the youngling from Starscream, and held him close to his spark. Skids and Mudflap were clinging to Optimusm as the leader of the Autobots tried to pry them off. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were by Arcee, patting her on the shoulders.

After Optimus pulled the twins off of him, he looked at Wheeljack, "Wheeljack, it's been too long," Wheeljack grabbed Optimus' hand.

"It has been. I'm glad you're alright," Optimus looked over at Julie, and smiled at her. Bulkhead was standing behind her, and he nodded at Optimus, "Now..."

They heard the sound of someone limping, and all turned to the entrance of the hangar. A cane came out of the darkness, then followed by Ratchet. Freefall looked over Bumblebee's shoulder, and his optics lit up.

"Ratchet!"

He jumped down from Bumblebee's arms, and ran over to Ratchet. He wrapped his tiny arms around Ratchet's legs, squeezing them. Ratchet bent down, and scooped Freefall into his arms, holding the youngling close. Starscream felt a wave of relief wash over him. Optimus looked back at Starscream, then at Ratchet. Ratchet looked up at Optimus.

"Medbay. Now," Optimus chuckled, and walked by his old friend, patting his shoulder. Ratchet looked at Bumblebee and Arcee, "That means you two as well!" Arcee and Bumblebee laughed as they walked by him. Freefall looked up at Ratchet.

"Me too?" Ratchet's gaze softened.

"Yes, you too," He turned, and made his way towards the medbay. Wheeljack shook his helm.

"I guess I should help him," he said, and followed Ratchet into the medbay, with Jolt at his heels.


	13. Spies

Julie finished patching up Freefall's last wound, and wiped her hands clean of energon. Ratchet limped over with the help of his cane, "Well Julie, I'm officially impressed. You are good with machines," Julie got up, and picked up a wrench.

"Would Optimus ever lie to you?" she asked, walking over to Bumblebee.

"I'll refrain from answering that question," Ratchet said, chuckling. Julie climbed onto Bumblebee's outstretched hand, and he brought her up to his shoulder. She leaned in, and began looking at his throat, "Whoa. Major damage done here," She gently touched the wires, "I'm not hurting you, am I Bee?"

_"No pain, no game," _was the bot's reply. Wheeljack chuckled, and listened to Arcee's spark beat.

"Hmm, everything seems stable now Arcee," he said, and wrote notes down on a data pad, "Jolt, how's Optimus?"

"Stable sir," the young medic said. Optimus stood up, and walked over to Ratchet. He placed his hand on the bot's shoulder, and squeezed it.

"Why not take a break Ratchet?"

"What? There's still piles and piles of paperwork to do, not to men..." Optimus gave him a look, and Ratchet sighed, "Oh alright. A little break wouldn't hurt," He picked up his cane, and Freefall jumped off the examination table.

"Can we go for a walk Ratchet? Like we used to? Please?" Ratchet nodded, and held out his hand for the youngling to take. Prowl chuckled.

"Awe. Ratch's got a spark after all," Ratchet glanced over his shoulder.

"For that comment, your next check-up will be very painful," Prowl fell silent while the others laughed. Julie smiled, and began working on Bumblebee again.

"Optimus, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything," he said, walking over to where Wheeljack was.

"Where did Starscream get the scars on his chest cavity?" Optimus frowned, "They look old, but you can still notice them," Wheeljack looked up from the paperwork.

"Probably just old battle scars," Julie turned to face him, hands on her hips.

"Not likely. I've seen Bulkhead's battle scars, and they look nothing like that. The ones on Starscream look like scratches, like humans would get if they were mating," Wheeljack's optics went wide.

"Starscream? Having a spark mate? Ridiculous."

"Julie may have a point," Optimus said, as he picked up one of the files. Wheeljack looked up at him, "I recorded something I heard Megatron said to Starscream," He played back the conversation.

_"You like the pain, don't you Starscream? You like how it feels."_

_"Yes...master..."_

_"And you deserve it, don't you?"_

_"Always...Lord Megatron..."_

"Wait just a minute," Wheeljack said, standing up, "Are you saying that..._Megatron _is Starscream's spark mate?" Optimus nodded.

_"Turning the lights out, burnin' the candles, and the mirror's gon' fog tonight," _Bumblebee said, using his radio.

"But...I thought Fuse is...was.. Megatron's mate," Arcee said, arms crossed.

"Only a cover up. A good one though," Optimus said. Julie jumped down off of Bumblebee.

"I'm going to see if the guys need help with anything," she said, and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Prowl turned to Optimus.

"You don't think that Starscream...with Megatron to get the location of the Decepticon base, do you?" he asked. Optimus sighed.

"If they are bonded, and Megatron used the information as bait, then it is possible."

_"Strong words in the staffroom, the accusations fly," _Bumblebee said, standing up.

"Bumblebee's right. We're just making assumptions, and not getting anywhere with it," Arcee said, walking towards the door.

"And how do you suppose we get this information?" She turned to face them, and smiled.

"Leave that to me."

* * *

Arcee walked into the main hangar, and spotted Starscream out driving around, the twins on his tail. She transformed, and drove off towards them. Skids and Mudflap were smacking into each other while Starscream kept pulling ahead. Arcee pulled up next to him, "Hey Starscream. Optimus has just assigned watch duties, and guess who's first?"

"Me, I take it?" the car said, as they rounded the corner.

"Yup. And me. He wants it done in pairs for safety," Starscream and Arcee sped off towards the gate, "I also wanted to save you from the twins," she said, with a chuckle. The two drove past the gate, and out on the perimeter.

They transformed, and began their patroll. Arcee was thinking about how to ask Starscream about the bond, but she didn't want to directly ask him. Arcee stopped, and looked at Starscream, "So..." He stopped, and turned around. She sighed, "I'm just going to come out and ask you straight up, even though I don't want to. Is Megatron your spark mate?" Starscream was taken back by this question. He looked away, and towards the sky, "Optimus overheard when he gave you the location of the Decepticon base, and the things you two were saying made us..."

"Yes, it's true," Starscream said softly, and started walking again. Arcee ran to catch up with him.

"So, why Megatron?" Starscream stopped.

"I didn't chose Megatron. He chose me," Arcee waited for him to continue as they started walking again, "He called me up to his office one day, and started off by saying how well I was doing my job as his second-in-command. This was before I wanted to be the leader. I used to adore Megatron, worshipping the ground he walked on."

"So what happened?" Starscream chuckled.

"You know how sometimes you get tired of someone after a while. I started to hate Megatron after we bonded. The first couple times, I was ok with it, but after a while I started to hate myself, for sinking that low. Megatron started to notice, and he didn't like that at all. He became violent," Arcee nodded slowly, "So violent, that it pushed me to wnat to kill him. I'd never felt such rage towards anyone in a long time. He still forced us to bond sometimes, because he wanted to make sure he could still control me."

"He controls you?" Arcee asked, as they rounded the corner of the fence.

"Not directly, but, as you know, he used that as a way to get what he wants. He had information I wanted, and that was the only way he would give it to me. I've tried to break it, but nothing works."

"So why did he parade around with Fuse on his arm if you are his actual spark mate?" Starscream chuckled again.

"He was using her. Fuse didn't care. She was helm over heels in love with him while to her, she was a way to stop suspicion. A lot of the Decepticons had suspicions, especially Thundercracker and Skywarp, but with Fuse, everything seemed normal to them," Arcee nodded. They turned another corner, and Starscream stopped.

"Is everything alright?" Arcee asked, stopping as well, "It seems like there's a lot on your mind lately. It's not just the bond, is it?" Starscream walked close to her, and leaned in.

"You have to keep this between me and you," he whispered. Arcee nodded, and Starscream looked around, making sure no one was around, "I'm Freefall's creator," Arcee's optics went wide.

"What? How?"

"Mikeala," Arcee was taken back by this, "We didn't...like...bond or whatever the humans call it, but because she has Cybertronian in her, all it took was a bit of energon for Freefall to start growing. Ratchet knows, because he confronted me about it. We were talking one night, and she had a cut on her arm. She climbed up onto my hand to sit while we talked, and I was leaking energon and it got in her cut. That's how he was created," Arcee looked around, then back at Starscream.

"Are you going to tell Freefall?" she asked quietly. Starscream leaned back against a tree.

"I don't know. I want to, but...giving the circumstances I don't think it'd be a good idea. With me and Megatron still bonded, he'd figure that out and well..." Arcee nodded.

"If we left Earth, and the Decepticons behind, you could tell him," Starscream nodded.

"I want to tell him. I want to have a guardian who loves him and cares for him, not someone like Lockdown who abused me," Arcee placed a hand on his shoulder.

Little did they know, they were being watched. Oh yes, watched, by a stylish Decepticon, who smiled as they continued patrolling the perimeter. He crept quietly back to the road, and transformed.

"Megatron will absolutely _love _this information."


	14. Spy Hunting

The full moon shone brightly, illuminating the freeway. There was no traffic, and it was dead silent. No one would be out on a night like this. There was fog and rain, puddles created on the freeway. Even the ducks were inside. No, this weather wasn't fit for anyone, except for a lone car that came tearing down the freeway, splashing water on the side of the road.

_Now I've never been one to dance  
But we got something going on in my pants  
It's like I'm stuck in a trance  
And I better take advantage  
Who knows when I'll get another chance  
I feel like Breakin' 2  
Electric boogaloo  
You play Kelly, I'll be O-zone  
Travie Lax and Taio Cruz_

The custom red aftermarket Aston Martin DBS tore down the freeway, music blaring from the speakers. The red paint was glimmering in the rain. The car had obviously been buffed, and the silver rims reflected the moonlight. It drove with ease down the freeway, like it was skating on ice. The car passed a sign that indicated how many miles until Boston and it chuckled. The car drove by a gas station, but stopped. It backed up, almost like it was examining itself in the glass.

"Hello handsome."

_Now I know I'm gun' get down on the floor  
Experiencing what you can't ignore  
But something bout this beat has got me hooked  
Come over here and take a closer look_

It sped off towards Boston, a dirt cloud behind it. The car pulled onto the off ramp to enter Boston, and slowed down to obey the speed limit.

As if speed limits meant anything to him.

_Cause I can't get enough  
I can't get enough  
I can't stay on the ground, whoa  
I can't get enough  
I can't get enough  
__This is taking me now_

The car stopped at a red light, waiting for it to turn green. Pedestrians had stopped what they were doing, just to stare. The light turned green, and the car eased forward. It turned down a dark street, and towards the forest. The car slowed right down when it hit the grass and dirt.

It didn't want to get the rims dirty.

_It's taking me higher, higher  
Hgher off the ground  
It's taking me higher, higher  
Higher off the ground_

It came to a stop, and switched off the headlights. Megatron and Thrust stepped out of the shadows. Megatron had his arms crossed, and was not impressed, "You're late," he said, taking a step forward.

"Sorry," the car said, and transformed. Thrust whistled.

"New paint Knock Out?" The red Decepticon, Knock Out, smiled, and did a little turn.

"Nice, isn't it?" Megatron growled, and grabbed Knock Out's arm, pulling him down, "Hey! Watch the paint!"

"You'll have more than fixing a paint job to worry about fixing if you don't stop galavanting all over the towns and start acting like a Decepticon," he snarled, "Now, my faithful spy, what information do you have for me?"

"It seems the medic, Ratchet, is it?" Megatron nodded, "Well, Ratchet has recovered nicely from his injuries you gave him," Megatron's optics narrowed, "However, I did find out a nice piece of information about Starscream. I heard him tell that motorcycle bot, whatever her name is."

"What did you hear?" Megatron asked, letting go of Knock Out's arm. The bot checked over the paint, then looked at Megatron.

"Starscream is Freefall's creator, or father, as the fleshings call them," Megatron's optics widdened.

"Really?" He looked towards the harbour, "This information could be used as persuassion."

"For what?" Thrust asked. Megatron smiled.

"Why, to tell us where the energon source is. He obvisouly knows where it is, and we just need to twist his arm to get him to squeal."

"You'll do more than twist his arm, my Lord. Won't you force him to..._bond?_" Megatron spun around, grabbed Knock Out, pinning him against a tree.

"What...did...you...say?" he snarled, squeezing the Decepticon's vocal processor.

"I also heard...Starscream confirm to...the motorcycle...that you two...are bonded...and how it happened..." Knock Out wheezed. Megatron leaned in close, staring into Knock Out's optics.

"Do not...repeat what you heard about that to _anyone,_ understand?" he hissed in his auditory receptor, "Or I'll ruin your nice paint job," Knock Out nodded.

"Of course...my Lord...your secret...is safe with me..." he wheezed, and Megatron dropped him on the ground. Thrust frowned at Megatron. He obviously hadn't heard what Knock Out had said. Megatron turned towards the harbour, deep in thought.

"What are you thinking, my Lord?" Thrust asked. Megatron smiled.

"I think it's time we pay our friend Freefall another visit."

_Ain't no turning back (Ohh ohh)  
My heart's gone neon black (Ohh ohh)  
Just can't get it back on track (Ohh ohh)  
My heart's gone neon black (Ohh ohh)  
Ain't no turning back_

* * *

Julie sat at Ratchet's desks, sorting through papers. Will poked his head in, a cup of coffee in his hand. He knocked on the door, but she didn't look up. Will walked into the room, and over to the desk. He waved his hand in front of her face. Julie looked up, and took out her headphones, "Sorry," she said, turning off her iPod, "I had my ears in. That's what my mom says," Will smiled, and sat down on the desk, holding out the cup.

"I figured you might need a little boost. You've been on the go since we got here," She took the coffee from him, and took a sip, "First it was helping Wheeljack and Jolt, then it was fixing some of the weapons, and now you're sorting papers. Do you ever stop?" he asked. Julie smiled at him, and leaned back in the chair.

"I figured I'd help Ratchet out a bit. I highly doubt Optimus is going to let him work as much as he was before. Besides," she placed the cup down and picked up a file, "All these files need to be sorted," Will looked down at one, and picked it up. He placed it in the drawer.

"Let me help you then."

He got off the desk, and pulled up a chair. Julie placed half the pile in front of him, and they began sorting in silence. They heard laughter in the hallway, and Ratchet limped in. He looked up, "Oh Julie, Will. I didn't even see you," he said, still chuckling. He saw all the files placed in piles, "Oh you're sorting the files. Thank you so much," he said, and limped over to his tools, "You cleaned my tools as well?"

"Yup. All clean and ready to be used," Julie said, sipping more of her coffee. Ratchet examined them, and limped over to a cabinet. Will looked up.

"How was your walk with Freefall?" Ratchet turned to him, an energon cube in his hand.

"Very relaxing. Freefall spotted some of the wildlife, and tried to pick up a rabbit, but it ran away from him," he said this with a smile. Julie placed a file down on the desk.

"You care about him a lot, don't you?" Ratchet nodded.

"I don't know what I would ever do if something happened to him," Ratchet coughed, "Excuse me."

"You sound worse Ratchet," Will said, standing up. Ratchet shook his head.

"I'm fine. Just...tired," he coughed again. Will and Julie exchanged glances, "Why don't you two take off? I'll finish this myself," They stood up, and left the room. Ratchet looked at the files, and sighed. He limped over to his desk, and sat down in his chair, staring at them. He looked around the room, and felt his spark slowly fading.

_Ain't no turning back (Ohh ohh)  
My heart's gone neon black (Ohh ohh)  
Just can't get it back on track (Ohh ohh)  
My heart's gone neon black (Ohh ohh)  
Ain't no turning back_

He felt a cannon on the back of his helm, and sat up straight, "Where's Freefall?" Megatron's voice hissed in his auditory receptors. Ratchet turned around, and was staring right into the glowing red optics, "And...his father?" Ratchet's optics went wide.

"How...how do you know?" Megatron smiled, and struck Ratchet across the helm, sending the bot into the wall. Ratchet slumped to the ground.

"The same way I know you recovered," Megatron said, Knock Out coming out from behind him. Ratchet looked up, "I have spy," Knock Out smiled at him, and walked over to Ratchet. He stepped on his chest cavity.

"Optimus may have bots patrolling, but they don't do a very good job," he said, leaning down, "Because no one found me," He struck Ratchet, knocking the bot out. Knock Out looked around, and down at the files.

"Where's Freefall?" Megatron asked, walking over to him. Knock Out looked down at one of the files.

"In his room, asleep."

_Make your rules like a game show  
But it ain't what I came for  
'nother night out in the blur  
And I've become a renegade_

Megatron and Knock Out left the medbay, leaving Ratchet on the floor. Knock Out stopped him, and looked around, "This way," he said, pointing down the left hallway. They made their way down towards Freefall's room, and Knock Out opened the door.

The youngling was lying on his bed, asleep. Megatron smiled, and walked over to him. He gently touched the bot's head, and Freefall woke up. He rolled over, and rubbed his optics, "Bee?" His optics went wide, and he stood up. Megatron smiled at him.

"Hello Freefall. You remember me, don't you?" Freefall backed into the wall, with Megatron towering over him. Knock Out leaned out and looked in the hallway. Arcee and Elita were walking down the hallway, talking and laughing.

"Uh, not to rush you Lord Megatron, but we got two female bots coming down the hallway, towards us," he hissed, closing the door, and walking over to Megatron. Megatron growled, and scooped up the youngling, covering his mouth so he couldn't scream. Knock Out opened the window, and he jumped out, followed by Megatron.

Arcee opened the door to Freefall's room, and looked in, "Huh. I though Bee said he put Freefall to bed," she said, looking around.

"Let's go double check with Bee," Elita said, looking around the room. They made their way back to the main part of the base, "Bee, are you sure you put Freefall to bed?" Bumblebee nodded slowly, "He wasn't there."

"What?" Starscream asked, standing up. Arcee's optics shifted to him, and she gave him a look. Starscream slowly sat back down, "He...he must be playing hide and seek again," Arcee opened a private com link with Starscream.

_/Starscream. You need to control yourself./_

_/Arcee, Freefall is my youngling./_

_/I know that, but how do you think the others will react, especially Sam?/_

They heard a groan, and Ratchet limped into the room. The look he had on his face made both sets of twins cower in fear.

"Where...is that fragging glitch-head?" he spat. Jolt looked at Wheeljack, optics wide.

"Side or Sunny?" Prowl asked. The twins whimpered, and cling to each other.

"No. Megatron," he said, looking around, "That slag head Megatron and his new second-in-command Knock Out snuck into the base," Arcee looked at Starscream, "Wait...what's going on?"

"Freefall's missing," Arcee said, her optics wide. Ratchet stood up straight.

"Megatron has him," he whispered.

_Ain't no turning back (Ohh ohh)  
My heart's gone neon black (ohh ohh)  
Just can't get it back on track (Ohh ohh)  
My heart's gone neon black (Ohh ohh)  
Ain't no turning back_

Prowl looked out the window, and saw the red Decepticon. Knock Out had his back to them, unaware of what was going, "Knock Out is still here," he said, and all the bots got up.

"What, you're just going to attack him?" Julie asked. They turned and looked at her.

"He has Freefall," Skids said. Julie got up, and looked out the window.

"Bulkhead, is that tracker still on him?" Bulkhead walked over to the screens, and typed.

"Yup," Julie smiled, and turned to them.

"Instead of attacking him, why don't we track the spy?" she asked, leaning against the window sill.

"How will that help Freefall?" Sunstreaker asked, "Megatron has him."

"We capture Knock Out, and force him to reveal the location of the base. Knock Out is more self-centered than Sunstreaker and Sideswipe put together. No offense," she said, looking at the twins.

"It's true."

"We are self-centered, but Knock Out is way worse," Optimus walked in the room, with Elita behind him.

"So, are you saying, we capture Knock Out, and in order to make him talk, we scratch up his paint?" Julie smiled.

"That's exactly what we do."

_Overload, gotta let go  
Nothing new, like an echo  
Driving down a one-way street  
And I've become a renegade_

_Anywhere I go, no I ain't at home (No oh)  
All I see is faces I don't know  
And now I know, I'm on my own (Ohh ohh)  
And on and on and on the feeling grows_

* * *

The silver Stingray pulled up to the club, and Julie stepped out, her midnight blue dress shimmering in the light, "So this is where Knock Out spends his nights when he's not spying," Sideswipe said. Julie turned to face him.

"Apparently so," she said, and bent down, "You remember where you have to wait?" The car revved its engine, "Good," She turned back to the club, "Let's do this."

_I hear footsteps on the concrete  
Baby that's my heartbeat  
And I'll never get it back_


	15. Break You

Knock Out leaned back in the booth, a smile across his holo face. The Autobots had been completely unprepared for the attack, and now Megatron had Freefall. The Fallen could now proceed with his plan, without any problems from the Autobots. They didn't even know where the Decepticon's base was, and Knock Out planned to keep it that way. For as long as it took The Fallen's plan to be a success.

Knock Out picked up his glass, and swirled his whiskey around, the ice clinking against the glass. Now, he could relax, and take time for himself. His red eyes scanned the crowd, and stopped when he spotted her.

Damn, she was hot.

_Everybody's looking for love-oh  
Ain't that the reason you're at this club-oh  
You ain't gon find it dancin' with him-oh  
I got a better solution for you girl-oh_

Julie felt Knock Out's eyes on her back, and made her way towards the bar. She pulled up a bar stool, and sat down, _"We see you Julie," _Optimus' voice came in loud and clear through her earring. Wheeljack had designed them so she could talk without having to touch it and giving away to Knock Out that she was working with the Autobots, _"Knock Out is looking right at you."_

_Just leave with me now say the word and we'll go  
I'll be your teacher I'll show you the ropes  
You'll see a side of love you've never known  
I can see it going down going down_

Optimus and Bulkhead were seated in a booth not far from the bar, watching the scene.

"I can feel his eyes," she said, not looking over her shoulder. The bar tender came over, and placed a dry martini in front of her, "I didn't order anything yet."

"It's from the gentleman in the booth," Julie looked over her shoulder. Knock Out held up his glass, and smiled.

_In my head I see you all over me  
In my head you fufill my fantasy  
My head you'll be screamin' ohhhhh  
In my head it's going down  
My head it's going down  
In my head, yeah  
In my head, oh yeah_

_"What are you going to do?" _Julie picked up her drink, and stood up.

"Start the plan."

She made her way across the dance floor, carefull avoiding couples as they danced, and to Knock Out's booth. He looked up, "Is this seat taken?" she asked, the light outlining her silouette. Knock Out shook his head.

"Always free when a beautiful young woman like yourself is present," he said, and she took a seat next to him, "I've never seen you here before. Did you come with someone?"

_Some dudes know all the right things to say-A  
When it comes down to it, it's all just game-Yea  
Instead of talking lemme demonstrate-Yea  
Get down to business and skip 4 play-A_

"No, I'm by myself," Julie said, sipping her drink, "What about you?"

"I alwasy fly solo," he said, placing an arm on the back of the booth, "but I never leave alone," His arm slid down onto her shoulders. Julie glanced at his arm, then smiled at him.

"I believe that."

"What's your name?"

"Julie."

"Oliver," Knock Out said, and kissed the back of her hand.

_Just leave with me now say the word and we'll go  
I'll be the teacher I'll show you the ropes  
You'll see a side of love you've never known  
I can see it going down going down_

A few feet away, Optimus and Bulkhead were watching the scene unfolding before them, "Sideswipe, are you in position?"

_"Yes sir," _came the bot's reply, _"I'm parker besides him."_

"Good," Bulkhead turned to Optimus, "We'll let you know when they leave."

"I really want to go over there and smash his slagging head in," Bulkhead said, making a fist with his hand.

"Patience."

Knock Out had his hand on Julie's knee and they were laughing. Julie leaned in close and whispered something in his ear. They got up and made their way to the dance floor.

_Dance_

The dj had started playing an upbeat song, and soon everyone began to dance. Optimus watched as Knock Out wrapped his arms around Julie's waist, and they moved closer together.

_Back door cracked we don't need a key  
We get in for free, no vip sleaze  
Drink that kool-aid follow my lead  
Now you're one of us, you're coming with me_

He twirled Julie around, and brought her close to him. Optimus tried to imagine how Megatron would react if he saw Knock Out. His brother was always yelling at the Decepticon to smarten up.

_It's time to kill the lights  
And shut the dj down_

Julie leaned in and whispered something in Knock Out's ear, and soon they made their way towards the door, "Optimus," Bulkhead said, snapping Optimus out of his thoughts. Optimus looked up.

"Sideswipe, be ready. They're coming towards you."

_This place about to-_

* * *

_Tonight we're taking over  
No one's getting out_

Julie laughed as she and Knock Out walked towards his car. Julie stopped, and whistled, "Nice car," He smiled, and opened the door for her.

"Ladies first."

_This place about to-_

Julie got in the car, and took something out of her purse. Knock Out got in the driver's seat, and closed the door. Next to them, Sideswipe had started his engine, his lights turning on. Knock Out looked over and saw the car.

"Nice car," he said, and didn't see Julie placed the wires on the dashboard, or flick the switch.

_Blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place abou to blow_

The holo form disappeared, and Julie got out of the car. The red car transformed, and Knock Out slumped to the ground, unconsious. Sideswipe transformed as well. Optimus and Bulkhead walked over.

"Let's get him back to base," Optimus said, as Bulkhead and Sideswipe picked up the unconsious Decepticon, "Ratchet is waiting."

* * *

Knock Out groaned, and opened his optics, his vision blurry. He looked in the far corner of the room, and saw Julie. She wasn't wearing the dress anymore, but black pants and a white long sleeve shirt. He shook his helm, and felt his arms and legs being held back. He looked down, and saw he was bound to a table, "Is this your way of getting what you want?" he asked, smiling. Julie said nothing, and switched on the light switch.

"Hello Knock Out."

_I'm about to break you_

Knock Out saw Starscream walk out from behind him, along with Ratchet. The medic walked over to a table, and began looking through his tools. Starscream stood in front of Knock Out, his arms crossed in front of him, "Well well. Commander Starscream. You're still alive after all these years," Starscream said nothing, "What? No hello?"

"How did you find the Autobot base?"

"This is what this is about?" he asked, and looked over at Julie, "You. You were very convincing. I applaud you. And using a nice car to distract me. Very well played, but I'm not going to break," Starscream smirked.

"We shall see."

_Ha ha ha_

Ratchet walked over, and was holding a tool with a pointed end, "Here's how this is going to work, Knock Out," he said, "We ask questions, you tell us what we want to know. If you don't, well, your paint job will pay," Knock Out's optics widdened.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

_Slammin' doors and breakin' plates  
Somethin' else I'd rather break  
Johnny boy it's time to take it like a man-man-man_

"How did you find the Autobot base?" Starscream asked. Knock Out said nothing, and Ratchet placed the tip of the tool against Knock Out's chest plating. Slowly, Ratchet began to drag it down, a scratch appearing in the paint.

"OK! I followed Wheeljack."

"And how did you find Wheeljack?"

"It was by accident I found him. He was out, and I noticed the Autobot insignia on him, so I followed him."

"What does The Fallen want with Freefall?"

"You haven't figure that out yet?" Knock Out sneered, "He's your son!" Ratchet and Starscream glanced at each other, "I said..."

"He knows already," Starscream said. Julie quietly left the room.

_Take my love  
Before I go  
Cause you should know  
I'm about to break you hard_

"Well, I guess that's why," Ratchet began scratching his paint again, "HEY I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!"

"No you're not," Ratchet said, and stopped. There was a giant scratch down the front of Knock Out's chest cavity, "What does The Fallen and Megatron really want with Freefall?"

"They know he can lead them to the energon source," Knock Out said. Starscream looked at Ratchet, and left the room. Ratchet placed the tool down, and followed him, "HEY! DON'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!"

* * *

"Ratchet, if Megatron knows that Freefall can lead him to the source, we're fragged," Starscream said, as they made their way towards the main hangar, "We can't stay here any longer," Ratchet stopped.

"Are...are you suggesting we just leave Earth?"

"Yes."

"We can't just do that Starscream," They turned, and saw Optimus standing in the doorway, "The humans needs us."

"Freefall needs to be away from Megatron. If we leave, Megatron should follow and we can take this war some place else. I'm not risking him getting hurt," Starscream. Optimus walked over to him.

"Because he is your son?" Starscream's optics went wide, and he saw all the bots and humans staring at him, "Why didn't you tell us?" Starscream turned away.

"I...I thought it would be the best way to protect him."

"Well now Megatron knows that Freefall is your son, and we are going to be royally fragged now," Sunstreaker said, his voice less than friendly. His twin nodded.

"Even though I want to stay on Earth as much as you Optimus, I think Starscream is right. We need to leave Earth. And the sooner, the better."

"How exactly do you expect us to leave?" Ratchet asked. Bulkhead looked at Julie, who nodded, "There's no space bridge..."

"Actually," Bulkhead said, standing up, "There and Julie, and Optimus, built one. It's almost done," Ratchet looked at him, surprised. Optimus turned to face the bots.

"This is the plan. Myself, Julie, Ratchet and Bulkhead will go check out the space bridge. Wheeljack, you get the location of the base from Knock Out at any cost. Either way, saving Freefall has just become extremely urgent. If the Decepticons find the energon source, then Earth, and us, will be forced to surrender."

_Take my love  
Before I go  
Cause you should know  
I'm about to break you hard_


	16. Energon Is Free

Optimus, Ratchet and Bulkhead pulled up to the ranch. Julie got out of Bulkhead, and pulled her coat tighter, "It's in the barn," she said, as they transformed. They followed her towards the barn through the snow, and stopped. Julie pulled open the door, and walked inside. Optimus bent down, and crawled in, Ratchet and Bulkhead following him. Julie flicked on the light switch, and Ratchet gasped.

The circular shape of the frame was painted with Cybertronian markings, shining in the light. An olde generator was made into the power source, along with numerous switches that set the destination. Ratchet walked over to the space bridge, and ran his hand over the frame, speechless, "Ratch? You okay?"

"I...I just can't believe I'm seeing one of these," he whispered, "And it's almost functional. We may be able to return home," He turned to Optimus, "Where is the energon to make it work?"

"It's at my house in Vegas," Julie said, "I haven't had the time to get it."

"Well, you need to. It's just needs a few adjustments, and it should be ready to go," Ratchet said, kneeling down, examining the controls, "You should get it before the Decepticons figure out you're hiding energon in your house. I'll stay here and work out the kinks," His hands were already busy with work.

"I guess we should head to Vegas," Bulkhead said, as they left the barn.

"You won't be going with Julie. Just in case Knock Out is around the area," Optimus said, "Arcee and Will will go with her. Knock Out hasn't seen Arcee, so if he spots them, he'll think they are just a couple going for a ride across the country," Bulkhead nodded, and they transformed, and drove back to the base.

* * *

Sam sighed as Bumblebee pulled up to the cemetery. The car came to a stop, and shut off its engine. Sam looked at the flowers in the front seat, and sighed again, _"It's the end where I begin," _the radio sang, and Sam opened the door, grabbing the flowers.

He slowly made his way towards the far end of the graveyard, and saw the white headstone standing out against the darkening sky. He cleared his throat, and walked right over to the grave. Sam stopped, and stared at the name on the tombstone.

_Mikeala Julianne Banes_

"Uh, hey Mikeala. It's me Sam," he said, "I...I brought these for you," He placed the flowers down on the ground, "They're your favorite. Lilies, white ones too," Sam looked around, "Uh, well, things aren't that great anymore. Megatron is dead set on killing all of us, and we met your half sister. Julie. She's nice, a lot like you in a sense. Determined, stubborn," he chuckled when he said this. Sam sat down on the ground, "So, she's helping us find Freefall, as Megatron has him again," Sam felt tears in his eyes as he looked at the grave, "I..." He stopped, and tears began rolling down his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't go to your funeral," he whispered, "but I couldn't bring myself to see you like that. I was going to propose to you that night, but...Megatron killed you. If I could go back in time, I would have been there. I loved you Mikeala, so much, and you need to understand that I wanted to be there. But, I...I couldn't bring myself to see you, to say good-bye," He stopped, and looked at the grave.

A few feet away, Ironhide was watching as the scene unfolded before him. He saw Sam get up, and walk closer to the grave. He placed a hand on it, "But...I've gotten my life back on track since I saw you last, and I'm ready to say good-bye," Ironhide smiled. Sam took a ring box out of his pocket, and placed it on the grave, "Good-bye Mikeala," he whispered, and walked back to Bumblebee. Ironhide smiled, and transformed, driving off.

* * *

Arcee pulled up to Julie's house, and stopped. Julie took off her helmet, and stood up, "I think I left it in my room," she said, as Will took off his helmet too, "Either way, we'll just look everywhere," They walked towards the house, and Julie grabbed the door knob. She froze.

"What's wrong?" Will asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Someone was here already," she said, and pushed open the door. The lock on the door was broken. Julie looked around, "We need to find the energon source," Will nodded, and they split up.

Julie ran to her room, and began throwing her clothes everywhere, looking for it. Julie opened her closet, and began looking through her clothes. She stood on her tiptoes, and looked on the shelf, throwing shoe boxes onto her bed.

Will lifted the cushions of the couch, and ran his hand along the seam, "It's not in my room!" Julie yelled, and ran into the master bedroom. Will looked over his shoulder.

"It's not in the living room," He walked to the master bedroom. Julie looked up at him.

"It's gone. Shit!" She threw the pillow at the wall. Will walked over to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe you took it with you," he said, and she turned to face him.

"I can't find it. Maybe the Decepticons have it already," she said. Julie looked around.

"It will be alright, don't worry," He hugged her, and Julie leaned her head against his shoulder. Will looked around the room. Julie looked up at him.

"Thanks for coming with me," she said, and hugged him back.

* * *

Arcee saw headlights in her mirrors, and a car pulled up next to her. The car whistled, "Nice bike. Love the paint job on you. It suits you very nicely," The car transformed, and Knock Out bent down next to the bike, "Whoever owns you takes very good care of you. No scratches, no dirt in your wheels, no nothing. I wish I owned a bike like you. Then again," he chuckled, "maybe you're not just a bike. Maybe," he leaned down, and examined it closely, "You're an Autobot. More specifically, an Autobot named Arcee," Knock Out's cannons came online, and pointed at the bike, "Come on Arcee. I know it's you," His cannon warmed up, and the bike transformed, kicked his cannon away from her. Knock Out smirked, "Now, there's the little spunky bike."

"How did you know it was me Knock Out?" she snapped, taking a step back. Knock Out stood up.

"I'm not just all looks Arcee. I'm looks and brains. Now," he said, walking towards her, "Where is the energon?"

"What energon?" she asked. Knock Out's optics narrowed.

"Don't play coy with me, Arcee. I know you're here to find the energon. Now I'm left to wonder why you're here alone. Unless," he smirked, "you're not completely alone," Knock Out looked to the house. Arcee looked over her shoulder, and saw the figures of Julie and Will. Her spark started to speed up.

Knock Out shoved her aside, and burst through the front door. Julie and Will looked up, and began to run. Julie ran into the bathroom, Will behind her, but Knock Out reached out and grabbed Will, pulling him back.

"Julie!" he yelled, and Knock Out transformed, strapping Will in the car. The car backed up into Arcee, knocking her into a tree and sped off, leaving tire marks on the ground. Julie ran over to Arcee.

"Arcee, Knock Out has Will," she said. Arcee pulled herself up, and looked down at her arm. There was a giant gash in her arm, and energon was leaking down her blue armour, "Arcee, you're hurt," She grimaced, and transformed.

"Let's go get Will."

* * *

Knock Out sped down the freeway as Will struggled to get free. The seatbelts got tighter, "I suggest if you don't want to be split in half, you stop struggling."

"Let me go," Will spat.

"Now now, no need to get testy. I'll let you go as soon as Arcee tells me where the energon is," Knock Out said smoothly, and took a sharp right turn. Will looked into the rear view mirror, and saw Arcee behind them, with Julie on the bike. He smiled.

"You're in trouble now," he said. Knock Out saw Arcee as well, and stopped. He transformed, and lunged at Arcee. Julie jumped to the side, and ran towards Will. A large foot came down in front of her. She stopped, and dodged the other foot. Julie rolled to the side, and looked up.

The Decepticon smiled down at her, "Hello Julie," She got up, and ran towards Will, but the bot knocked her backwards. Knock Out kicked Arcee in her side, and she slammed into a building. She groaned, and felt pain shooting up through her injured arm. Arcee looked up as Knock Out walked over to her. She got up, and fired her cannon at him, but he easily dodged it and kicked her again. Arcee lay on the ground, energon flowing from her arm. Knock Out bent down.

"Now, I'm going to ask you again," Breakdown was holding Will in his hand, his cannon pointed at his head, "Where is the energon?"

"I...I don't know..." she whispered. Knock Out looked over at Breakdown.

"Fine. Kill him."

Cliffjumper kicked Breakdown in the side of his helm, sending the bot to the ground. Speedboost jumped onto Knock Out's back, and forced him to the ground. Quickstart transformed, and landed next to Julie, "Are you ok?" he asked, and she nodded. Breakdown threw Cliffjumper off of him, and fired his cannon at Quickstart's back. The bot lurched forward, energon splattering on Julie.

"NO!" she screamed. Quickstart's optics were offline.

Knock Out pushed Speedboost off of him, and then fired his cannon at him. Speedboost dodged the blast, and kicked Knock Out in the chest cavity. Breakdown snarled, and ran towards him. He grabbed Speedboost by his arms, and Knock Out punched his hand through Speedboost's chest cavity. The young bot gasped, and slumped to the ground, offline.

Cliffjumper punched Knock Out in the facial plating, and shattered the left side of his face, "NO! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" he screeched, and gave Cliffjumper a death stare, "This isn't over," he snarled, and transformed. With Breakdown behind him, they sped off, leaving dust behind them. Cliffjumper walked over to Arcee, and picked her up.

"Is she...she still..." Will began, while Julie was mending his wounds.

"She's still online, but only just," Cliffjumper said, walking towards them, "She needs medical attention now."

* * *

"YOU FOOL!" Megatron roared, slamming his fist down. Knock Out shrank back, "You let them get away! With the energon!" Megatron grabbed one of Hook's tools, and threw it at Knock Out's helm. It hit him in his injured side.

"OW! THAT FRICKING HURT!" Megatron stood up, and grabbed Knock Out by his arm, "No, not the paint. Anything but the paint!"

"Lord Megatron," Shockwave said, walking in the room. Megatron threw Knock Out down on the ground, "We have information that desires to be heard by you," Megatron walked over to his desk, and sat down in his chair. He leaned back, and pressed the tips of his claws together.

"Enlighten me."

"It seems the energon was not at the human girl's house. It seems we had it all along," Megatron frowned, "It seems that Freefall can detect when energon is near," Megatron looked over his shoulder at the youngling in the cage. Freefall was staring at the floor of the cage, "His optics and spark glow when close to energon," Megatron turned back to Shockwave, a smile spreading across his face.

"Really?"

* * *

_Uh oh! What is Megatron planning?_

_Also, I would like to thank Standout4Christ for helping me write this chapter. Thanks for the ideas!_


	17. A Little Bit Of Anarchy

"Tell me again, why does Megatron want is with ze puny one?" Blitzwing asked, as he and Lugnut walked in the Grand Canyon. Freefall was walking in front of them.

"To find energon," Lugnut said, and looked down at Freefall, "You! Turn around!" Freefall turned around, "Frag, nothing," Freefall kept walking, "This is going to take all day."

"You'd be a lot better if you learned to be lighter on your feet!" Bliztwing cackled, and began to dance. Lugnut smacked him in the helm.

"I did not volunteer to walk through the Grand Canyon to get dancing lessons," he snarled. Blitzwing frowned, and rubbed his helm. He looked in front of them.

"Uh, where is ze puny one?" Lugnut looked in front of them as well, and Freefall was gone.

"YOU IDIOT!" he roared, and transformed, taking off into the sky. Blitzwing transformed, and flew after him as well.

Freefall stopped running, and leaned against a boulder. While Blitzwing and Lugnut were fighting, Freefall saw it as an opportunity to escape. He heard them take off, and stood still.

Once they were gone, Freefall began walking. He didn't understand why the mean Decepticons wanted him. He was just a youngling! It's not like he could fight or anything. Primus, Ratchet never let him go anywhere by himself. And look where he was now? In the middle of a canyon, by himself. Well, he wasn't really by himself. The crazy one and the tempermental one were around somewhere.

Freefall sighed, and sat down on the ground. He was tired, hungry, and sick of being tossed around like he was a doll. He wanted to be back with Starscream, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and of course, all the other bots and humans. He looked around, and felt something tingling in his spark.

Freefall stood up, and looked down at his spark chamber. His spark was pulsing, and he didn't know why. Freefall began walking towards the center of the canyon, and his spark began glowing. He stopped, and slowly began walking again. Whenever he walked closer to the center, it glowed brighter.

He heard voices from the center of the canyon, and walked around the rocks. He stopped and saw a huge pile of energon. His spark had stopped glowing, but it was still tingling. He looked up, and his optics went wide.

Ratchet. Sideswipe.

His facial plating broke into a smile, and he started to run towards them, "Ratchet! Sideswipe!"

Sideswipe looked at Ratchet, "Did you hear something?" he asked, "It sounded like a tiny voice yell..."

"Ratchet! Sideswipe!"

The two older mechs turned their helms, and saw a tiny figure running towards them. Ratchet squinted, then his optics went wide.

"Freefall!"

"What?" Sideswipe looked to where Ratchet was looking, and smiled, "Freefall!" Ratchet knelt down, and held out his hands.

"Oh thank..." He saw a shadowy figure out of the corner of his optics, and turned his head towards it. He saw the figure scurrying along, and his optics went wide, "Freefall! Stop running!" Freefall stopped, and looked at him, confused. Ratchet began running towards him.

"Ratch, what are you doing?" Sideswipe asked, and began running after him. The figure jumped down, and grabbed Freefall. The youngling began screaming.

"RATCHET! HELP!"

"Let him go Airachnid!" he yelled. The spider bot smiled at him.

"Sorry. Orders from Megatron," she said, and began scurrying away. Ratchet transformed, and began driving after her, Sideswipe behind him.

* * *

"Put me down!" Freefall demanded, as he was dangling from Airachnid's hand. She looked down at him.

"Sorry. Can't," she said, and kept scurrying. Freefall looked behind her, and saw Ratchet speeding towards them. Ratchet transformed, and jumped onto Airachnid's back. The spide bot shrieked in surprise, and threw Freefall into the rock wall. Sideswipe skidded to a halt, and transformed. He pulled Freefall close to his chest cavity, holding him. Freefall clung to him, and buried his face into his neck.

"You're safe now," he said, and turned his attention back to Ratchet.

Ratchet grabbed Airachind, and threw her against the rocks. He aimed his cannon at her, and began firing. Sideswipe hadn't seen Ratchet fight like this in eons. Obviously, if a Decepticon touched Freefall, Ratchet was going to make them pay.

"Sideswipe! Get Freefall back to Optimus!" he yelled, and Airachnid jumped onto his back. Sideswipe stood up, and turned around.

Blitzwing and Lugnut were standing in front of him, arms crossed. Blitzwing held out his hand, "I believe, you have zomething that is ours," Sideswipe looked over his shoulder at Ratchet, then at the two Decepticons. He placed Freefall on his shoulder, and his swords came out.

"I don't think so."

Sideswipe skated around Blitzwing and sliced his wires. Lugnut fired his cannon at him, but Sideswipe skated around him and knocked Lugnut onto the ground. Blitzwing lunged towards him, but Sideswipe dodged him, stepping backwards.

Ratchet slammed Airachnid into the ground, and stepped on her chest cavity. She snarled at him, and began scratching at his leg panels. Ratchet pointed his cannon at her face, "This ends now," he said softly, and the cannon began warming up.

Ratchet felt a sharp pain in his chest cavity. He placed a hand over his spark, and stepped off of Airachnid's chest cavity. His breathing sped up. Ratchet stepped back and placed a hand on the wall, the pain getting worse. Freefall looked over his shoulder, and saw Ratchet collaspe on the ground.

"Ratchet!" he screamed, and jumped off of Sideswipe's shoulders. Sideswipe turned around, and his optics went wide.

"Ratchet!" He skated over, and knelt down, "Ratchet, can you hear me?" Ratchet looked up at him, his optics fading, "Ratchet answer me!"

Airachnid crawled over to Blitzwing and Lugnut, "Uh, should we do something?" Airachnid asked. Sideswipe was trying to get Ratchet to breathe. Freefall had started to cry.

"Like what?" They looked at each other, not sure of what to do.

"I really don't know," she said, "We could...help them move him out of the canyon?" Blitzwing and Lugnut looked at her, "Maybe?" Blitzwing sighed.

"What could be ze harm?"

They walked over to the Autobots, and Freefall backed away. Sideswipe stood up, "We're going to help you move him out of the canyon," Sideswipe looked suspiciously at them, but nodded. He picked up Ratchet, and placed an arm around his shoulder, Lugnut holding the other arm. Blitzwing picked up Freefall, and they slowly made their way out of the canyon.

"Ya holding up Ratchet?" Sideswipe asked. The medic nodded his head weakly, and they walked onto the flat ground.

"Easy," Lugnut said, as they placed Ratchet against a rock. Sideswipe placed his hand on Ratchet's helm.

"He feels really cold," Ratchet's breathing was raspy. Freefall grabbed his hand, and held it.

"Please be ok Ratchet," he whispered.

"How...touching."

Lugnut, Blitzwing, Airachnid and Sideswipe turned around. Megatron stood before them, his arms crossed, "Helping the enemy escape."

"No Megatron...you see..." Blitzwing began, but Megatron cut him off.

"Oh I do see," he said softly, and began walking towards them, "You've gone soft, have you Blitzwing?"

"What? N-No!" The bot took a step backwards, and Megatron struck him. Blitzwing slammed into the ground by Sideswipe, who turned and looked at Megatron.

"It seems you need to be reminded of what we are on this planet for," Megatron snarled. Lugnut and Airachnid were silent. Sideswipe stood up, his swords coming out, "And it seems in order for you to remember this, I need to blast it into your pathetic helm!" He aimed his cannon at Blitzwing, but Sideswipe skated in front of him and sliced his arm off.

Megatron roared in pain, energon spurting from his wound. He glared at Sideswipe, who retracted his swords.

"Not on my watch."

Megatron growled at him, and picked up his arm, "You, my Autobot friend, just made a big mistake," he snarled, and grabbed Freefall. The youngling began screaming, "And if you want to see him online, tell Starscream he knows what I want," Megatron transformed, with Lugnut and Airachnid behind him. Blitzwing sat up, staring at them. He looked over at Sideswipe.

"Thank you," he said quietly, and transformed, following them. Sideswipe stood there, then turned his attention back to Ratchet.

"Optimus, I need assistance in transporting Ratchet. He's serisouly injured."

* * *

"Hmmm," Hook said, examining Megatron's arm, "It shouldn't be too hard to reattach."

"Do it quickly," Megatron snarled, and Hook began his work. His optics moved over to the youngling trapped in the cage. Freefall was sitting on the ground, his knees up to his chin. Megatron jerked away from Hook, "That hurt!"

"I'm sorry, my Lord," Hook said, and began his work again. Megatron leaned his helm back, "Something...bothering you?"

"No," Megatron said, and looked back over at Freefall. Freefall looked over his shoulder at him, "He looks like Starscream."

"Hmm?" Hook didn't look up from mending Megatron's arm, "Oh, yes. Freefall. He does. I see the same spunk in him, the same drive."

"As do I," Megatron said softly. Freefall looked away, "Which may cause him to make the same mistakes as Starscream," Hook looked up.

"Well, Starscream didn't exactly make any mistakes, Lord Megatron," Megatron turned his helm to look at him, "He just did what he thought would benefit himself," Megatron's hand wrapped around Hook's vocal processor.

"So you think by his decision to kill me, it would benefit him?" he hissed, and began squeezing.

"No...my lord...Air..." The medic wheezed. Freefall stood up, and watched this. Megatron threw him to the ground.

"Get out."

Hook got up and quickly left the room. Megatron turned to the window in his study, and looked out. Freefall grabbed the bars, and leaned close to them, "Benefit himself," Megatron muttered, "I'm the only one who benefits from anything."

"Megatron," Megatron turned his head, and saw his brother standing next to his desk, "You need to stop this."

"No," he hissed, "Not until you and all your loyal Autobots are dead!"

Freefall saw him point his claw at the air, "Megatron, this is nonsense. We need to stop fighting, and help each other rebuild Cybertron," Optimus said softly, "You may be the enemy, but you are still my brother, and I worry about you," Megatron turned away from him.

"You're not real."

"I may not be, but I am a part of you, and I am the part that is trying to reason with you. You cannot keep pushing those feelings aside. You know, deep down in your spark, I'm right," Megatron said nothing, "If you keep up this path, Megatron, you will not only destroy yourself, but also destroy the Decepticons. They do not trust your leadership skills anymore."

"How do you know who they trust?"

"I can see it in their optics. Megatron, brother, let us call a truce," Megatron looked over his shoulder, and his brother was holding out his hand.

"Never," Megatron hissed, and turned away from him.

"Who are you talking to?"

Megatron looked at Freefall. The youngling stared back, "No one," he said, and turned to the data pads on his desk.

"But you..."

"I said no one!" he snarled, slamming his fist down on his desk. Freefall cowered away from the bars. He sat down, and hung his helm. Megatron looked down at his data pads, and began reading over them.


	18. Persuasion

Cliffjumper walked into the medbay. Wheeljack had his back to him, and he could hear him muttering to himself, "Wheeljack?" The inventor jumped and turned around, "How's Arcee?"

"She's fine," he said, "Don't scare me like that again," Cliffjumper said nothing, just walking past him. Wheeljack looked at Jolt who walked in.

"It seems everyone is tense," Jolt said, and Wheeljack nodded. Wheeljack walked over to Ratchet, who was sitting up.

"Wheeljack, I'm fine," Wheeljack snorted, and began checking his vitals, "I was just weak from..."

"Lack of energon? You're going to use that story again?" Jolt asked, arms crossed. Ratchet fell silent, and Jolt sighed at him, "Ratchet, please. We know you're sick. We're trying to help you. You shouldn't have gone with Sideswipe to look at the energon. Not in this state."

"I'm just...not used to being...helpless," Ratchet said.

"You're not helpless. You're working on the space bridge to get us home. That's being very helpful," Jolt said, and Wheeljack handed him a clipboard.

"Spark beat is still a bit faster than normal, but it's slower than what it was," Jolt wrote that down, "Optic colour is still faded, breathing is normal," Ratchet looked past him, and saw Optimus is standing in the doorway.

"How are you feeling Ratchet?"

"Better," he answered, as Wheeljack hooked him up to some energon, "I'm sorry I caused a scare Optimus," Optimus smiled at him, and walked over to him.

"The main thing is you're alright. But we still need to save Freefall. And we don't know where the base is," Optimus said. Wheeljack nodded. Starscream walked into the medbay, "We need to meet and discuss these events. Ratchet will be fine by himself for a while," Optimus nodded at Starscream, and he, Jolt and Wheeljack left the room. Cliffjumper walked out of the room, supporting Arcee.

"Arcee, how are you feeling?" Ratchet asked.

"Fine, thank you Ratchet. Yourself?"

"I've been better," he chuckled, "Optimus is having a meeting."

"We heard. We're on our way there," Cliffjumper said, and looked at Starscream, "You coming Scream?"

"Yeah I'll be right there. I just need to talk to Ratchet about something," Cliffjumper nodded, and he and Arcee left the medbay. Starscream looked at Ratchet, "I'm going to break into the Decepticon base, purposely run into Megatron, pretend to betray Optimus, lead the Decepticons to our base, get them to capture all the Autobots and humans, bring you to the Decepticon base, drug all the Decepticons, break all the Autobots free and save Freefall," Ratchet stared at him.

"...what?"

"Did you hear anything I said?"

"I did," Ratchet answered, "What?" Starscream placed a bag on the desk, "Starscream, that sounds really dangerous."

"I know, but this is the only way we're going to be able to save Freefall," he said. He opened the bag, and began taking out bottles of sleeping pills.

"What...do you want me to do with that?" Starscream tossed the bag away.

"Ground all these up, and make them extremely concentrated. I'm going to use these to drug the Decepticons," Ratchet looked down at the sleeping pills, "After you do that, put it in a jar or something and hide it in the medbay, then tell me where you hid it to," Ratchet looked up at him.

"You're insane Starscream. This plan of yours is suicide."

"Call me crazy then," he said, and turned to walk out.

"Where are you going now?" Starscream stopped.

"To find someone to help me break into the Decepticon base. Someone I swore I'd never try to find," he said darkly, and left the medbay. Ratchet looked down at the sleeping pills, and picked up a bottle.

"Well, best get to work."

* * *

_You suffocate  
You cannot wait  
For this to just be over_

Starscream flew over the frozen tundra, and dove towards the ground. A polar bear and her cubs backed away as he landed, transformed. Starscream looked around, squinting as wind and snow blew past him.

_You wanna run  
And just be done  
But what you can't control is_

He walked forward, his wings beginning to ice over. He grimaced, and continued on his way. He shivered, and spotted the cave on the other side of the frozen water. He transformed, and drove across the ice carefully.

_What your thinking  
Your ship is sinking_

Starscream transformed once he got to the cave, and slowly began to walk in. He looked around, and made his way towards the back of the cave. He squinted in the darkness, and heard footsteps behind him. Starscream stopped, and looked over his shoulder. He saw nothing. Slowly, he turned back and was slammed against the wall, a hand wrapped around his throat.

_I'll meet you at the bottom  
The waves can't wash away all the scars you bear  
See you at the bottom  
You just hold on to the things that keep you there_

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Starscream, Megatron's loyal second-in-command," the voice sneered.

"Don't you mean, former second-in-command?" Another voice called from the back of the cave.

"He's the Prime now," A second voice snarled. The bot who was holding Starscream threw him down on the ground, and stepped on his chest cavity. The helm leaned forward, and Ramjet smiled at him.

"But here he is," Ramjet said softly. The two other bots stepped forward, arms crossed.

"What brings the great and mighty Starscream here?" The first bot sneered.

"I need your help."

_You suffer the cost  
When all this is lost  
It just doesn't make sense to go there_

The three jets laughed, "Our help?" The second shrieked, "You just abandoned us! Why should we help you?"

"Now now Sunstorm, let Starscream explain why he needs us," The first jet said. Sunstorm turned to him.

"What will it do for us Dirge? He left us here to die," he hissed. Ramjet cleared his vocal processor, and they fell silent. Ramjet leaned down, and looked into Starscream's optics.

"What do you need from us?"

_All the hate that you fear  
It slowly appears  
Back into your life no controlling_

"I need to get into the Decepticon base. To..."

"To save your precious little son," Dirge cooed sarcastically. The other two snickered, "We know Starscream. We've been watching you secretly."

"You work for Megatron," Dirge looked down at him, and threw his helm back, laughing.

_Don't know what you're thinking  
The ship is sinking_

"Work for that lunatic?" Sunstorm shrieked, "He has a sense of humor now too!"

"We don't work for anyone," Ramjet said, arms crossed, "We work for ourselves now, and it's because of you and Megatron that we're stuck on this slagging planet anyways."

"Let's kill him already!" Sunstorm hissed. Starscream pushed Ramjet's foot off of him, and stood up.

"What if I told you I knew a way for you to get home?"

_I'll meet you at the bottom  
The waves can't wash away all the scars you bear  
See you at the bottom  
You just hold on to the things that keep you there_

Ramjet's optics narrowed, "How?"

"A space bridge. The Autobots have one built. It just needs a few adjustments and it will be up and running," Starscream said, and Sunstorm and Dirge lowered the cannons. Ramjet walked over to them and looked back at Starscream, "This isn't a lie. There is an actual space bridge. I'll show it to you."

* * *

_Fight  
Just fucking stand for something  
Lie  
You'll never take us all_

Starscream landed on the ground, transforming. Ramjet, Dirge, and Sunstorm were right behind him. Starscream walked over to the barn, and he pulled open the door, "In there," he said, and the three jets walked inside.

_You'll never get it right  
You'll never get it right  
We'll always stand and fight  
You'll never get it right_

Ramjet gasped, "I..I don't believe it," he said, and ran his hand over the frame, "You were telling the truth," he said, turning to Starscream.

"I would never joke about going home. So," he stepped forward, "will you help me break into the base?" Ramjet walked over to him.

"You swear you'll let us come with you when it is functional," Ramjet said. Starscream nodded. Ramjet looked over his wing at Sunstorm and Dirge, and they nodded. Ramjet turned back to Starscream, and held out his hand, "We have a deal."

_It's cold down here at the bottom_

Starscream grabbed his hand, and shook it.

_I'll meet you at the bottom  
The waves can't wash away all the scars you bear  
See you at the bottom  
You just hold on to the things that keep you here_

* * *

_Sorry it's been a while! The song used is "The Bottom" by Staind for Dark of the Moon soundtrack._


	19. Short Happy Endings

Starscream, Ramjet, Sunstorm and Dirge were leaning over a table in the three jets cave. They were looking at designs of the Decepticon base, "We keep these in case we ever wanted to break into the base, but there's nothing in there that interests us."

"Ok, so what's the best way?" Starscream asked. Dirge looked down, and scanned over the schematics.

"Probably through the garbage chute, or the sewers," he answered, "Starscream, how does the space bridge work?"

"It runs on energon," The three jets exchanged glances, "What?"

"Not just plain old energon that we use, but crystallized energon," Starscream frowned, "You've never heard of crystallized energon?" Starscream shook his helm. Sunstorm looked at him, then motioned for him to follow him.

"Follow me."

* * *

"After Megatron left us here to rust, we had to find some way to survive. Dirge came across this mine by accident, and this is how we've been surviving," Sunstorm stepped aside, and Starscream walked into the cave.

His optics went wide.

There was energon everywhere, stuck to the walls, hanging from the ceiling, on the ground, even in the water, "This is a crystallized energon mine, and this is what will make your space bridge run. It last much longer than normal energon," Starscream picked up a piece, and held it in his hand.

"This is incredible. How come the Decepticons haven't found this?"

"We have a shield protecting the energy reading. No bot or con will be able to detect it," Sunstorm said, as Starscream laid the piece back down.

"How much do we need?"

"Take whatever you can," Sunstorm said. Starscream turned to him, and nodded.

"Ratchet, I need you to get to my location as soon as possible," Starscream said over a com link, "And bring something to carry energon in," Sunstorm looked out of the cave, and saw the wind had picked up. Starscream shivered, "I'm not used to this cold."

"Come inside and wait for Ratchet. We've grown used to the cold," Sunstorm said, as they made their way inside, "You probably need some energon," Starscream sat down, and Dirge handed him some energon. Starscream held it in both of his hands, the energon warming them.

Moments later, he heard the Hummer pull up to the cave, and stood up. Ratchet looked in, snow on his shoulders, "You better have a good reason for dragging me out here," he grumbled, brushing the snow off his shoulders. Ratchet saw the three jets, "Uh, Starscream? I didn't hit my head. Why am I seeing four of you?"

"They are clones Ratchet," Starscream said, as he walked over to him, "Dirge, Sunstorm, and Ramjet," Ratchet looked at him.

"Show me this energon," Starscream nodded, and the five walked into the mine.

Ratchet whistled, "Wow. Alright, I got a trailer that you can just out the energon in, but we have to move quickly. I got an energon reading while I was driving up here," Ramjet nodded, and motioned for Sunstorm and Dirge to help Ratchet move the energon. Starscream looked around the cave, and spotted a red light at the far end of the cave.

"Uh, Ramjet? Is that you?"

"I'm behind you Starscream," he answered, lifting energon, "Why?" He turned around, and saw the red light, "Uh oh."

A large Cybertronian self propelled cannon came shooting out of the back of the cave, and went underground, "We need to get out of here!" Ratchet yelled, and the five bots grabbed some more energon and ran. They threw it into the trailer, and Ratchet transformed. Starscream attached the trailer to him, and he drove off. The cannon came shooting out of the ice past Starscream, knocking him down. Dirge and Sunstorm began firing at the cannon as it disappeared under the ice.

"Move!" Ramjet yelled, and Starscream nodded. He transformed, and caught up to Ratchet. The three 'cons transformed, and spiralled off after Ratchet and Starscream.

The cannon came shooting up in front of them, causing Ratchet to flip over, the trailer unlatching from him. Starscream skidded to a stop, and transformed into his jet mode. He began firing at the cannon. A purple bot came out of the cannon. Starscream turned around.

"Shockwave."

"Starscream. Long time no see," The one eyed Decepticon growled, "Still online after you betrayed Lord Megatron?" Starscream flew towards him. Transforming, he slammed into Shockwave, knocking him on the ice. Ratchet got up, and Sunstorm flew over to him.

"You alright medic?"

"I'm fine. We just need to get that energon away from Shockwave," Ratchet said, and Sunstorm nodded. They ran over to the trailer, and grabbed the ends, "On the count of three. One...two..three!" They grunted and lifted the trailer.

Starscream was slammed into the ice, and rolled out of the way to avoid Shockwave's blast. The Decepticon growled, and Starscream kicked him in the chest plating. Ramjet and Dirge flew over, and landed in the ice besides him. Shockwave looked up, and growled again. He transformed and drilled through the ice.

"Where did he go?" Dirge asked, as they carefully walked over the ice. Ramjet turned around.

"Sunstorm! Get that energon out of here before..."

The large cannon shot up through the ice, knocking Ratchet and Sunstorm backwards. Shockwave came up, and grabbed the trailer full of energon, "I'll take that," he sneered, and disappeared under the ice. Sunstorm looked over at Dirge.

"That...could be a problem."

* * *

Freefall looked up as he heard the door open. Blitzwing walked into the room, and over to the cage, "Hello puny one," he sneered, "Megatron wants me to give you zis," He opened the cage, and placed a cube of energon in, "Drink up puny one," Freefall looked at him, and turned away, "You must drink ze energon puny one," Freefall stood up, and threw the energon in Blitzwing's face. The Decepticon wiped off the energon, and stared at him, "Why?"

"Because you're a meanie," Freefall said, and sat down, arms crossed. Blitzwing was surprised.

"But...you must drink ze energon."

"I don't want it," Freefall said, and turned away from Blitzwing. The split personality Decepticon left the room, closing the door.

He made his way towards the main command center, where Megatron was examining the crystallized energon, "Excellent work Shockwave," The one eyed Decepticon bowed. Megatron turned around, "Well?"

"Uh, well, you see...he doesn't want ze energon," Blitzwing said. Megatron placed the shard of energon down.

"Why?"

"He threw it in my face," Megatron stared at him, then pinched his nasal plasting.

"Fine. If he wants to starve, let him starve. But," Megatron said, pointing a claw at Blitzwing, "he's of no use to us dead. Remember that."

* * *

"There's the garbage chute," Ramjet said, pointing to the large circular tube at the back of the base. Starscream nodded slowly, and stood up, "Wait Starscream," He looked at Ramjet, "Because you're an Autobot, does that make us Autobots as well?" Starscream stared at his clone, shocked by the words.

"You can be whatever you want to be," Starscream said softly, and looked back at the chute. Ramjet was silent, "Ramjet, if I don't make it...if I don't...if something happens to me, promise me you'll take of Freefall."

"Of course," Ramjet said quietly. Starscream transformed, and quietly drove towards the garbage chute.

Ramjet was right. No one was around it because it was garbage and it smelled. Starscream grimaced, and transformed, knee deep in waste. He wadded through the garbage, and stopped at the chute. Starscream opened a com link with Ratchet, "Ratchet, I'm almost in."

_"Alright. When you get to Megatron's study, open the com link and keep it open. I want to be able to hear everything that goes on."_

"Understood," Starscream held his breath, and climbed helm first into the garbage chute.

The chute twisted and turned, causing Starscream to bend his body in ways it shouldn't be bent. Starscream grimaced again, and saw a light at the end of the tunnel. He grabbed onto the sides, and pulled himself forward.

He carefully looked out of the chute, checking both directions. No sign of any Decepticon. Starscream pulled his body out of the chute, and rolled onto the ground. He stopped on his knees, and looked around. Starscream stood up, and pulled out the map. He located Megatron's study, which was just down the hall. Starscream put the map away, and slowly made his way down the hall.

Starscream froze when he heard a voice, "He won't drink ze energon!"

"Leave him alone Blitzwing. He's obviously not thirsty."

Starscream heard the footsteps go the other way, and sighed. He crept to the door, and slowly opened it.

Starscream looked in, and spotted the small cage in the corner. Starscream walked over to the cage, and looked in. Freefall was curled in a ball, his back to Starscream.

"Freefall," he whispered, and the small bot turned around. Freefall's optics went wide, and he jumped up.

"Starscream!" He ran over, and reached his arms through the bars. Starscream managed to get one of his arms through the bars, and pulled Freefall close. Starscream closed his optics, feeling Freefall move closer to his spark chamber. The youngling wanted to be closer to his spark, the familiar warmth calling him.

"Freefall, thank Primus you're safe," Starscream said, not letting go of his son.

"I thought...I thought no one would find me," Freefall said, pulling back and looking into his optics, "I was afraid that you'd forgotten about me."

"No, never," Starscream said, placing a hand on Freefall's shoulder, "I would never abandon you."

"Well that's good to know," Starscream froze, "Cause I would never abandon you either Starscream."


	20. Plan Into Action

Megatron slammed Starscream against the wall, pinning him there. Starscream struggled against the Decepticon Lord, trying to break free, "Oh, it's been too long since I've felt your squirming figure beneath me," Megatron breathed down Starscream's neck, causing the Seeker to shiver. Freefall watched from across the room, terrified. He didn't know what was going on.

"Freefall turn away!" Starscream yelled. Megatron chuckled, and began running his claws along the edge of the Seeker's wings. Starscream's knees buckled.

"Protecting your son?" Freefall gasped, "How...touching," His claws grazed the very tips of his wings, causing the Seeker to shudder. Freefall stared at Starscream, unable to believe that his father had raised him the entire time and he hadn't known, "Oh that's right. He didn't know!" Megatron snarled, and struck Starscream, sending him across the room. Starscream slammed into the wall, and groaned. Freefall scrambled over to him, and grabbed his hand.

"Dad get up! Please!" he begged. Starscream lifted his helm towards him, and looked at him with a look of sorrow and love.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he said softly.

"It's ok. You did it to protect me from him, didn't you?" Freefall asked. Starscream nodded.

Megatron picked Starscream up by his wings, and pulled him close, "You couldn't hide him from me forever," he hissed, "I could feel him. You didn't think that through, did you?" Megatron punched Starscream in the chest plating. Starscream stumbled backwards, and grabbed onto Megatron's desk to steady himself. Megatron's hand wrapped around his arm, and twisted it, forcing Starscream to his knees. The Seeker cried out in pain, and Megatron grabbed his chin. His blood red optics stared down into Starscream's blue ones, "You. Are. Weak," he spat, striking him as he did.

"Stop hurting him!" Freefall screamed, "Leave him alone!" Megatron's helm snapped in the direction of Freefall's voice, and he snarled at him. Freefall backed away from the bars, shaking. Megatron ripped open Starscream's spark chamber.

"You. Are. Weak," he hissed, and thrust his hand into the spark chamber. Starscream whimpered as he felt Megatron's hand closing around his spark.

"Megatron...please...Not in front of my son," he begged, but Megatron ignored him. He wrapped his hand around the spark and squeezed.

Starscream screamed, and his systems flickered between offline and online, his vision blurring. He heard Freefall screaming, "Dad! Stop it! Let him go! Why are you doing this to him?" and Megatron laughing as his grip grew tighter. Starscream could feel Megatron's spark pulsing, and moaned.

Megatron pulled his hand out of the spark chamber, and Starscream slumped forward. Energon was on Megatron's claw. Megatron pushed him forward, releasing his arm, "You're so weak Starscream," Megatron said, and he began to lick his claw, energon running down his arm. Freefall's optics were wide with fear, and he began to whimper. Starscream was breathing heavily.

"I am...weak...Lord Megatron," he said, catching his breath. Megatron turned around, and looked at him, "I am...sorry...for being...so weak," Starscream pulled himself onto one knee, and bowed, "Please...accept...my apology...master," Freefall walked over to the bars. He watched as Megatron gently lifted Starscream's chin up.

"What are you saying Starscream?" Starscream pulled himself up, and stared into Megatron's optics, their noses almost touching.

"I am sorry I betrayed you, but I did it to gain access to the Autobot's bases. For the past three years, I have been completely loyal to you, my master."

"You played a very good role once before. How do I know you're telling the truth?" Megatron asked, arms crossed. Starscream looked over at Freefall, then back at Megatron. He leaned in and gently kissed Megatron. Freefall gasped. Starscream pulled away, and leaned in to whisper in his auditory receptor.

"I can show you were the new Autobot base is," he whispered, running his finger up and down Megatron's arm. Freefall felt like he couldn't breathe. He didn't understand what was going on.

Was Megatron one of his creators too?

"Don't you want to have the rush of seeing your brother's face when you arrive with your army?" Freefall couldn't believe what he was hearing. Megatron's optics shifted over to Freefall, "I swear all of this on the life of my son, Lord Megatron," he said, bowing once again. Megatron walked over to Freefall's cage, and looked down at the youngling.

"If you are lying," he began, running his claw along the bars, "Freefall will be killed in the most unpleasant way, and you will watch it," His hand became a fist, "Understood?" Starscream saw the look of terror in his son's optics.

"I understand."

"I'll assemble the army. Wait here," Megatron said, and left the room. Starscream rushed over to the cage, and looked down at Freefall.

"Listen closely Freefall. I'm not betraying the Autobots."

"But you just...you and Megatron...is he one of my creators too?"

"No! Primus no."

"And you just said..."

"I know, but I have a good reason. Ratchet already knows I'm doing this. I'm getting all the Autobots inside the base so when I come back for you and the energon. Where does he keep it?"

"In a safe under his desk," Freefall said, "I know how to break into it."

"Good. With all the Autobots here, I won't have to fight all these Decepticons by myself. I will come back for you, I promise," Freefall grabbed Starscream's finger.

"What...what if you don't?" Starscream unlocked the cage, but arranged the lock so the cage looked locked.

"Then you grab the energon, and run. You don't stop, you don't wait for me, you run, and get to Ratchet. You know where he is?" Freefall nodded, "You get to Ratchet, and you go to Cybertron. Someone has already promised me they'll take care of you if something happens to me."

"Dad, I'm scared," Starscream wrapped Freefall's hand in his hand, squeezing it.

"I know, but do you think you can do this for me?" Freefall nodded, "I promise you I'll be back," He squeezed his hand again, "I promise."

* * *

Ratchet had heard every detail of the events that took place between Megatron and Starscream. Some, though, he wished he hadn't heard. Ratchet looked over at the space bridge, "Please Starscream. Let this work."

* * *

Starscream flew behind Megatron as the Decepticons made their way towards the Autobot base. He was focused on finding the jar, but it felt like he drank a bad batch of energon. Starscream saw the Decepticons transform, and attack the base. He sighed, and followed Megatron as he dove towards the ground.

"Decepticons! Attack!"

Starscream veered off towards the med bay, unnoticed by the Decepticons who were ripping out the walls. He landed on the ground, and began looking for the jar, "Looking for this?" He turned around, and saw Wheeljack holding the jar, "Do you really think this is going to work Starscream?"

"Ratchet told you."

"More like, I made him tell me," Wheeljack said, "When I saw him grinding up the sleeping pills, I knew something was going on," He placed the jar in a carrier hold in his chest cavity, "It's best I keep it and you come get it, because you'll have a lot of explaining to do," Starscream nodded. Wheeljack heard the twins cursing, and sighed, "I guess you better capture me," Starscream walked over to him. He grabbed Wheeljack's hands and pinned them behind his back, "Make it convincing," Wheeljack whispered, as they made their way out of the med bay.

"Move Autobot scum!" Starscream snarled.

"You traitor! I knew we couldn't trust you!"

Megatron turned and smiled as Starscream shoved Wheeljack towards the group in the middle of the room, "He was trying to escape Lord Megatron."

"Traitor!" Skids yelled, lunging forward, "How could you man?" Optimus' optics narrowed, and Starscream quickly looked away.

"He may have been sparked an Autobot, brother," Megatron hissed into Optimus' auditory receptors, "but in his spark Starscream is a Decepticon."

"For three years, we kept you here, protected you," Sideswipe snapped.

"And this is how you repay us!" Sunstreaker snarled, and lunged forward, "By being loyal to ol'Megahead!"

"Stand down Autobot!" Lugnut roared, and struck Sunstreaker. The gold twin collapsed on the ground, and looked up at Starscream. There was a gash on his facial plating, energon leaking down his face. Sideswipe knelt down by his brother.

"Raised...Freefall..together!" Bumblebee said, his actual voice shaking.

"Speaking of Freefall," Megatron said, walking over to the young scout, "Did you know he is Starscream's son?" Bumblebee spat in Megatron's face. Megatron wiped the energon off, and struck him. Bumblebee stumbled backwards into Cliffjumper, and he caught him.

"I bet his bastard son is a traitor too," Will said coldly, "He'll follow right in daddy's footsteps," Starscream lowered his optics, feeling the guilt building up.

_Did you ever picture life like this?  
__No shooting star to grant your wish  
__Are you everything you'd hope you'd be  
I got somewhere in between  
_

"You still think he's a good guy Optimus?" Prowl asked, his tone less than friendly. Optimus said nothing, but Megatron could feel his emotions through their bond.

_You dropped your miracle down a wishing well  
__And pray for luck to cast its spell  
__To bring you closer to your dreams  
__That always seem just out of reach_

"Take them back to the base. And remember," Megatron said, as the Decepticons led their prisoners out of the base, "do not hurt Optimus. It hurts me," Megatron transformed, and flew off.

_You pray to God, don't know when  
__But you feel the current pull you in_

Starscream watched everyone leave the base, and heard Ratchet's voice.

"_You best be going. You need to get your plan into action."_

"Am I doing the right thing Ratchet?" Starscream asked, as he transformed and began driving after everyone.

"_Does it feel right?" _Starscream sighed, _"You're doing this for your son, remember?"_

"I know."

"_And you'll have to explain to everyone unless Wheeljack does first."_

"There's no turning back now anyway," Starscream said, speeding up, "The plan has started."

_Try to keep your head above water  
Cause it's never been harder  
Even when it feels hopeless  
You're gonna get through this  
Head above water  
Gotta fight from going under  
Even when it feels useless to wish  
You're gonna get through this_

* * *

Blitzwing was humming a tune as he placed the rest of the Autobots in cells, "Wonderful. We're being entertained by Megatron's experiment gone wrong," Elita said, crossing her arms.

"Ze name is Blitzwing!" he snapped, and slammed the cell door shut.

"More like physco wing," Sideswipe remaked, causing Blitzwing's physco face to appear.

"Don't push me! I will tear you apart!" he snarled, and stormed out of the dungeon.

"Poor fellow. He needs a physiological evaluation," Jolt said, sitting on the ground. Prowl chuckled. He looked over at Optimus, who was leaning against the wall, optics closed.

"Something bothering you Optimus?" Optimus opened his optics.

"It just doesn't add up," he said, "Starscream wouldn't betray us."

"He is very unpredictable," Thundercracker pipped up, "We never knew what he was going to do next," Skywarp nodded. Silverbolt looked over at them.

"You..you think he was an alternative motive?" Skywarp nodded again.

"The way he addressed Megatron-the tone of his voice-indicates he didn't switch sides again," Wheeljack took out the jar.

"He has a plan," All eyes and optics fell on the jar, "I just hope it works."

They heard footsteps, and Starscream stood in front of the bars, "Wheeljack," The inventor walked over and handed him the jar.

"Um, what is that?" Simmons asked. Will has his arm around Julie's shoulders.

"Sleeping pills made very concentrated so they can knock out a mech," Starscream said, "Ratchet made it."

"What would happen if a human swallowed it?"

"They'd probably die," Sam raised his eyebrows, "I'll be back," Simmons looked down at his watch.

"I'm timing him to see how long it takes for that magic pixie dust to work."

* * *

Starscream carefully placed equal amounts of the powder in the energon, and mixed it up. He sighed, and tossed the jar out the window. Starscream heard the Decepticons laughing, and picked up the tray with the energon on it.

There was definitely no turning back now.


	21. Complications

Starscream brought the tray of energon out, and placed it on the table. Every Decepticon grabbed a cube, and Megatron looked at Starscream, smiling, "I'd like to propose a toast. To Starscream. Faithful second-in-command, and a fragging good actor," The Decepticons muttered something, and each took a drink of their energon. Starscream brought his to his lips, but did not drink any.

Megatron slammed his cube down, "That is good energon. It has a nice k..." He slumped down on the table, energon spilling on the table. Barricade looked at Megatron.

"What ha..." he trailed off, falling to the ground. One by one, every Decepticon slumped down on the ground, energon spilling everywhere. Starscream placed his cube down, and chuckled.

"Wow Ratchet. You made them extremely concentrated," he said, stepping over Blitzwing's body. He looked around, and stepped into the hallway.

* * *

Simmons looked up as Starscream walked over to the cell, "That took a lot shorter than what I thought it would take," Starscream rolled his optics, and unlocked the cells. All the bots walked out, "Alright, they're all in the lounge room. We'll need three bots to guard that room."

"I'll go," Arcee said.

"Me too," Bulkhead said.

"And me," Cliffjumper said, and they made their way towards the exit.

"And we'll need two on the main entrance and two on the back," Starscream said.

"We'll take the main," Sideswipe said.

"And we's will take the back," Mudflap said. The two sets of twins made their way towards their respective areas, and Starscream turned to everyon.

"Everyone else split up, and make sure there are no Decepticons anywhere hidden," They nodded.

"What about you?" Silverbolt asked.

"I'm going to get Freefall, and the energon," Starscream said. Julie stepped forward.

"I'm coming with you," she said, and turned to Will, "I'll be alright," she said softly, and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Let's get a move on," Optimus said, and they split up.

* * *

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker skated to the main entrance, and stopped. Sideswipe leaned against the frame, and looked out, "In half hour, we'll switch," he said, and Sunstreaker nodded. His twin looked around, his optucs scanning the area.

"Starscream got all the Decepticons, right?"

"I guess he did."

"Do you think we should ask Arcee and them if all the Decepticons are there?" Sunstreaker asked, looking around. Sideswipe shrugged, and leaned his helm back, closing his optics. Sunstreaker opened a com link with Arcee, "Arcee, are you in position?"

_"Yes we are. What's up?"_

"Are all the Decepticons in the main lounge?" There was no answer, but he could hear conversations between Arcee, Bulkhead and Cliffjumper. He noticed that their tone of voices changed, "Arcee?"

_"Uh, Sunstreaker? We have a problem. Knock Out isn't here," _Sunstreaker's optics went wide. He walked over to Sideswipe, and hit him on the side of the helm. Sideswipe's optics snapped open.

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"Knock Out isn't in the main lounge," Sideswipe jumped up, his swords out.

"Sunstreaker, we may have a slight problem."

* * *

Starscream walked down the hall, and stopped at Megatron's private study. He opened the door, and walked in, Julie sitting on his shoulder, "Freefall," he whispered, placing Julie down on the desk, "Freefall, where are you?"

"Mmph!" came a voice from under the desk. Julie looked at him, then leaned over the desk. Freefall's helm popped up, "Dad!" He ran out from under the desk, and wrapped his arms around Starscream's leg. Starscream patted his helm.

"What were you doing under the desk?"

"Looking for the safe. I found it, but I can't open it," Julie climbed off of the desk, and went under.

"It's like..." Starscream and Freefall walked over, and Freefall went underneath with Julie. Starscream bent down, "Some kind of system," Starscream recognized the symbols.

"It's a song his mother used to sing to him to get him to sleep," Starscream said, tracing the symbols, "I remember it. I was in the room when she sang it one time. If I can just remember..." He stopped, trailing off.

_"Mommy, can't sleep!" came a voice from the crib. Artemis walked over, and looked down. Megatron and Starscream looked up, "Sing please!" Megatron asked, reaching his tiny hands up._

Starscream began moving the symbols around, muttering to himself. He stopped, and looked at the safe, "It should open now," he said. Soon enough, the safe's lock came undone, and soon enough the door swung open. The three of them looked in, and gasped.

* * *

Arcee walked around the room while Bulkhead and Cliffjumper placed whip cream on Blitzwing's facial plating. Arcee looked over at them, "You guys are so mature," she said sarcastically. Bulkhead looked up.

"Hey, how often to you get to draw on a Decepticon's facial plating?" Arcee rolled her optics, and caught some movement out of the corner of her optic. She turned around, and saw Megatron move his hand.

"Uh, Starscream? How long did Ratchet say the sleeping pills would last?"

_"He didn't. Why?" _Megatron's hand moved again.

"Megatron's started to wake up."

* * *

Sunstreaker looked up, "Uh, Sideswipe?" Sideswipe turned around, and looked out over the horizon. The red car came speeding towards the base, a jet flying overhead, "We got company."

"Starscream, Knock Out is coming back, and he's brought a friend," Sunstreaker's swords came out, and so did Sideswipe's.

_"Can you keep him out of the base?"_

"We'll try," Sideswipe said, and they turned back to the entrance. Knock Out was standing in front of them, a smile across his facial plating.

"Try what?"

* * *

Megatron rubbed his helm, and groaned. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Cliffjumper froze, "If we don't move, then maybe he won't see us," Cliffjumper whispered. Arcee and Bulkhead looked at him, "What?" Megatron shook his helm, and looked up.

"What happened?" he asked, rubbing his helm again, "I remember drinking energon that Star..." His optics spotted the three Autobots in the corner, "scream...brought..." He looked at them, then back. His helm turned back, and stood up, "How did you escape?" he snarled, his cannon coming online, "And how did you get in here?"

"Uh..." Bulkhead stuttered, "We..." The rest of the Decepticons started to stir, "OPTIMUS! THEY'RE WAKING UP!" The Decepticons looked at the Autobots, and their weapons came online, snarling at them, "OPTIMUS!"

* * *

Sideswipe dodged Knock Out's punch, and rolled to the side. The jet had disappeared, leaving the twins to fight with Knock Out. Sunstreaker skated up behind him, and sliced one of his wires. Knock Out turned around, and punched him, sending him backwards through the door. Sunstreaker got up, and heard a roar behind him. He turned around, and saw Destroyer's form running towards him, the ground shaking.

"Oh slag."

* * *

Arcee jumped out of the way as Barricade slammed through the table, wood splinters flying everywhere. She turned around, and fired her cannon at him. The mech went backwards, but quickly recovered. He got up,and jumped her. Arcee fell down on the ground, her helm slamming against the floor. Barricade grabbed her hands, and held them behind her back. He picked her up off the ground, "Let me go!" she screamed, struggling. Thrust grabbed Cliffjumper, and slammed his helm into the wall. Cliffjumper groaned, and Thrust grabbed his hands, pinning them behind his back as well. Breakdown grabbed Bulkhead, and forced his helm down on the table. Thrust and Barricade did the same.

"Now," Megatron said, circling them. The rest of the Decepticons had left the room to find the Autobots, "How did you get in here?" he asked, turning to face them. The three Autobots were silent, optics staring up at him, "No answer? Not wise," he said, walking over to Arcee. Barricade stepped away, and Megatron grabbed Arcee's arm, "I'm going to ask again. How did you get in here?" They stayed silent. Megatron growled, and slowly began to apply pressure to Arcee's arms. She kept silent, closing her optics. Cliffjumper glared at Megatron, "Still no answer?" He twisted Arcee's arm and she cried out in pain.

"Let her go!" Cliffjumper yelled, struggling to break free, "Let her go!"

"How did you get in here?" Megatron roared.

"Tell him Cliff!" Arcee screamed, "Tell him please!" Cliffjumper looked at her, "It was Starscream!" she screamed, and Megatron released her arm.

"Starscream?" Megatron asked, a smile across his facial plating, "And how did he do it?"

"He drugged you and the Decepticons," Bulkhead said. Megatron turned to him, "And then he broke us out of the dungeon," Megatron smiled, and walked past them.

"Bring them to the main hangar," The three Decepticons lead their prisonners out of the room, "Oh, and I already knew Starscream had planned this. But, I didn't know how he planned to. Now I do," he said this with a smile. Cliffjumper glared at him as he was dragged out of the room.

* * *

Starscream carefully took the crystallized energon out, and held it in his hand, "Amazing. Absolutely amazing," he muttered, and handed it to Freefall, "Ok, now we need to find everyone else and..."

"And what Starscream?" Starscream froze, and slowly turned his helm towards the door. He pushed Freefall and Julie underneath the desk, making them be quiet. Starscream stood up, and met Skyquake's optics, "Leave, because that's not going to happen," he said, taking a step forward, "Megatron knows it was you Starscream. He knows that you drugged them, and broke the Autobots out," Skyquake smiled at him, "Now, where is your precious son?"

"I don't know," Starscream said, knowing that Freefall was under the desk, "He wasn't in the room when I came up here," Skyquake narrowed his optics, and struck Starscream in the facial plating, sending him down on his knees. Freefall looked out from under the desk, his optics wide. Julie looked around, trying to find a way out.

"You're lying, and you know what is going to happen," Skyquake growled, grabbing Starscream's chin and looking in his optics, "Freefall has to pay for your lies," Freefall gasped, and Julie covered his mouth. Skyquake turned his head towards the desk, and let go of Starscream. He kicked over the desk, and looked down at Freefall and Julie.

"Run Freefall run!" Starscream yelled, and grabbed Skyquake by his legs, tackling him to the ground, "Freefall, do I as I say and run!" Julie grabbed Freefall and ran towards the door. Skyquake swiped at them, snarling.

Freefall and Julie ran down the hall, and stopped when they came to a dead end, "Shit," Julie muttered, looking around. She spotted a door that was slightly open, "Come on," she said, and walked into the room. Freefall looked over his shoulder, and followed her, the energon wrapped tightly in his hands.

Julie looked around, and sat down on a box. Freefall looked at her, his optics wide with fear, "It will be alright Freefall. We'll get out of this, and get to Ratchet," she said softly. Freefall nodded. He walked over to her, and stopped. He began backing up, 'What?" He pointed past her, terrified. Julie looked over her shoulder, and gasped. She jumped off the box, which was actually a hand. Julie backed up.

"Who...who is that?" Freefall whispered, peeking out from behind her.

The bot was hanging limply off the wall, held there by chains. His spark chamber was ripped open, energon dripping down the frame. The optics of the bot where gone, and the legs were gone as well, two pools of energon below them, "Is...is he still alive?" The bot lifted its helm up.

"I am...The Fallen..." he wheezed, and coughed up energon. Freefall frowned.

"But...you and...Did Megatron do this to you?" he asked, horrified. The Fallen managed to nod his helm.

"Freefall...you must...kill...Megatron...He's...gone...insane," The Fallen croaked, "Kill...him...please..." His helm dropped down to his chest cavity, the last of the energon flowing out to the ground. Julie looked at Freefall, who was crying.

"Oh, what's wrong Freefall?" came Megatron's voice from behind them. Freefall and Julie stopped, and turned around. Megatron stood before them, "I see you have the energon," Megatron stepped forward, "Give it to me," Freefall shook his head, "Freefall, give me the energon!"

"NO!" Freefall shouted, and Julie ran to Megatron's leg. She pulled out a knife, and jammed it into the space between the plating, hitting nerves.

Megatron roared in pain, and swiped at Julie, trying to catch her. She held on as Megatron stumbled around. He snarled and aimed his cannon at her.

"NO!" Freefall screamed, and Megatron fired his cannon at Julie.

There was a large explosion, and Megatron looked down at Freefall, the youngling crying. Julie was no where to be seen, "Now, I suggest you come with me," he snarled, and grabbed Freefall by his arm, dragging him out of the room.


	22. Going Home

_Getting close to the end! Third last chapter._

* * *

Starscream was pushed into the center of the room by Skyquake, and looked at the rest of the Autobots, "It was a good plan Starscream," Sideswipe said, "There was just some complications," Sunstreaker nodded, "That included Knock Out being absent..."

"And Megatron knowing you hadn't switched sides," Cliffjumper said, finishing Sideswipe's sentence. Starscream frowned.

"How did he know?" Cliffjumper shrugged. Arcee was standing next to him, looking down at the ground, "That doesn't matter. What matters is Freefall got away," Bumblebee looked up at the sound of his name.

"_Take me to wonderland," _the bot said using his radio. Starscream nodded.

"And that's with Ratchet. He'll be safe with him. Ratchet will be a better father than I ever was," he said.

"_I believe in you and me," _Bumblebee said, walking over to him, _"You are his father," _Starscream smiled at him.

"Thanks Bee."

"Starscream," The Autobots turned towards the balcony, and saw Megatron standing there, his hands behind his back, "Starscream, when will you learn? I knew you hadn't switched sides. Yes, you played a very convincing role, but it was your optics that gave you away. I always saw right through you."

"Then why didn't you kill me?" Starscream asked, "You had many chances."

"That I did, but it wasn't the best idea to kill off my second-in-command. I needed you, and you needed me."

"I never needed you Megatron," Starscream said coldly, "You were the one who always needed me to do everything for you," Megatron's optics narrowed.

"You made a terrible mistake for trying to trick me," he said, and tossed Freefall onto the balcony floor. Starscream's optics went wide. The youngling was limp, "Remember what I said? I will personally kill your son, and you will watch it," he snarled, kicking Freefall. Blitzwing and Lugnut grabbed his arms, holding him back. Freefall opened his optics, and looked down at Starscream.

"Starscream, where's Julie?" Will asked.

"I...I..."

"She went with you!" he yelled, "Where is she?"

Megatron placed a foot on Freefall's frame, and began applying pressure. Freefall tried to push his foot off of him, but he was a youngling compared to Megatron's size, "Please," he begged. Megatron ignored him. He kicked Freefall again, and he rolled off the edge, grabbing it. Starscream struggled to break free as the Decepticons formed a tighter circle around the rest of the Autobots. Optimus looked up at his brother.

"Brother, don't do this," he whispered. Megatron looked down at him, and walked to the edge. Megatron looked down at the youngling, and aimed his cannon at him.

"Good bye Freefall," he said, and fired his cannon.

"NO!" Starscream and Optimus yelled, both lunging forward. Freefall screamed, falling from the balcony. This was it. He was going to die. He was never going to see any of the Autobots again.

And suddenly, he wasn't falling anymore. Freefall looked down, and saw a large hand had caught him. He looked up, and saw a mech was holding him. Megatron's helm snapped in that direction, and he gasped.

"You're dead!" he snarled. The mech looked up, "Skyquake killed you!"

_Are you lost in your lies  
__Do you tell yourself I don't realize_

"No," the mech said, his gruff voice causing all the Autobots to turn their helms. Julie was sitting on his shoulder, smiling.

"Ironhide," Optimus said. Ironhide turned to face him.

"NO!" Megatron screeched, "DECEPTICONS ATTACK!" He transformed, and slammed into Ironhide, knocking Julie off his shoulder.

_Your crusade's a disguise  
__Replace freedom with fear, you trade money for lies_

Ironhide held onto Freefall as he was pushed backwards by Megatron, but managed to fire his cannon at the Decepticon Lord's chest. Megatron roared in pain, and stumbled backwards. Ironhide got up, and ran over to Starscream He placed Freefall in his hand, "You should keep a careful watch on your son," he said, a smile across his facial plating. Starscream placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I owe you again," he said.

"You can buy me some high grade energon when we get back to Cybertron," Ironhide said, and turned back to the battle.

_I'm aware of w__hat you've done_

Ironhide slammed into Blitzwing, knocking him down. He stood up, his back against Optimus, "Good to see you again old friend!" Optimus yelled, shooting at Thrust.

"I'm sorry I left Optimus, but I had to sort some personal things out!" Ironhide shouted back, throwing Barricade backwards.

"It's alright! I'm just glad you decided to come back!" Optimus' battle mask appeared, and he grabbed Destroyer by the waist, shoving him backwards.

_No, no more sorrow  
__I've paid for your mistakes  
__Your time is borrowed  
__Your time has come to be replaced_

Sideswipe skated around Scavenger, and sliced the main energon wire. Scavenger snarled at him, but collapsed from the lack of energon. Sideswide turned around, smiling, "Damn I'm good."

_I see pain  
I see need  
I see liars and thieves  
Abuse power with greed_

Starscream crouched behind the wall, and looked at Freefall, "I'm going to leave you here, and go out and finish this," He placed Freefall down on the ground.

"Don't leave me please!" Freefall begged, grabbing his leg, "I'm...I'm scared," Starscream bent down, and looked into his son's optics.

"Freefall, I promise you I'll be back, but I need to go and kick Megatron's aft," Starscream, and said, ran out into the battle. Freefall leaned around the wall, watching the fight.

_I had hope  
I believed  
But I'm beginning to think that I've been deceived_

Starscream rammed into Megatron, crashing through the wall. Starscream got up, and hit Megatron in the face, the Decepticon Lord stumbling backwards. Starscream kicked him in the chest plating, but Megatron grabbed his foot. He pulled him down on the ground, and stepped on his chest cavity.

_You will pay for what you've done_

"Starscream, when will you learn?" he sneered, stepping on his chest cavity, "You cannon defeat me!" he roared, and aimed his cannon at his chest cavity. He fired.

Ironhide slammed into Megatron, knocking him down on the ground. Megatron yelped in surprise as Ironhide began punching him in the side of the helm. Starscream looked up, his vision blurry. Megatron pushed him off, and punched Ironhide back. Starscream got up, and groaned. His helm was spinning.

_No, no more sorrow  
I've paid for your mistakes  
Your time is borrowed  
Your time has come to be replaced_

Starscream ran towards Megatron, but the Decepticon Lord ran towards him, transforming. Starscream grabbed into his wings, and Megatron flew out of the room. Freefall looked up, and saw Starscream holding onto Megatron. Freefall jumped up, and grabbed his dad's leg.

Bumblebee looked up, and gasped. He transformed, and followed the three out of the base.

* * *

_Thieves and hypocrites_

Megatron crashed into the ground because of the weight. They collided into a building, rolling over each other. Starscream groaned, and felt Megatron twist his arm. Starscream tried to move, but he felt his arm pop out of the joint. He cried out in pain, "See Starscream? You're weak," he hissed.

"Let him go!"

They both turned their helms, and saw Freefall get up from the rubble. There was a gash in his arm, energon running down his blue and grey plating, "Freefall! I told you to stay put!" Starscream yelled, then cried out in pain as Megatron pulled his dislocated arm back further.

"Yes Freefall. Your father told you to stay put," Megatron mocked Starscream. Starscream closed his optics, pain written across his face, "Now, we're going to makea deal Freefall, like big bots do," he said, pulling Starscream's arm harder. Starscream moaned in pain, "You're going to come with me..."

"Freefall don't listen to ahhh!" Starscream screamed, lurching forward.

"Now, before I was so rudely interrupted," Megatron snarled, "You're going to come with me, and I'll let your father go, or I will rip him apart, limb by limb, and you'll be forced to watch," he said, pulling Starscream's arm harder. Freefall looked at his dad, who was in pain, then at Megatron, the Decepticon who had chased him since he was a sparkling, "I'll give you to the count of five. One..."

"Freefall, don't."

"Two..."

_Thieves and hypocrites  
Thieves and hypocrites_

"Three..."

Freefall looked between the both of them.

"Four..."

"Freefall run please!" Starscream begged.

"Fi..."

"I'll come with you!" Freefall shouted.

_No, no more sorrow  
I've paid for your mistakes  
Your time is borrowed  
Your time has come to be replaced_

Megatron smiled, and let Starscream go. He walked over to Freefall, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Now, was that so hard?" he asked, squeezing Freefall's shoulder, "We're going to leave now Starscream. Thanks for giving me yo..."

_No, no more sorrow  
I've paid for your mistakes  
Your time is borrowed  
Your time has come to be replaced_

A blast from a plasma cannon hit Megatron square in the back. He roared, and fell down the ground. Bumblebee stood behind him, his cannon smoking.

_Your time has come to be replaced  
Your time has come to be erased_

_"You don't touch my...boy," _he said, using the radio. Megatron began to crawl away, grimacing as he did so. A pair of feet stood in front of him, and he looked up. Starscream stood before him, holding his injured arm.

"No, thank you Megatron," he said, and pointed his cannon in Megatron's face.

"NO!" The Decepticon Lord roared as Starscream fired.

Megatron's body jumped a few feet in the air. Starscream retracted his cannon, and fell forward on one knee. Bumblebee walked over to him, and helped him up, "Thanks Bee," he said. Freefall ran over to him, and grabbed his hand, "Freefall, you were so brave. I'm proud of you."

"Dad, you almost died for me," Freefall said, as they made their way back to the base, "I didn't want to live without," Starscream smiled at him.

"You'd still have Bumblebee and Ratchet," he said, wincing as Bumblebee helped him over a pile of rubble.

"But they're not my dad. You are," Freefall said, and squeezed his hand. Starscream looked at Bumblebee who nodded.

_"No seperating...stick together," _Starscream smiled at him.

Optimus was waiting for them as the base came in view. He looked at Bumblebee, "Where is Megatron?"

"Dead," Bumblebee said, using his real voice. Optimus didn't react, "I know what you were hoping for," Optimus nodded, and turned back to the Autobots. Ironhide walked forward.

"The energon got destroyed Optimus," Ironhide said.

"So, we's not goin' home?" Skids asked. Optimus turned to everyone, and saw their sad looks. Elita placed an arm around Arcee, squeezing her. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker was helping Wheeljack mend some of the injured bots.

"Yes we are!" They turned around, and saw three Seekers standing in the doorway. Ramjet, Dirge, and Sunstorm held out their hands. Each of them were holding handfuls on crystallized energon, "We are going home," Every bot in the room smiled. Optimus walked towards them, and looked down at the energon. He was smiling.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Silverbolt asked, "Let's get the energon to Ratchet!"


	23. Left Behind

_I'm re-writing the last two chapters cause I really didn't like them after I thought about it._

* * *

Jolt finished attaching the last of the wires in Starscream's arm, and wiped his hands clean of energon, "There you go Starscream. All fixed," He placed his tools down, and Starscream examined his arm. It looked like new.

"Thanks Jolt," he said, rotating it. Stascream stood up, and walked over to the door. Jolt gathered the rest of his tools, and followed Starscream out of the barn.

They walked to the other barn where Ratchet had set up the space bridge in silence, the only sound being their footsteps. Jolt looked up at the sky, "Do you think...that it still looks the same?" he asked. Starscream looked up at the sky as well.

"It should," he answered, as Jolt pulled open the door of the barn.

Ratchet turned to them, and smiled, "About time you showed up," he said, polishing the frame of the space bridge. Starscream rolled his optics, and walked over to Freefall. Ratchet looked at the mechs and humans gathered in the barn, "Is everyone ready?" They all nodded. Will placed an arm around Julie, and Ratchet switched on the controls.

The frame of the bridge began to spin, and a vortex appeared within the frame. Everyone in the room was silent, just listening to the whir of the frame. Skids broke the silence.

"Me first!"

"No way! Me first!" Mudflap yelled, and ran towards the frame. He jumped through, followed by Skids. One by one, the Autobots and Decepticons went through the space bridge. Optimus stood, watching with Prowl by his side. Elita and Arcee went through together, followed by Thundercracker and Skywarp. Ratchet was making sure everyone got through ok. Ironhide punched him in the arm.

"See you on the other side old friend," he said, and walked through, Bumblebee following him. Ratchet rolled his optics.

Simmons looked over at Sam, "Wait, how come Optimus isn't dead?" Sam turned to him.

"Why would he be?"

"Well, because of his and Megatron's bond. When Optimus got hurt, Megatron got hurt, and vice versa," Sam's eyes went wide, and he turned to Optimus.

"Optimus, you got to get everyone through now," Optimus frowned, "Megatron's not dead," Starscream turned to him, "You would be dead, because of your bond, remember?" Optimus was silent, his gears in his mind trying to process this. His gaze hardened.

"Sam, I fear you may be right."

Julie walked over to the door of the barn, and opened it slightly. She squinted into the night, and saw a jet flying towards them, "Sam, you are right," Will and Simmons jumped up, and they ran over to the door. Freefall's optics went wide, as he grabbed onto Starscream's arm. They heard the jet get closer, and land.

There was silence, then a loud bang against the door. Starscream rushed over, and pushed against the door, "Go!" he yelled at them, "I'll hold the door!" Freefall whimpered, and Ratchet grabbed him. There was a snarl on the other side of the door.

"You didn't kill me Starscream!" Megatron roared, slamming against the door, "And now you're going to die!" Starscream grimaced, holding the door.

Megatron pulled back, and aimed his plasma cannon at the door. Starscream looked up as the blast came through the door.

He flew backwards into a pile of hay, while Will and Simmons grabbed guns and began firing at Megatron. Optimus and Prowl both turned around, firing their cannons at Megatron, "Ratchet, go!" Optimus yelled. Ratchet grabbed his cane, and limped towards the frame, holding Freefall close. He looked over his shoulder, then went through the bridge.

"Optimus, Prowl, go! I'll hold him off!" Starscream yelled, firing his missiles at Megatron. Optimus looked at Prowl, who nodded. Prowl ran towards the bridge,a nd jumped through, followed by Optimus. Megatron struck Starscream sending him to the ground, and began walking towards the space bridge.

On the other side, Freefall saw his dad on the ground and Megatron coming towards them. He whimpered, while the Autobots prepared for him to come through.

Starscream looked up, and saw Freefall's face. He pulled himself up off the ground, and aimed his missiles at the controls.

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving  
I know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger_

He fired, and the controls exploded, sparking everywhere. The vortex in the space bridge slowly disappeared as Megatron roared. Freefall stared as his father's face slowly disappeared, and soon he was staring into space.

Everyone on Cybertron was silent. Ratchet limped over to Freefall, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Freefall turned, and wrapped his arms around Ratchet's waist, crying. Ratchet placed a hand on top of his helm, and looked to where the space bridge was.

* * *

Starscream stood up, his cooling vents working over time. Megatron turned to face him slowly, "Well, well, well. Look who's left behind," he sneered, taking a step towards him. Starscream looked over at Will, Simmons, Julie, and Sam, then back at Megatron.

"Run," he said to them, and they obeyed, running out of the barn. Starscream ran out as well, Megatron following him. The humans ran over to the house, and stopped as they watched Starscream transform, and tear off into the air. Megatron stopped.

"I will find you Starscream! And when I do, I will tear your spark out! There is nowhere on this planet you can hide that I won't find you!" he roared, and transformed, tearing off after Starscream.

Will pulled Julie close, holding her. Sam stared at where Megatron and Starscream had stood while Simmons crossed his arms, "Let's just hope that this war is over," he said quietly, and walked into the house. The others followed him, and Sam shut the door.

Julie put the kettle on, and walked into the living room, "The look on Freefall's face...when Starscream blew the bridge..." Will whispered, "He did it so Freefall could be safe," Simmons nodded.

"No sacrifice, no victory," Sam muttered, looking out the window, "What are you guys going to do?"

"I'm going to go and get Annabelle, and go on vacation. Maybe down south somewhere," Will said, leaning back in the couch. Julie smiled.

"I'll meet you there after I visit my mom. It's about time I see her," she said, "What about you Simmons?"

"I think I'll travel," Simmons answered, "Yeah, that's what I'll do. You Sam?"

"Go see my parents, and go back to school," he said, "I guess this is going to be the last time we'll see each other," The four looked around the room.

"We can still keep in touch," Julie said. They all nodded, and sat in silence, thinking about all that has happened.

They wondered if it was all over.


End file.
